An den Horizont
by Mirenithil
Summary: Legolas und Gimli werden auf ihrem Weg in die Unsterblichen Lande entführt ihr Schicksal und das der Halbelbe Faire scheint lange Zeit ungewiss... Please R&R! Beendet.
1. Prologue

**An den Horizont**

_Prologue_

Die Nacht war totenstill.

Unter einem sterngesprenkelten Sommernachtshimmel schlief Mittelerde einen friedlichen Schlaf. In weißes Mondlicht getaucht schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Eine Nacht wie viele andere zuvor und viele weitere, die folgen würden. Auf den ersten Blick war kein Unterschied zu erkennen, und dennoch würden im Nachhinein viele sagen, sie hätten es gespürt. Viele würden sagen, sie hätten es gewusst.

Die Nacht war totenstill.

Dennoch erwachte Legolas. Er blieb noch einen Moment lang liegen, starrte an den weißen Baldachin über sich und dachte nach. Was konnte ihn geweckt haben? Ein Geräusch? Aber es war nichts zu hören, nicht der kleinste Laut. Es war beinahe schon unheimlich ruhig. Selbst das leise Rauschen der Wälder war verklungen.

Schließlich stand er auf und zog sich einen dünnen Umhang um die Schultern, bevor er in die für diese Jahreszeit empfindlich kühle Nacht hinaus trat. Von seinem Balkon aus blickte er über die dunklen Bäume Ithiliens, die Häuser darin, die im Mondlicht silbern glänzten. Er sah vereinzelt die weißen Pferde zwischen den Bäumen scheinen. Ansonsten bewegte sich nichts.

Er überlegte immer noch, was ihn geweckt haben könnte. Hinter seiner Stirn pochte es leicht, ein ungutes Gefühl klammerte sich um sein Herz. Niemals zuvor hatte er sich so unwohl gefühlt wie in dieser einen Nacht, die sich im Nachhinein von den anderen mehr unterscheiden sollte als je eine andere zuvor. Schließlich, als er sie gerade abwenden und in seine Gemächer zurückkehren wollte, ließ ihn irgend etwas aufsehen. Er würde noch lange überlegen, warum er dies getan hatte.

Earendil sandte sein Licht hinab zur Erde. Doch heute Nacht schien sein Schein gedämpft, immer wieder flackerte er unruhig... als wolle er jemandem etwas sagen. Aus dem unguten Gefühl wurde eine furchtbare Ahnung. Legolas trat wieder weiter hinaus, legte die leicht zitternden Hände auf das schmiedeeiserne Geländer. Er wartete.

Schatten zogen herauf, verdunkelten die Sterne. Er konnte sie sehen, obwohl sie kaum als real bezeichnet werden konnten. Es waren Bilder seines Geistes... teilweise. Als die Schatten Earendil sein Leuchten nahmen und das Licht des Mondes erstickten, wurde aus der Ahnung grausame Gewissheit.

Noch lange Minuten stand Legolas dort allein auf seinem Balkon. Leise sprach er die Worte seines Volkes, doch sie verschafften ihm keine Linderung, konnten sein Herz nicht erleichtern. Ihm wurde klar, dass es kaum jemals einen endgültigen Trost geben würde. Zu tief war diese Wunde. Schließlich riss er sich los von dem Anblick der dunklen Sterne und kehrte in seine Gemächer zurück.

Doch in Gedanken verweilte er an einem ganz anderen Ort, während er sich ankleidete und seinen lórischen Langbogen von der Wand nahm. Er verharrte und betrachtete die filigranen Schnitzereien, an denen so viele Erinnerungen hingen.

‚Reiß dich zusammen.', flüsterte er irgendwann und riss sich selbst aus seinen trauernden Gedanken. Er verließ seine Räume und trat hinaus auf einen langen, nur schwach erleuchteten Flur. Lautlos huschte er die Gänge entlang, nickte kurz der Wache am Eingang zu seinem Flügel zu. Über eine weiße Treppe gelangte er in das ebenerdige Stockwerk des schlichten Palastes. Vor der letzten Tür blieb er stehen. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein.

Fast spürte er so etwas wie ein Lächeln in sich aufsteigen, als ihm lautes Schnarchen entgegenschlug. Doch obwohl er sich sonst immer köstlich darüber amüsiert hatte, wollte dieses Gefühl einfach nicht in ihm aufsteigen.

„Gimli!", rief er leise und rüttelte den immer noch schnarchenden Zwerg. Dieser gab ein noch lauteres Grummeln von sich, schlug die Augen auf. Legolas sah, wie sie sich leicht verengten und gefährlich glitzerten. Er holte tief Luft, um dem Elben seine Meinung darüber zu sagen, dass er ihn mitten in der Nacht geweckt hatte.

„Es ist an der Zeit für uns zu gehen.", unterbrach Legolas ihn, bevor er zu seinem lautstarken Protest ansetzen konnte. Sofort klappte dem Zwerg der Mund wieder zu. Er nickte stumm. „Ich warte bei den Ställen.", wisperte der Elb noch, bevor er wieder ging.

Bei den Ställen wurde er bereits erwartet. Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nahm er einem Stallknecht die Zügel seines Hengstes aus der Hand und strich dem Pferd über die weiche Nase.

„Bereit, mein Schöner?", fragte er, nachdem er wieder alleine im stillen, dunklen Hof stand. Laure, sein falbfarbenes Pferd, schnaubte leise und rieb seinen Kopf an Legolas' Wange.

„So, ich bin soweit.", sagte Gimlis, so leise er es mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme vermochte. Legolas schwang auf Laures Rücken. Er reichte Gimli die Hand und zog ihn hinter sich in den Sattel.

„Dann lass uns reiten.", murmelte der Zwerg ergeben und machte sich auf einen langen Ritt gefasst. Aber entgegen seiner Gewohnheit war dies der einzige Kommentar zu dem folgenden Ritt in Richtung Minas Tirith. Noch die ganze Nacht hindurch bis ins Morgengrauen waren Elb und Zwerg unterwegs, bis im Sonnenaufgang die Weiße Stadt am Horizont leuchten sahen.

_TBC..._

Nichtssagender Prolog, ich weiß - dennoch würde ich mich über ein Review freuen!


	2. Longing for peace

LadyAdamas: Freut mich, dass dir der Prolog gefällt... und ich hoffe, dass deine Fragen alle beantwortet werden...

* * *

_Longing for peace_

„Wenn ich dich fragte, ob du mit mir in den Westen gehen würdest – was würdest du sagen?"

„Ja."

Legolas wandte den Blick von den mondbeschienenen Pelennorfeldern ab und sah Gimli an, der neben ihm stand und sein Kinn auf das Geländer gelegt hatte. Der Zwerg erwiderte seinen Blick fest und absolute Entschlossenheit stand in seinen Augen. Legolas blickte wieder hinab auf die leeren Felder.

„Du weißt, worauf du dich einlassen würdest."Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Nur noch Elben, für den Rest eines ewigen Lebens. Ja, das weiß ich. Aber es wäre auch ein Abenteuer, Legolas, und für Abenteuer bin ich immer zu haben.", antwortete Gimli dennoch. „Aber bevor wir das ausdiskutieren, mein Freund, lass mich erst einmal etwas anderes klären: Du willst in den Westen gehen?", fragte der Zwerg lauernd und sah zu seinem Freund auf.

Legolas nickte langsam, beinahe zögernd. Er versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden für das, was er fühlte.

„Ja, Gimli, das will ich. Es gibt zu wenig, das mich hier hält, und zu viel, das mich wegzieht von hier, aus diesen Landen. Ich will Valinor sehen, mein kleiner Freund. Weiße Strände und dunkle Wälder, silberne Berge. Ich will an der Reling stehen und in der Ferne am Horizont die Hafenstadt Alqalonde glitzern sehen, mit weißen Türmen aus Kristall und Perlen und Silber. Ich will die Glückseligkeit der Unsterblichen Lande kennen lernen und den Frieden wiederfinden, der mein Herz vor viel zu langer Zeit verlassen hat mit dem Schrei der Möwen und dem ersten Anblick des Meeres... ich will gehen."

„Dann werde ich mitkommen. Wann willst du los?"

Überrascht schaute Legolas auf den Zwerg herunter. Dann überlegte er. „Das Schiff wartet bereits.", antwortete er schließlich. „Ich habe mich bereits vor Wochen von meiner Familie und meinen Freunden verabschiedet. Ich könnte schon heute gehen. Aber du..."

„Ich auch.", fiel Gimli ihm lächelnd ins Wort. Auf Legolas' fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe dies kommen sehen, mein Freund. Halte mich nicht für blind, nur weil ich nicht so weitsichtig bin wie das Volk der Elben."

Der Elb erlaubte sich ein feines Lächeln. „Entschuldige, Gimli... hast du dir das auch wirklich überlegt?", hakte er dann noch einmal nach.

„Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage!", antwortete Gimli laut. „Ja. Wenn du gehst, gehe ich auch, Legolas."

„Ihr wollt aufbrechen?", fragte eine immer noch leicht bebende Stimme hinter ihnen.

Die beiden fuhren herum, der Zwerg verneigte sich leicht. Legolas dagegen trat besorgt einen Schritt vor. „Arwen...", begann er leise, brach aber ab, als Elronds Tochter leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Legolas.", meinte sie sanft in ihrer Muttersprache. „Geh nur. Ich werde dein Pferd satteln lassen. Tu, was du tun musst."

Legolas schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, brachte aber nur ein Nicken zustande. Arwen lächelte leicht und wandte sich wieder ab.

Obwohl Gimli so gut wie gar nichts von ihrem Gespräch verstanden hatte, spürte er einfach, um was es ging. „Können wir sie so einfach alleine lassen...?", murmelte er.

Legolas lächelte bitter und nickte. „Wir können, Gimli.", erwiderte er knapp.

Kopfschüttelnd sah der Zwerg zu ihm hoch. Unverständnis lag in seiner Stimme, als er sprach. „Sag mal...", begann er. „Aragorn ist erst einen Sonnenumlauf lang tot, und du willst Arwen hier einfach so zurücklassen? Ein guter Freund bist du mir..."

„Gimli, Gimli.", versuchte Legolas den aufgebrachten Zwerg zu beschwichtigen. „Es tut mir im Herzen weh, das jetzt sagen zu müssen: Es würde keinen Unterschied für sie machen. Niemand, auch nicht wir, können den Schmerz lindern, den sie empfindet. Wir würden es eher noch schlimmer machen, weil wir sie an Aragorn erinnern... es ist besser so, glaube mir."

Der Zwerg starrte ihn an. „Was wird aus ihr werden?", fragte er schließlich tonlos, die Antwort schon kennend.

Legolas wandte sich zu ihm um. „Sie wird sterben."

Blassgoldenes Licht beleuchtete Minas Tirith.

Legolas und Gimli standen im Hof und warteten auf Arwen. Die verwitwete Königin hatte sie gebeten, noch einen Moment zu warten.

Laure scharrte mit den Hufen. Während Legolas ihm beruhigend über die Nase strich, hörte er Arwen kommen. Ihre Schritte waren schwer, nicht mehr leicht und lautlos wie es für Elben üblich war.

„So ist nun die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen.", sagte sie leise und sah ihm in die Augen. „Aragorn wollte, dass du dies trägst.", fügte sie hinzu und griff nach Legolas' Hand. Verwundert spürte er, wie sie etwas Kühles hineinlegte.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen.", wisperte er.

Bestimmt schloss sie seine Hand. „Es war Aragorns Wille.", sagte sie, wohl wissend, dass Legolas sich dann nicht mehr weigern konnte, dieses Geschenk anzunehmen. „Nimm ihn. Er wird über dich und Gimli wachen auf eurer Reise in den Westen... Lebt wohl."Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Legolas los, nickte Gimli zu und trat zurück.

Zwerg und Elb blickten sich kurz an. Sie wussten, Arwen würde nicht zulassen, dass sie noch länger blieben. Sie wollte, dass die beiden gingen. Dass sie taten, was sie tun mussten. Dass sie nicht hier verweilten, nur wegen ihr. Sie wusste, wie es enden würde – und dass niemand etwas daran ändern konnte. Auch nicht Legolas und Gimli. Sie wollte nur noch allein sein, in Erinnerungen schwelgen... aber nicht erinnert werden.

Legolas verstand sie. Sie wusste nicht, warum, konnte er doch nicht nachvollziehen, wie es ihr erging – aber er verstand. Auf irgendeine verquere Art und Weise verstand er sie dennoch.

Arwen zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, als die beiden besten Freunde Aragorns aus dem Hof hinausritten – um niemals mehr zurückzukehren. Bald würde auch sie gehen. Aber noch war es noch nicht an der Zeit für sie... für Legolas schon. Die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer zehrte an seinem Herzen. Es war das beste, das beste für sie alle. Jeder musste seinem Herzen folgen. Ihn würde es über das Meer führen. Gimi würde es bei Legolas halten. Sie, Arwen, würde es schließlich wieder zu Aragorn geleiten. Sie würden sich wiedersehen, eines Tages.

Als Legolas und Gimli am Horizont verschwunden waren, spürte sie dennoch eine Träne ihre Wange hinab rinnen. Aragorn war fort, für immer gegangen, und nun auch die letzte Erinnerung an ihn.

„Was hat sie dir gegeben?", fragte Gimli, als er mit Legolas am Hafen von Ithilien stand. Der Anduin glitzerte mittlerweile gleißend hell im Licht der Mittagssonne.

Wortlos zeigte Legolas ihm den grünen Stein.

„Oh. Elessar.", sagte der Zwerg gedehnt. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu dem grauen Schiff, das auf den sanften Wellen schaukelte. Einige Diener beluden es gerade mit den letzten Vorräten. Jemand führte Laure unter Deck – der Hengst schien alles andere als begeistert. Am Kai standen einige Seeleute Mithlonds, die sich angeregt unterhielten.

„Sie sind soweit.", sagte Legolas schließlich leise. „Es beginnt, Gimli. Bist du bereit?"

„Wenn du es bist, mein Freund. Wenn du es bist."

„Das bin ich. Ich will diese Lande verlassen..."Er zögerte leicht. „Immer noch hängt mein Herz an diesen Wäldern, Gimli. Aber die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer ist stärker, jetzt, wo Aragorn gegangen ist..."

Wieder stockte er. Unsicherheit stieg in ihm auf. Tat er wirklich das Richtige...? Er hatte Gimli den Grund genannt, warum er Arwen hier zurücklassen konnte... aber war er selbst auch davon überzeugt? Hätte er ihr den Abschied nicht doch leichter machen können?

Beinahe sah er sie vor sich, ihren entschlossenen Blick – und das gebrochene Herz hinter den grauen Augen. Dennoch strahlte sie Kraft aus und eine Entschlossenheit, der er sich nicht zu widersetzen vermochte. Beinahe hörte er ihre von tiefer Trauer erfüllte Stimme, die zu ihm sprach... mach dir um mich keine Sorgen...

„... und ich will ihr folgen.", beendete er seinen Satz, so bestimmt er es vermochte.

In Gimlis Augen schimmerte dennoch ein leiser Zweifel. „Nun gut.", sagte der Zwerg jedoch. „Dann... dann lass uns nun gehen."

Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und betraten schließlich über eine lange hölzerne Planke das Schiff. „Merwürdiges Gefühl.", kommentierte Gimli, während sie an die Reling traten und beobachteten, wie die Taue gelöst wurden. „Schwer vorstellbar, diese Lande niemals wiederzusehen... du wirst mir Elbisch beibringen müssen, Legolas."

Der Angesprochene seufzte. Aus irgendeinem merkwürdigen Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich seltsam befreit, als das Schiff ablegte und langsam auf den Anduin hinaustrieb.

„Das werde ich wohl, Gimli. Dann fangen wir gleich mit dem ersten Wort an, dass sogar du kennen wirst: Namárië."

„O ja, das kenne ich wohl...", erwiderte Gimli und sah zurück zum Ufer.

„Namárië..."

_TBC..._

Hoffe auf Reviews, ich hab im Moment irgendwie keine Motivation weiterzuschreiben...


	3. Till death us do apart

Liderphin: Hach, was freue ich mich, wenn ich was von dir höre ;-) ... und wie gewünscht, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel - ein paar hab ich noch auf Vorrat...

* * *

_Till death us do apart_

„Na bitte, Gimli, es geht doch.", meinte Legolas lächelnd.

Der Zwerg neben ihm brummte unwillig. „Diese Aussprach ist schwierig..."Er lehnte sich an die Reling und sah hinab auf die tiefblauen Wellen, die das graue Schiff mühelos durchpflügte. „Sag mal, Legolas.", begann er dann.

„Ja?"Der Elb lehnte sich neben ihm an und ließ seinen Blick über die fast vollkommen glatte Wasserfläche vor sich schweifen.

„Wer ist dieser Elb eigentlich?"Er deutete mehr auffällig als unauffällig hinter sich.

Verwundert warf Legolas einen Blick in die angegebene Richtung. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Beriod? Er ist mein Leibwächter... hast du ihn noch nie bemerkt?"

„Ich hab ihn schon mal gesehen... aber auffallen tut mir das erst jetzt, wo er niemals mehr als ein paar Schritte von dir entfernt ist. Aber sag mal, warum das ganze?", fragte er und warf dem silberhaarigen, breit gebauten Elben noch einen Blick zu. Der schien dies nicht zu bemerken, starrte stur und absolut regungslos hinaus aufs Meer. Dennoch zweifelte Gimli nicht daran, dass er absolut aufmerksam war.

„Ich meine, wir sind hier auf hoher See – was soll hier passieren?", fügte er hinzu, als Legolas nicht sofort antwortete.

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist seine Aufgabe und er erfüllt sie nun einmal gewissenhaft... aber Recht hast du trotzdem. Ich werde nachher mit ihm reden – wieso, ist es dir unangenehm?", erkundigte er sich dann lächelnd.

„Nun...", begann Gimli zögernd.

„Er hört uns nicht zu, keine Sorge."Legolas' Lächeln wurde noch etwas breiter.

„... ich finde ihn merkwürdig. Ich meine, er steht die ganze Zeit nur da, gleich wo du bist, zuckt nicht mit einer Wimper und spricht kein Wort... ist er immer so schweigsam?"

„Er redet nicht, wenn es nicht wirklich nötig ist – das ist alles."

„Das tust du auch nicht.", brummte der Zwerg, unzufrieden mit dieser Erklärung.

„Lass ihn, Gimli. Du wirst ihn wohl noch besser kennen lernen..."

„Was?", fragte er lauernd, als er das Zögern in Legolas' Stimme vernahm. „Die Sache hat einen Haken, nicht wahr?"

Legolas machte eine vage Bewegung mit dem Kopf. „Er ist nicht gut auf Zwerge zu sprechen.

„Warum überrascht mich das jetzt nicht."

„Ich meine es ernst, Gimli. Strapazier seine Nerven bitte nicht unnötig."

Gimli prustete abfällig. „Warum nicht? Hast du Angst, dass er aus seinem Dienst entlassen werden will?"

„Das kann er nicht.", erwiderte der Elb ernst. „Er ist mein Leibwächter seid meiner Geburt. Nicht einmal ich selbst kann ihn entlassen... er beschützt mich mit seinem Leben, bis in den Tod."

„Hm.", kommentierte der Zwerg. „Und wenn du eher stirbst als er?"Der Ausdruck auf Legolas' Gesicht gefiel ihm gar nicht. Fragend sah er ihn an.

„Das bedeutet auch seinen Tod. Nicht wie du denkst...", unterbrach er Gimli, der gerade lautstark auffahren wollte. „Er wird nicht bestraft werden. Aber die meisten Leibwächter wollen nicht mit der Schande leben, versagt zu haben.", erklärte er.

„Na, da hat er ja Glück, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst.", brummte der Zwerg und warf dem regungslosen Elben einen weiteren Blick zu. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich habe Hunger. Ich werfe mal einen Blick in die Kombüse."Mit diesen Worten verschwand er unter Deck.

Legolas sah ihm lächelnd nach. „Beriod?", wandte er sich dann an den Elben, der augenblicklich aus seiner Starre erwachte, einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat und den Blick senkte.

„Herr?"

Aufmerksam sah Legolas ihn an. „Hast du gehört, worüber Gimli und ich gesprochen haben?", fragte er dann.

„Herr, es steht mir nicht zu, Euren Gesprächen zu... lauschen.", erwiderte der Elb. Leise Empörung über diese Unterstellung lag in seiner Stimme.

„Du hast es gehört.", stellte Legolas amüsiert fest. Er sah, wie sein Gegenüber schluckte.

„Herr, es ist meine Aufgabe, für Eure Sicherheit zu sorgen, gleich wo wir sind."

„Mitten auf dem Meer? Ich bitte dich, Beriod."

Der Elb sah auf. Wie die meisten Nandor hatte er durchdringend grüne Augen. Es überraschte Legolas ehrlich, dass er dies tat – selten zuvor hatte er ihn direkt angesehen in den Tausenden von Jahren, die er bereits in seinen Diensten stand. So gut wie immer hatte er den Blick gesenkt gehalten, wenn Legolas zu ihm sprach.

„Vergebt mir, wenn ich offen spreche...", begann er und fuhr auf Legolas' Nicken hin fort: „Aber auch eine Seefahrt birgt Gefahren. Meutereien kann niemand ausschließen – wir sind noch einen Monat unterwegs. Und auch von Piraten spricht man in diesen verlassenen Gewässern. Ich..."

„Beriod.", unterbrach Legolas ihn. „Ich denke, diese beiden Gefahren kannst du auch bemerken, wenn du nicht Tag und Nacht an meiner Seite wachst. Diese Gefahren künden sich an. Tust du mir den Gefallen und gehst deine Aufgabe – wenigstens für die Dauer unserer Reise – ein wenig... nun, lockerer an?"

„Herr... Ihr könnt mich um jeden Gefallen ersuchen, aber nicht um diesen einen, ich bitte Euch. Es ist mir unmöglich, Euch diesen zu erfüllen.", entgegnete sein Leibwächter mit einem bittenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Legolas seufzte. „Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen. Aber ich bitte dich dennoch... übertreibe es nicht."Er lächelte ihn an und entließ ihn mit einer Handbewegung.

Beriod neigte den Kopf und entfernte sich wieder um einen Schritt, um dort an der Reling wieder reglos zu verharren.

„He!", rief Gimli.

Legolas wandte sich um und fing im letzen Moment den Apfel auf, den der Zwerg ihm zuwarf. „Danke.", meinte er und biss hinein.

„Hast du mit ihm geredet?"

„Ja – und ich sage nur eins: Er kann genauso stur sein wie du.", bemerkte der Elb.

„Für wen das jetzt wohl die größere Beleidigung ist?"Gimli stieß ein dröhnendes Lachen aus. „Wie auch immer."Er wurde wieder ernst. „Noch einen Monat, nicht wahr? Weißt du, ob Gandalf und die Hobbits von unserer Reise in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden?"

„Nein, aber ich denke schon, dass sie uns erwarten werden. Gandalf weiß alles.", antwortete Legolas. Er seufzte. „Hoffentlich auch, warum wir erst jetzt kommen... mir ist unwohl bei dem Gedanken daran, ihnen von Aragorns Tod berichten zu müssen."Ein Hauch von Trauer huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Ganz meine Meinung. Solch eine Nachricht zu überbringen ist das Schlimmste, was einem passieren kann.", stimmte Gimli zu.

Der junge Elb, der hoch oben den Ausguck besetzte, stieß einen Ruf aus.

„Was sagte er?"

„Ein Schiff ist in Sicht.", übersetzte Legolas für Gimli, schirmte die Augen mit einer Hand ab und blickte in Richtung Süden. „Ja, ich sehe es. Es nähert sich schnell..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Beriod einen halben Schritt näher an ihn herantrat. Einige der Seeleute sammelten sich an Deck. Nicht alle sahen ruhig aus. Unbehagen spiegelte sich auf vielen Gesichtern. Gemurmel ertönte unter ihnen.

„Zwei Schiffe wurden hier schon überfallen..."

„... Piraten..."

_TBC..._

Liest noch jemand außer Liderphin?


	4. Cirya

Vieeeelen lieben Dank für eure Reviews, ich hoffe, ihr macht fleißig weiter so... hihi.

* * *

_Cirya_

Verwundert wandte Legolas sich um, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Selten hatte Beriod erhobenen Hauptes zu ihm gesprochen, noch seltener hatte er ihn berührt.  
"Herr, bitte geht unter Deck."

"Das halte ich für übertrieben, Beriod. Dies sieht nicht nach einem Piratenschiff aus... und selbst wenn..." "Herr, ich bitte Euch!" Die Stimme des Elben hatte einen beinahe flehenden Unterton angenommen. Niemals, nicht ein einziges Mal in den Jahrtausenden, in denen er nun schon in Legolas' Diensten stand, hatte er ihn unterbrochen. Niemals zuvor war er ihm ins Wort gefallen.  
Legolas war so überrascht, dass er beinahe dem sanften Druck nachgegeben hätte, mit dem Beriod ihn in Richtung Luke schieben wollte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig besann er sich darauf, dass der Elb damit eindeutig seine Grenzen überschritt. Normalerweise hätte ihm dies nichts ausgemacht - nicht einmal, wenn Beriod ihn angeschrieen hätte - aber in diesem Moment tat es das. Unter Legolas' scharfem Blick ließ sein Leibwächter ihn augenblicklich los und senkte die Augen. Zusammen mit den Seeleuten, die sich an Deck versammelt hatten, beobachtete er das näherkommende Schiff. Es war schneeweiß, somit nicht anders als die anderen Elbenschiffe, die Legolas kannte. Am Bug stand in schön geschwungenen Buchstaben der Name ‚Cirya'. Elben sahen zu ihnen herüber, wirkten freundlich und alles andere als bedrohlich. Zu diesem Schluss schien auch Hísië zu kommen, der Kapitän ihres Schiffes. Er begrüßte den Kapitän des anderen Schiffes. Nachdem einige Worte gewechselt worden waren, kam dieser, ein großer und schwarzhaariger Elb, an Bord. "Wohin des Weges? Nach Alqalonde, nehme ich an?", fragte er lächelnd.

* * *

"Schiff in Sicht!", rief der Mann im Ausguck und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.  
"Sanye?"  
"Beidrehen.", beantwortete der Kapitän der Cirya die Frage. "Woher kommt es?", rief er dann.  
"Scheint aus Mittelerde zu kommen. Allerdings ist es grau und nicht weiß... aber ansonsten... ich denke schon.", kam die wenig hilfreiche Erwiderung.  
"Das hilft mir jetzt weiter, danke auch.", meinte Sanye bissig und sah sich kurz an Deck um. Das Schiff war sauber, seine Leute sahen vertrauenserweckend aus - alles in allem boten sie keinen bedrohlichen Anblick. Genauso sollte es sein.

Er spürte misstrauische Blicke im Rücken, drehte sich um und lächelte den Kapitän des Schiffes an. Die anfängliche Nervosität der anderen Besatzung schien sich zu legen, die Männer gingen wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Während sie sich näherten, beobachtete Sanye die wenigen Personen, die noch immer an der Reling standen. Ihm fiel jemand ins Auge, der gerade eben über dieselbe gucken konnte.... "Ein Zwerg?", murmelte er, ehrlich erstaunt. Wer brachte einen Zwerg mit in die Unsterblichen Lande...? Welcher Zwerg bekam die Erlaubnis dazu, diesen heiligen Boden zu betreten? Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Elben neben dem kleinen, leicht missmutig dreinschauenden Geschöpf. Der eine, ein offenbar sehr kräftiger Nando, trug einen eindeutig misstrauischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. Der andere, ein zierlich gebauter Sinda, sah einfach nur neugierig aus. Dieser trug, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Elben auf dem grauen Schiff, sein Haar offen und war in weite Roben gekleidet - offenbar eine hohe Persönlichkeit. Sanyes Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig breiter. "Wohin des Weges? Nach Alqalonde, nehme ich an?", fragte er lächelnd, nachdem er an Bord des Schiffes gegangen und den Kapitän begrüßt hatte. "Ja, allerdings.", antwortete dieser freundlich. "Ich muss sagen, ich bin erstaunt, in diesen verlassenen Gewässern einem anderen Schiff zu begegnen.", fügte er dann hinzu. "Was führt Euch in diese Gegend?"  
"Wir suchen ein Handelsschiff, das vor kurzem in dieser Gegend verschwunden ist.", entgegnete Sanye augenblicklich. "Ihr seid diesem nicht zufällig begegnet? Das dachte ich mir..." Er seufzte. "Gefährlich sind diese Gewässer. Piraten sollen hier ihr Unwesen treiben." Er trat unauffällig ein paar Schritte vor. Augenblicklich bewegte sich auch der Nando, trat näher an den Sinda heran.  
Hísië nickte. "Wir haben davon gehört." "Wer hat das nicht? Trotzdem geht ihnen immer wieder leichtsinnige Beute ins Netz...." Er wanderte mit einem bedauernden Kopfschütteln weiter. "Wahrscheinlich auch das Schiff, das wir suchen..."  
Bei Eru, warum war dieser Elb so misstrauisch? Sanye beobachtete ihn so unauffällig wie möglich. Mit Sicherheit war er schnell und gewandt... doch er war sich fast sicher, dass er schneller sein konnte.  
Auch Hísië schien das merkwürdige Verhalten Beriods zu bemerken und runzelte die Stirn. "Ich bitte Euch - wozu der Argwohn?", fragte er den Nando, der ihn wiederum nur anfunkelte und nichts erwiderte.  
Sanye lachte leise. "Ach, lasst ihn doch.", meinte er gutmütig und machte eine kurze Pause. Er liebt Pausen, er liebte es sowieso möglichst dramatisch. "Er hat ja Recht."

* * *

"Er hat ja Recht."  
Mit diesen Worten sprang der Kapitän der Cirya vor und zog gleichzeitig ein feines weißes Messer aus seinem Gürtel. Bevor Legolas - komplett überrascht - reagieren konnte, stand Sanye hinter ihm, einen Arm fest um seinen Hals gelegt. Er fühlte kühles Metall über die dünne Haut seiner Kehle ritzen. Auf Beriods Gesicht stand ein undeutbarer Ausdruck, irgend etwas zwischen ‚Ich habe es gewusst!', Was nun?' und Wehe dir...'. Doch der Leibwächter rührte sich um keinen Schritt von der Stelle, er wandte nicht einmal den Kopf, als auf der Cirya geräuschvoll Schwerter und Messer gezogen wurden. Unverwandt sah er Sanye an, der Legolas in seiner Gewalt hatte.  
Sanye grinste ihn an. Na, was jetzt? Was tust du nun?', wollte er fragen, unterließ es aber. Keine Zeit für Spielchen. Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete er seinen Leuten, dass sie auf der Cirya bleiben sollten. "Ihr werdet uns ein Stück weit begleiten, edler Herr.", meinte er betont freundlich zu Legolas, der sich nicht dazu herabließ, etwas zu erwidern.  
Gimli stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt, immer noch fassungslos über das Geschehene. Er beobachtete Legolas, der vollkommen ruhig zu bleiben schien angesichts des Messers an seiner Kehle und dem feinen Blutrinnsal, das bereits seinen Hals hinablief. Einen Moment lang fragte er sich, ob der Elb vielleicht unter Schock stand - dann sah er das kalte Glitzern in seinen Augen, bemerkte, wie er jeden einzelnen Muskel spannte. Und er registrierte den kurzen Blick, den sein Freund ihm zuwarf. Gimli verstand. "Das war so was von klar!", begann er lautstark zu wettern. "Dass du auch immer in Schwierigkeiten geraten musst! Ich war auf eine ruhige Reise gefasst, aber nein, der Herr Elb zieht Probleme ja magisch an. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Nichts als Ärger mit den verdammten Elben..." Die dröhnende Stimme, die neben ihm Verwünschungen über Elben in ziemlich schlechtem Sindarin ausstieß, ließ Sanye kaum eine andere Wahl, als den Kopf zu dem Zwerg zu wenden. Es war nur ein winziger Blick, mit dem er dieses polternde Etwas bedenken wollte - doch er war zu lang. Schneller, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte - bevor er auch nur wusste, wie ihm geschah - hatte Legolas sich aus seinem Griff gewunden, ihm einen Schlag vor die Brust versetzt, der ihn taumeln ließ, und ihn entwaffnet. Sanye zog das zweite Messer, das er mit sich führte, ein genauer Zwilling des ersten. Darauf wiederum war Legolas nicht vorbereitet.  
"Ich habe etwa doppelt so viele Männer wie Ihr, schätze ich.", meinte Sanye leise.  
"Ich bin etwa doppelt so schnell wie Ihr, schätze ich.", hielt Legolas ebenso gedämpft dagegen.  
Verwundert sah Gimli, was er mit seiner Schimpftirade im Endeffekt bewirkt hatte. Still und regungslos standen Sanye und Legolas sich gegenüber, die Messer jeweils an der Halsschlagader des anderen. Sie starrten sich an, ohne zu blinzeln. Jeder versuchte zu ahnen, was der andere dachte und vorhatte. Ein leises Poltern auf dem Deck ließ alle außer den beiden und Beriod aufsehen.  
Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall - und dicker, dunkler Rauch hüllte das graue Schiff ein. Legolas sah nichts mehr, versuchte sich auf sein Gehör zu konzentrieren - was schwer war angesichts des panischen Lärms um ihn herum. Gleichzeitig realisierte er, dass dies geplant gewesen war. Eine gezielte Ablenkung. Er wich zur Seite aus, als Sanye sich plötzlich auf ihn stürzte. Der Rauch war zu dick, als dass er hätte sehen können, wie der Elb mit dem Griff seines Messers ausholte. Der Schlag an die Schläfe traf ihn völlig unvorbereitet, ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Wieder legte sich der Arm um seinen Hals, drückte unbarmherzig zu.  
"So einen Fang lasse ich mir doch nicht entgehen!", zischte Sanye an seinem Ohr und versuchte ihn mitzuschleifen. Er hatte nicht mit Legolas' Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet. Dieser hielt nämlich immer noch das Messer in der Hand und stach nun so gezielt wie eben möglich hinter sich - er traf auf einen weichen Widerstand, dann bohrte sich die schlanke Klinge in Fleisch. Sanye keuchte auf. "Wie Ihr wollt - ich kann auch anders.", schnappte er und versetzte dem Elben vor ihm einen gezielten Schlag in den Nacken - Legolas brach zusammen. Er fing ihn auf, bevor er hart auf dem Deck aufschlagen konnte, und versuchte sich in dem dicken Rauch zu orientieren... vor allen Dingen herauszufinden, wo dieser Nando war. Dann stieß er einen Pfiff aus, das Zeichen für seine Leute. Es gab noch einen Knall, noch lauter als zuvor. Das graue Schiff erbebte heftig, kaum jemand konnte sich auf den Beinen halten, als die Explosion ihre volle Kraft entfaltete. Zu dem dicken Rauch kam noch die schier unerträgliche Hitze von Feuer hinzu. Es regnete feine Holzsplitter. Feine, extrem spitze Holzsplitter. Sie ritzten Gimlis Gesicht auf, seine Arme und Hände. Er spürte, wie seine Füße nass wurden, er das Gleichgewicht verlor... dann traf ihn etwas hartes am Kopf, und Dunkelheit umfing ihn. 

_TBC..._


	5. Pirates

Liderphin: Gerne doch ;-)

Lady Adamas: Ich lieeeebe Cliffhanger.. und wenn du die geänderte Inhaltsangabe bemerkt hast: Ich hab meine Meinung geändert, ein kleines bisschen bittersüße Romantik kommt doch vor ;-)

Alana: ... und weiter geht's!

* * *

_Pirates _

Nicht halb so zufrieden, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte, beobachtete Sanye die immer kleiner werdenden, rauchenden Trümmer des grauen Schiffes am Horizont.

„Schickt einen Vogel nach Alqalonde, sie können die Überrest aufsammeln.", meinte er zu Tinwe, seinem Diener. Der Junge war vielleicht fünfzehn Jahre alt. Der kleine Elb nickte artig und machte sich auf den Weg, die Nachricht zu schreiben. Sanye stellte sich die Gesichter der zuständigen Elben in Alqalonde vor, wenn sie erfuhren, dass die Cirya schon wieder zugeschlagen hatte.

„Ihr müsst Euch schon schlauer anstellen, wenn Ihr uns fassen wollt...", flüsterte er selbstzufrieden vor sich hin. „Piraten, meine Herren. Piraten. Wir halten uns nicht an Eure Regeln..."Warum wollte sich das Gefühl der Genugtuung heute nicht einstellen? Sie hatten mit Sicherheit einen guten Fang gemacht, der Sinda würde ihnen eine Menge Lösegeld bringen – und darum allein ging es.

Als von dem grauen Schiff nichts weiter als eine hohe Rauchsäule mehr zu sehen war, wandte er sich ab und stellte fest, dass Faire, die einzige Frau an Bord, gerade wieder an Deck kam.

„Wie geht es unserem Gast?", rief Sanye zu ihr hinüber und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu ihr.

Die Halbelbe strich sich einige wirre Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn und sah den Kapitän stirnrunzelnd an. „Du hast ihm einen ziemlichen Schlag versetzt. Sobald wird er nicht mehr aufwachen – und wenn, wird er noch lange Zeit Kopfschmerzen haben. Musste das wirklich sein?"

„Der edle Herr war ziemlich hartnäckig.", verteidigte Sanye sich zynisch und zog sein Hemd ein Stück hoch, so dass Faire die üble Fleischwunde an seiner Seite sehen konnte. „Anders konnte ich ihn nicht überwältigen. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Krieger in diesen eleganten Kleidern steckt."

„Du hast auch noch eine Menge zu lernen. Das war ersichtlich.", meinte Faire. „Ich habe von hier aus gesehen, wie er dich entwaffnet hat. Das hätte dich schon stutzig machen können, meinst du nicht?"Ein Brummen war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam. „Wie dem auch sei: Diese Wunde muss behandelt werden. Komm mit."

„He, ich habe hier das Kommando, meine Liebe!"

Faire hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und funkelte ihn an. „Nicht mehr lange, wenn ich mich nicht um diese Verletzung kümmere. Du kommst mit, auf der Stelle!", zischte sie in einem Ton, bei dem Sanye das Gefühl hatte es wäre besser, ihr nicht zu widersprechen. Ergeben folgte er ihr und blickte seine Männer wütend an, die ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnten.

Zum Glück war das Wasser warm. Ansonsten wären sie wahrscheinlich bereits alle jämmerlich erfroren, dachte Gimli sich und klammerte sich an die Planke mit dem Gefühl, jeden Moment abzurutschen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen in den Tiefen des Meeres zu verschwinden – wie in den letzten drei Tagen auch. Langsam begann er zu glauben, dass er hier draußen irgendwo im nirgendwo sterben würde. Die anfängliche Hoffnung, dass ein Schiff sie auflesen würde, war Resignation gewichen.

Die Elben um ihn herum, in auch keiner besseren Lage als er selbst, sprachen leise miteinander. Gimli verstand nur wenig, von wegen Strömung, Winde und ähnliches. Niemand machte sich die Mühe, mit ihm zu reden – was er sogar verstehen konnte. Er war nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt – verständlicherweise – und wusste selbst, dass er dann unausstehlich war.

Ansonsten war Beriod der einzige, der beharrlich gemieden wurde. Legolas' Leibwächter schien komplett verstummt zu sein. Er starrte nur vor sich hin, und Gimli meinte leise Verzweiflung in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er hatte versagt. Dreitausend Jahre lang hatte er seinen Herrn vor jeglicher Gefahr beschützt – und nun, auf dieser letzten Reise in den ewigen Frieden Valinors, versagte er. Legolas war fort.

Anfänglich hatten sie noch nach ihm gesucht, es jedoch bald aufgegeben. Entweder hatten die Piraten ihn verschleppt – oder er lag, zusammen mit dem Schiff, auf dem dunklen Meeresgrund... wie beinahe die Hälfte der Besatzung. Keine Variante gefiel Gimli, denn – soviel hatte er aus den Gesprächen der Piraten heraus gehört – selten bis niemals kamen Gefangene der Piraten wieder lebend zurück. Und angeblich war Ertrinken dem langsamen Tod durch einen Piraten vorzuziehen.

Gimli erlaubte sich ein leises Seufzen. Dass es so enden musste... er war für jedes Abenteuer zu haben, hatte er Legolas vor ihrer Abreise erzählt. Mittlerweile war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, in Mittelerde zu bleiben. Für sie beide... obwohl er wusste, dass es Legolas zerrissen hätte, seiner Sehnsucht nicht nachgeben zu können. Vielleicht war es doch besser so.... immerhin, sie hatten schon schlimmeres durchgestanden. Sie hatten den Ringkrieg durchgestanden. Der Gedanke machte ihm nicht viel Mut, aber es half ein wenig.

„Ein Schiff!"

Hatte er schon Halluzinationen? Nein, eindeutig hatte einer der Elben das Wort ‚Schiff' ausgesprochen. Hastig sah er auf und blickte sich um. Sogar er konnte es erkennen. Angesichts des aufgefrischten Windes dauerte es nicht lange, bis es so nahe war, dass er sogar die Besatzung sehen konnte. Und den Namen, der in goldenen Buchstaben am Bug stand: ‚Elerína'

Gimli schluckte. Elerína. Die Seeleute hatten sich während ihrer Überfahrt von diesem Schiff erzählt, mit Furcht in ihren Augen.

Piraten.

Ein leichtes Schunkeln. Es war einschläfernd. Angenehm warme, frische Luft, die nach Meer und Salz roch. Er erwachte.

Er zuckte zusammen, als stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu toben begann. Ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Selbst das dämmrige Licht des Raumes stach ihm in den Augäpfeln. Schließlich, als die Schmerzen wieder erträglicher wurden, versuchte er es noch einmal.

Eine Weile starrte er einfach nur an die hölzerne Decke über ihm und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war.

„Ah, der hohe Herr ist erwacht."

Legolas zuckte erneut zusammen. Die Stimme dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Und ihm fielen die vergangenen Ereignisse unangenehm wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Verzeihung.", meinte Sanye belustigt, doch mit scheinbar ehrlicher Besorgnis in der nun gedämpften Stimme. „Ich hatte nicht vor, so fest zu zu schlagen... aber Ihr habt mir keine Wahl gelassen, muss ich dazu sagen."

„Wer hat wem keine Wahl gelassen?", fragte Legolas bissig und richtete sich vorsichtig auf. „Immerhin habt Ihr versucht..."Er brach ab, als eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes durch ihn fuhr.

„... Euch zu entführen, wie Recht Ihr habt. Und wenn Ihr Euch umseht werdet Ihr feststellen, dass es uns trotz Eurer massiven Gegenwehr doch gelungen ist.", erzählte Sanye zufrieden und trat einige Schritte vor, so dass Legolas ihn ansehen konnte, ohne den Kopf viel zu bewegen.

Er lehnte sich, nachdem er sich komplett aufgerichtet hatte, vorsichtig mit dem Rücken an die Wand, an der sein Bett stand, und schloss einen Augenblick lang erneut die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er direkt in Sanyes grinsendes Gesicht, was seine Laune nicht gerade besserte.

„Unsere Heilerin meinte, die Kopfschmerzen müssten innerhalb der nächsten Tage verschwinden. Und falls es Euch beruhigt: Ich werde auch noch ein Weilchen mit der Wunde zu tun haben, die Ihr mir zugefügt habt." Legolas starrte ihn einfach nur an. Sanye seufzte. „Natürlich beruhigt Euch das überhaupt nicht. Warum sollte es auch."

Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich. „Aber dies sollte Euch beruhigen: Sobald wir das Lösegeld für Euch bekommen haben, seid Ihr wieder ein freier Mann."Er hatte sich leicht vorgebeugt und schlug einen freundschaftlichen Tonfall an.

Legolas lehnte sich ebenfalls vor und fragte in dem gleichen Ton: „Wer sollte Lösegeld für mich zahlen?"

Einen Moment lang schien er Sanye mit dieser Frage ehrlich zu verdutzen. Dann fasste sich der schwarzhaarige Elb wieder. „Nun, der Herr – ich nehme doch an... was heißt hier, ich nehme an... ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihr von edler Herkunft seid... will meinen, nicht gerade aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen stammt.", sagte er dann. „Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass eben solche Familien viel Geld zu bezahlen bereit sind, wenn es um das Leben ihrer Mitglieder geht. Bis jetzt musste ich zumindest noch niemanden umbringen."

Legolas erlaubte sich ein schiefes Grinsen, dass den Kapitän der Cirya ehrlich zu verunsichern schien. „Nun, der Herr.", begann er, ihn imitierend. „Dann nehmt Ihr falsch an. Ich stamme zwar nicht aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen, aber Ihr werdet Euch schwer tun jemanden zu finden, der Lösegeld zu bezahlen bereit ist – denn zum einen befindet meine Familie sich in Mittelerde, zum anderen ist mein Vater in Valinor fast so verhasst wie ein Zwerg.", erzählte er.

Das Grinsen wich langsam von Sanyes Gesicht. Abrupt stand er auf. „Wir werden sehen.", meinte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Übrigens... diese Tür ist nicht verschlossen. Ihr könnt Euch frei auf dem Schiff bewegen, solange wir nicht in die Nähe von Land oder einem anderen Schiff kommen."

„Zu gütig.", kommentierte Legolas.

Sanye rollte genervt mit den Augen und verließ den Raum. Langsam aber sicher hatte er das Gefühl, einen schweren Fehler begangen zu haben.

_TBC..._

Reviews? Ich bin auch gaaaanz brav und poste weiter...


	6. Captains

Liderphin: Ich sage nüschts ;-) Trotzdem danke, hier kommt das nächste Kapitelchen...

* * *

_Captains _

Die anfängliche Euphorie über das Auftauchen des Schiffes war purer Angst gewichen. Gimli hörte die Elben tuscheln, von wegen die Piraten würden sie hier einfach im Wasser liegen lassen – was angeblich besser war, als von ihnen an Bord geholt zu werden.

Gimli wäre beinahe von seiner Planke gerutscht, als die Bugwelle der Elerína ihn traf. Doch kurz darauf hatte sich das Wasser wieder beruhigt und das mächtige weiße Schiff trieb still neben ihnen. Als er aufsah, erkannte er hämische Gesichter, die über die Reling hinab ins Wasser sahen und sich offenbar köstlich amüsierten. Doch der Zwerg hielt es für besser, sich jetzt nicht darüber zu ärgern.

„He, Néndil!", rief einer von ihnen über die Schulter.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Gimli, wie Beriod plötzlich aufblickte. Es war das erste Mal seitdem sie hier im Wasser warteten, dass er sich rührte. Doch den Ausdruck, der sich seinen Weg auf das Gesicht des Elben bahnte, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht interpretieren.... leicht bewegte er die Lippen, und Gimli meinte ihn fluchen zu hören.

„Wen haben wir den da?", fragte eine Stimme gedehnt, von oben herab.

Gimli klappte der Mund auf. Der Elb, der auf sie hinab blickte, hätte Beriods Zwillingsbruder sein können. Die gleichen silbern schimmernden Haare, die gleichen grünen Augen, die gleiche Statur... sogar fast die gleiche Stimme. Aber irgendwie war er trotzdem anders... ausgemergelt sah er aus, ein bitterer, hämischer Zug hatte tiefe Furchen in sein Gesicht eingegraben. Der Zwerg hörte Beriod leise seufzen.

„Na, Bruderherz? Ist das Wasser auch angenehm?"

„Kann mich nicht beschweren.", brummte der Angesprochene eindeutig missgelaunt zurück. Die Elben, die mit ihnen im Wasser trieben, sahen argwöhnisch zwischen den beiden hin und her.

„Dann ist es ja gut...", meinte Néndil grinsend. Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die Gestalten schweifen, die offenbar schon einige Tage hier im Wasser trieben und sich an die Trümmer eines grauen Schiffs klammerten. Er stockte kurz, als er Gimli sah – richtete seinen Blick dann aber wieder auf Beriod.

„Als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, schworst du gerade Treue dem Königssohn gegenüber... und ich werde ihn beschützen, mit meinem Leben oder meinem Tod... so waren deine Worte, nicht wahr? Ist schon ein Weilchen her... aber wenn ich das richtig sehe, hast du deinen Herrn verloren?"

Beriod antwortete nicht, starrte seinen Bruder nur stumm an... das Gefühl, das durch seine Augen schimmerte, war eindeutig Hass.

Néndil schien plötzlich etwas einzufallen. „Er ist nicht entführt worden, oder?"

Verwirrt sah Legolas' Leibwächter ihn einen Augenblick lang an. „Doch.", antwortete er schließlich.

Néndils Miene verfinsterte sich so schnell, wie ein Sommergewitter über diesen Gewässern aufziehen konnte. Mit der geballten Faust schlug er auf die Reling. „Sanye! Die Cirya!", rief er. „Sie sind uns schon wieder zuvor gekommen..." Unmutiges Murren erhob sich unter seinen Leuten. „Männer, wir müssen etwas unternehmen... dieses Schiff macht uns langsam aber sicher unseren Ruf streitig." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf die Gestalten im Wasser. „Fischt sie heraus. Wir verfolgen die Cirya... viel Vorsprung kann sie noch nicht haben."

* * *

„Und?"

„Was und?"

„Na, weißt du mittlerweile, wie er überhaupt heißt? Wir können schlecht ständig von ‚unserem Gast' sprechen!", meinte Faire mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Außerdem sollten wir langsam unsere Forderungen wegschicken... Tinwe hat den Brief schon fertig, er braucht nur noch den Namen... was grummelst du?"

„Wir können keinen Namen nennen.", erzählte Sanye genervt. „Niemand würde Lösegeld für ihn zahlen... sein Vater ist wohl einer von diesen Leuten, die von jedem gehasst werden. Er hat keine Familie in Valinor."

„Ich bitte dich, wir können schlecht schreiben: Tja, wir haben hier jemanden, den wir umbringen, wenn wir nicht so und so viel Lösegeld dafür bekommen! Sanye, das ist albern. Eine wertlose Geisel – wie heißt er nun?"

„Keine Ahnung.", kam die missmutige Antwort. „Wird er uns schon irgendwann verraten. Wertlos hin oder her – versuchen können wir es. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, können wir ihn immer noch umbringen, oder?"

Leises Brummen kam von seinen Leuten, die bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatten.

„Aber mit jedem Tag wächst das Risiko, Sanye.", bemerkte irgendwer.

„Das funktioniert nie und nimmer...."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut.", lenkte der Kapitän der Cirya schließlich ein. „Ich leg ihn sofort um, und wir suchen uns ein Handelsschiff, das wir überfallen können. Haben wir auch schon lange nicht mehr gemacht. Da springt wenigstens mit Sicherheit etwas bei heraus.", schlug er vor und erntete dafür ein paar zufriedene Rufe.

„Sanye.", sagte Faire plötzlich und deutete hinter ihn. „Je schneller wir ihn los sind, desto besser."

Der Elb drehte sich langsam um, nickte währenddessen.

Als der Kopfschmerz langsam nachgelassen hatte, war Legolas schließlich aufgestanden. Der Pirat hatte die Wahrheit gesagt – die Tür war unverschlossen. Obwohl er sich noch etwas unsicher auf den Beinen fühlte, suchte er sich seinen Weg an Deck. Fliehen konnte er nicht, soviel war ihm klar... aber sich einen Überblick über die Lage verschaffen, in der er sich befand.

An Deck angekommen, lehnte er sich an die Reling und ließ sich die Sonne ins Gesicht scheinen. Der kühle Seewind linderte seine Kopfschmerzen ein wenig. Die Piraten, die sich ein wenig abseits unterhielten, beachtete er nicht weiter. Er hörte ihnen noch nicht einmal zu. Andererseits... sie sprachen extrem leise, wahrscheinlich über ihn...

Legolas dachte nach, während er weiterhin auf die strahlend blaue Wasseroberfläche starrte. Er war nicht so gut in Form, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte – glaubte aber, dass er dennoch mit dem Kapitän fertig werden konnte. Selbst in angeschlagenem Zustand war er schneller. Das war keine Überheblichkeit, sondern schlichtes Wissen.... wenn nur diese Kopfschmerzen nicht wären.

Vielleicht hätte er Sanye nicht erzählen sollen, dass er absolut wertlos für ihn war. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, kam er sich ziemlich dumm vor... wahrscheinlich waren die stechenden Kopfschmerzen Schuld daran gewesen, dass er nicht auf die Idee gekommen war, dass er sich selbst in Gefahr brachte.

Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zu den Piraten stand, spürte er, wie jemand auf ihn zukam. Es war das kaum hörbare Geräusch von Schritten einerseits... und ein Gefühl andererseits. Er hatte mit den Jahren gelernt, sich auch auf so menschliche Dinge wie Intuition zu verlassen und hoffte, dass ihm dies jetzt zugute kam. Er sperrte alle Geräusche aus außer diesen, die von der Person verursacht wurden. Er hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, Luft, die durchschnitten wurde. Legolas spannte sich, war bereit dazu, einen Angriff abzuwehren.

Doch der kam nicht.

„Nun, mein Freund.", begann Sanye, scheinbar gut gelaunt, und lehnte sich lässig neben ihn an die weiße Reling. Legolas warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Wisst Ihr eigentlich, dass ich noch niemals jemanden getroffen habe, der diesen verachtenden, entnervten Blick so gut beherrscht wie Ihr?", fragte der Kapitän.

„Wisst Ihr eigentlich, dass ich noch niemals jemanden getroffen habe, der meine Nerven so sehr strapaziert wie Ihr?", fragte er zurück.

„Woher könnt Ihr dies dann?"

„Schon mal mit einem Zwerg unterwegs gewesen?"

Legolas wandte sich von ihm ab und starrte wieder hinaus an den Horizont.

‚Ganz ruhig.', ermahnte er sich. ‚Lass dich nicht von ihm provozieren. Gimli ist schlimmer als jeder Elb, also bleibe ruhig. Er will doch nur, dass du dich aufregst...'

Er fühlte, wie er wieder ruhiger wurde. Der Gedanke an Gimli half ein wenig, sich von der misslichen Lage abzulenken, in der er sich befand. Eigentlich wollte er nur noch eines: Diesen Elben los werden und endlich in die Unsterblichen Lande gelangen. Zusammen mit Gimli... und Beriod.

Beriod. Ihn hatte er beinahe vergessen. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wie es seinem Leibwächter jetzt ging... wenn er ihn für tot hielt, würde er selbst auch nicht mehr lange leben. Wenn er wusste, dass sein Herr entführt worden war, würde er alles, aber auch wirklich alles daran setzen, ihn wieder zu befreien. Soweit kannte Legolas ihn. Dennoch blieb ihm ein Blick in die Seele des Elben stets verwehrt. Dafür war die Distanz zwischen ihnen immer zu groß gewesen.

Er bemerkte, dass Sanye ihn immer noch von der Seite anstarrte, und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Dieser Elb liebte es offensichtlich dramatisch.

Als Legolas keine Anstalten machte ihn weiter zu beachten, redete Sanye schließlich weiter. „Wie dem auch sei...", begann er gedehnt. „Nachdem, was Ihr mir berichtet habt, scheint Ihr leider wertlos für uns zu sein."

„Soll heißen?" Meine Güte, war diese Situation lächerlich. Dieser Elb versuchte doch tatsächlich, noch ein bisschen Spannung aufzubauen, bevor er ihn entweder über Bord werfen oder erstechen wollte. Legolas verdrehte die Augen. Langsam aber sicher glaubte er, dass es besser gewesen wäre, in Mittelerde zu bleiben.

Sanye antwortete nicht, sondern umfasste den Griff des Messers fester, das er schon die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehalten hatte. Dann holte er wortlos aus und stach zu.

_TBC..._

Liest sonst noch jemand? Eventuelle stille Mitleser: Meldet euch, eure Reviews helfen mir ungemein!


	7. Turning point

Alana: Ui, das will ich natürlich net... hier kommt das neue Kapitel... ;))

das Einhorn: Hehe... danke ;-)

Sirina: Mein Name bedeutet 'Juwel des Mondes' (wenn's dich interessiert, schau mal bei meiner Story 'Zwielicht' rein, da stammt der Charakter her...) Fühl dich geknuddelt für dein liebes Review!

* * *

_Turning point_

Das selbst für einen Elben kaum wahrnehmbare Geräusch der Luft, die von Mithril durchschnitten wurde, war Legolas vertraut geworden in den langen Jahren seines Lebens. Seine Reflexe waren geübt und war auf den Angriff vorbereitet – was Sanye nicht ahnte.

Scheinbar mühelos blockte er den Angriff ab, und schneller als Sanye gucken konnte, hatte er ihm das Messer abgenommen. Der Elb schluckte und riss überrascht die Augen auf, als er das kühle Metall plötzlich in seinem Nacken spürte.

„Kann es sein, dass ihr ein wenig schwer von Begriff seid? Oder einfach nur überheblich?", fragte Legolas leise und mit einem deutlichen Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Beides.", meinte Faire.

„He, könntet Ihr vielleicht mal die Güte haben, mir zu helfen?", beschwerte Sanye sich und warf autoritäre Blicke um sich, die niemanden wirklich zu beeindrucken schienen. Seine Leute standen ruhig da und beobachteten die Szene, die sich ihnen bot.

„Du prahlst doch immer damit, was für ein großes Talent du für Verhandlungen hast... ich schätze, jetzt wird es Zeit, dies einzusetzen..."

„Ihr verdammten....", begann der Pirat. Dann stieß er geräuschvoll Luft aus und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. „Hätte der werte Herr vielleicht die Güte, mich loszulassen?", fragte er dann zähneknirschend.

„Nennt mir einen guten Grund, warum ich das tun sollte."

„Weil Ihr dann vielleicht doch am Leben bleiben werdet...?"

„Dann vielleicht doch?", hakte Legolas leicht entnervt nach.

Sanye grummelte leise. „In Ordnung, schon gut, niemand wird mehr versuchen Euch umzulegen. Aber denkt ja nicht, dass ich extra einen Hafen anlaufe, um Euch abzusetzen!", fügte er herrisch hinzu.

„Würde es Eurem zweifelhaften Ansehen als Kapitän dieses Schiffes sehr schaden, wenn ich Euch dazu überreden würde? Ihr müsst wissen, ich habe auch ein gewisses ‚Talent' für Verhandlungen..."

„Kann es sein oder amüsiert Ihr Euch gerade prächtig darüber, dass Ihr mich an den Haken bekommen habt?", brummte Sanye, der Legolas' Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

„Die Möglichkeit besteht.", entgegnete dieser und ließ ihn los. Dann untersuchte er kurz das Messer, das er in der Hand hielt. „Wem habt Ihr das denn gestohlen? Kommt mir bekannt vor."

„Was weiß ich, ist schon ein Weilchen her…", grummelte Sanye und rieb sich die Stelle im Nacken, wo Legolas die Schneide des Messers unangenehm fest eingedrückt hatte.

„Celeborn." Legolas fiel wieder ein, woher er die feinen Gravierungen auf der Schneide kannte.

„Großartig. Jetzt sind wir schlauer… Was steht ihr hier so rum? Wollt ihr nun zurück zur Handelsroute oder nicht?" Der missmutige Kapitän der Cirya sah sich um, blickte in grinsende Gesichter. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Legolas das Messer in seinen Gürtel steckte und sich gemächlich zurück zur Reling bewegte, um dort wieder genauso regungslos zu verharren wie zuvor. Er war noch in Hörweite, doch dass schien seine Leute nicht weiter zu stören.

„Sanye… du weißt schon, dass du gerade von deinem eigenen Gefangenen überwältigt wurdest.", bemerkte Faire schließlich. „Ehrlich gesagt: Peinlicher Auftritt."

Legolas konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er ihre Worte hörte. Er hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, dass diese Piraten nicht so gefährlich waren, wie sie taten – jedenfalls nicht für jemanden wie ihn, der sich zu wehren wusste, trotz seiner edlen, ruhigen Erscheinung. Er strich über die vom Salzwasser langsam steif werdenden Ärmel seiner Robe und tastete sich langsam bis zum Kragen des Gewandes vor. Eine Erinnerung stieg in ihm hoch. Leise Panik überkam ihn, als er nichts weiter als seine eigene Haut ertasten konnte.

Wie hatte er das nur vergessen können…?

Dann lenkte ihn ein lautes, hektisches Klopfen ab. Kurz darauf ertönte etwas, dass wie ein unwilliges Wiehern klang. Legolas fuhr herum.

„Laure…?"

„So ein Pferd. Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass wir so ein Tier einfach ersaufen lassen würden, oder?", schnappte Sanye. „Tut mir wenigstens den Gefallen – geht runter und bringt ihn zur Ruhe, dieser Lärm ist ja unerträglich…"

Legolas sah ihn schief an und überlegte, ob er sich vielleicht über den respektlosen Ton des Elben beschweren sollte, verzichtete aber schließlich darauf. Er sollte die Geduld Sanyes nicht unnötig strapazieren – wer weiß, vielleicht schätzte er den Elben falsch ein und würde eines morgens nicht mehr aufwachen… und das wollte er auf alle Fälle vermeiden.

Er seufzte tief, während er die engen Treppen hinab bis auf das unterste Deck stieg. So lächerlich die Situation eben noch gewesen war – er durfte nicht vergessen… konnte gar nicht vergessen, dass er noch immer ein Gefangener war… Gefangener und Geisel. Wenn er diese Chance verspielte, würde er niemals nach Valinor gelangen, in diese Lande, nach denen sich sein Herz so sehr sehnte. Das war sein einziges Ziel – die Unsterblichen Lande. Zusammen mit Gimli.

Er murmelte beruhigende Worte, während er sich den Weg zu der Box suchte, die Laure gerade zu Feuerholz verarbeitete. Das Pferd stellte die Ohren auf, hielt inne und wandte ihm schließlich den Kopf zu. „Ich bin es, Laure. Komm, ganz ruhig… alles in Ordnung…", flüsterte ihm in die Ohren.

‚Natürlich ist nichts in Ordnung.', dachte er sich dann und ließ sich, plötzlich merkwürdig erschöpft, gegen den Holzverschlag und in das weiche Stroh sinken. ‚Nichts ist in Ordnung. Ich sollte gar nicht hier sein. Nicht auf diesem Schiff.' Er seufzte und schloss kurz die Augen.

Gegen seinen Willen musste er lächeln, als Laure ihm mit seiner weichen Nase über das Gesicht fuhr, als wollte er ihn trösten. Das Pferd schnaubte leise und ging schließlich in die Knie, legte sich in die Box, genauso erschöpft wie sein Herr. Legolas bemerkte blutende Kratzer an seinen Beinen und kraulte ihn vorsichtig hinter den Ohren.

„Wir kommen hier schon wieder heraus, mein Guter. Wir schaffen das.", versuchte er Laure und sich selbst Mut zu machen. Vergeblicher Mut, wurde ihm bewusst. Die Situation war aussichtslos, das musste er sich eingestehen. So schnell würde er dieses Schiff nicht mehr verlassen. Er war erst einen Tag lang hier, doch es kam ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit – und jeder weitere Tag wurde eine Ewigkeit, je länger er den Unsterblichen Landen fern blieb. Sehnsucht zehrte wieder an seinem Herzen. Die altbekannte Trauer kehrte zurück. Über Aragorns Tod. Über den Verlust von Mittelerde, Ithilien, das er so sehr geliebt hatte. Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Herz schmerzte.

So in sich zusammengesunken fand Faire ihn am Abend. Sie räusperte sich vorsichtig um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, denn Legolas schien schon halbwegs in den traumähnlichen Zustand hinübergeglitten zu sein, den die Elben Schlaf nannten. Seine Augen waren trüb und leer, er starrte an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Laure lag ihm Stroh und sah Faire neugierig an. Er schnaubte leise.

Legolas schreckte hoch und schien augenblicklich seine würdevolle Erscheinung zurückgewinnen zu wollen, als er Faire bemerkte. Doch nach Augenblicken gab er es auf und ließ sich zurücksinken. Er fühlte sich schwach, nicht in der Lage den Schein zu wahren. Warum auch?

„Herr, wir essen jetzt zu Abend… falls ihr Hunger habt…", sagte sie leise.

Als Legolas schwach nickte, entfernte sie sich wieder. Besorgt stieg sie zurück an Deck, wo Sanye hoch aufgerichtet am Steuerrad stand und grimmig dreinschaute. „Was?", fragte er, als er Faire bemerkte, die in einiger Entfernung stand und ihn anstarrte.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um den Herrn.", erwiderte sie nüchtern.

Sanye schnaubte abfällig und wich ein Stück beiseite um Tinwe Platz zu machen, der gerade zusammen mit einigen anderen das Deck schrubbte. „Warum das denn? Du scheinst mir einen Narren an diesem Elben gefressen zu haben, meine Liebe. Aber er ist ein Gefangener, denk daran."

Faire sah ihn schief an und seufzte dann. „Ich meinte einfach, dass es ihm nicht gut geht.", setzte sie gereizt dagegen. „Er scheint einer der Elben zu sein, die Mittelerde verließen, weil ihr Herz sie danach verlangte – nicht aus anderen Gründen. Sein Zustand wird sich verschlechtern, mit jedem Tag, den er Valinor fernbleibt." Sorge klang durch ihre Stimme.

„Warum kümmert dich das?", erkundigte Sanye sich mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln.

Faire funkelte ihn an. „Wenn du's wirklich wissen willst – weil du eine Menge von ihm lernen kannst.", zischte sie zurück.

„Ich? Lernen? Von ihm?", grollte der Kapitän und malträtierte das Steuerrad bei dem Versuch, den richtigen Kurs zu finden. „Was sollte ich von ihm lernen? Wie man arrogant guckt und sich überheblich benimmt?"

„Offensichtlich ist er ein exzellenter Kämpfer und sehr redegewandt, Sanye, das kannst du nicht abstreiten.", fauchte die Elbenfrau zornig. „Und im Übrigen.", fügte sie mit einem überlegenen Lächeln hinzu. „Im Übrigen sieht er besser aus als du."

„Wie bitte?", brüllte Sanye. „Bist du völlig verrückt geworden, Faire? Wir kannst du… was ist?", fuhr er Tinwe an, der aufgeregt neben ihm auf und ab hüpfte.

„Schaut mal, was ich gefunden habe…."

_TBC..._

Stille Mitleser - meldet euch bitte!


	8. Awareness

Liderphin: Stimmt, ich lebe von Reviews! Deswegen schreib ich ja diese netten Cliffies ;-)

Alana: Danke für das Review... und immer schon weiter atmen ;)

LadyAdamas: Wow... so ein tolles Review hab ich schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr bekommen... ich freu mir hier nen Ast ab... fühl dich umgeknuddelt ;) Es freut mich, dass du Faire magst (tu ich auch), wie man merkt, wird sie noch eine größere Rolle spielen - aber lass dich überraschen! Hm, im Moment kann ich bei den Cliffies leider nicht ändern, da noch einige weitere Kapitel schon geschrieben sind... vielleicht lass ich aber mit mir reden, mal schauen ;) Naja, wie gesagt, lass dich überraschen.. ich hoffe, du liest fleißig weiter!

* * *

_Awareness_

„Was ist das?", fragte Sanye genervt und neugierig zugleich.

Tinwe hielt eine schmale silberne Kette hoch, in die in großzügigen Abständen kleine weiße Perlen eingearbeitet waren. Das allein hätte sie schon unglaublich wertvoll gemacht – doch offensichtlich waren die beiden Anhänger viel interessanter. Faire trat näher und schnappte Tinwe die Kette weg, bevor Sanye danach greifen konnte.

„He!"

„Unglaublich…", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, kaum das sie einen Blick auf die beiden Schmuckstücke geworden hatte.

„Was ist denn?", verlangte Sanye zu wissen und griff wieder danach, was Faire nicht weiter zu beeindrucken schien. Sie drehte sich einfach um.

„Das ist einfach… unglaublich…", wiederholte sie abwesend, Sanyes wütendes Gebrummel nicht bemerkend, und drehte sich schließlich wieder um. Sie hielt die Kette hoch – im Licht glänzten und strahlten die beiden Anhänger. „Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte sie eindringlich.

„Vielleicht würde ich es wissen, wenn du mir erlaubt hättest, einen Blick darauf zu werfen.", entgegnete Sanye pikiert und betrachtete die Kostbarkeiten an der Perlenkette. „Ein grüner Stein, na und? Was ist das andere…. Oh."

„Ja, oh. Oh ist gut. Sanye, wir haben ein Problem, ein großes Problem.", sagte Faire. „Er ist einer der neun, ein Mitglied der Gemeinschaft des Rings. Ein König."

„Ist doch gut.", widersprach der Kapitän ihr. „Ein König. Gefährte der Gemeinschaft. Glaubst du nicht, dass einer Menge Leute etwas an seinem Leben liegt? Wozu Familie, wenn es Verehrer und Bewunderer gibt, die zahlen würden? Tinwe! Schreib den Namen in den Brief. Legolas.", wies er den kleinen Elben an, der rasch unter Deck verschwand. „Ich versichere dir, meine Liebe, es wird Gold dabei rausspringen. Jede Menge Gold für uns.", fügte er an Faire gewandt hinzu. „Vielleicht war es doch kein Fehler."

„Was bringt uns das? Sanye, wenn das nicht sehr schnell vonstatten geht, stirbt er. Du hättest ihn gerade sehen müssen. Es wird schlimmer werden, von Tag zu Tag."

„Du übertreibst.", kommentierte er ihre Einwände, gab das Ruder an jemand anderen ab und ging zusammen mit ihr unter Deck, wo ein Teil der Mannschaft bereits lautstark am Essen war.

Legolas saß ebenfalls am Tisch und versuchte, unbeteiligt zu wirken. Obwohl man im schwachen Licht nicht viel erkennen konnte, sah er nicht wirklich krank aus. Höchstens etwas missgelaunt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er immer noch Kopfschmerzen. Kein Ton kam über seine Lippen, aber man sah ihm an, dass er am liebsten einen tiefen Seufzer ausgestoßen hätte, als er Sanye erblickte. Dieser ließ sich neben ihn auf einen Stuhl fallen und hielt ihm die Kette vor die Nase.

„Schaut mal, was wir gefunden haben.", meinte er grinsend. „Wie war das noch gleich… ‚Wer sollte Lösegeld für mich zahlen?' oder so ähnlich?"

Legolas sah ihn mit aller Verachtung an, die er aufbringen konnte. Betont langsam und würdevoll ergriff er die Kette. „Versuchen könnt Ihr es ja. Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht beschweren.", meinte er ablehnend und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bullauge zu, durch das die untergehende Sonne goldenes Licht sandte.

Dennoch glaubte Sanye, einen Funken in seinen Augen aufleuchten zu sehen, als er mit den Fingern über die beiden Anhänger strich, den grünen Stein und die aus Mithril gefertigte, kunstvoll mit weißen Edelsteinen besetzte Elbische Neun. Er glaubte, sowohl Trauer als auch Freude und Erleichterung zu erkennen – und Sehnsucht, unendliche, herzzerreißende Sehnsucht. Sollte Faire Recht gehabt haben?

Dann war der Augenblick vorbei, und er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Funke nicht vielleicht nur seiner Einbildung entsprungen war.

Legolas spürte den Blick, der auf ihm ruhte, solange er hier am Tisch saß. Spürte Neugierde und leisen Groll. Und sogar einen winzigen Anflug von Sorge, der sich jedoch bald wieder verlor. Kaum hatte er seinen Hunger gestillt, als er auch schon aufstand und sich wieder auf sein Zimmer zurückzog. Ihm war gleich, ob er damit gegen irgendeine Etikette verstieß, so es denn eine gab auf diesem Schiff. Er wollte nur noch Ruhe haben. Sein Kopf pochte unnachgiebig, raubte ihm die Fähigkeit klar zu denken, und er fühlte stechende Schmerzen in seiner Brust. Wahrscheinlich bildete er sich sie nur ein, doch das Wissen um diese Illusion linderte das Zerren und Reißen nicht im Geringsten.

Ungewohnt müde und erschöpft ließ er sich auf das schmale Bett fallen. Seine Arme und Beine fühlten sich schwer an, schmerzten leicht. Niemals zuvor hatte er eine solche Erschöpfung verspürt. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Als Faire kurze Zeit später vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und in das dunkle Zimmer hineinspähte, schlief er bereits. Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, um ihn zu beobachten, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der friedliche Schein täuschte. Der entspannte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war nur oberflächlich ruhig. In ihm sah es ganz anders aus, dessen war Faire sich sicher. Zu viele wie ihn hatte sie schon gesehen, zerrissen von der Sehnsucht, die an ihrem Herzen nagte und pickte und ihnen keine Ruhe mehr ließ.

Seine Hand hielt noch immer die Kette umklammert, er hatte die Finger fest um die Anhänger geschlossen, als gäben sie ihm Halt und Schutz in der Gefangenschaft, weit weg von den Landen, die er zu erreichen suchte.

Leise seufzend schloss Faire die Tür.

„Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. So kommst du auch nicht weiter.", murmelte Legolas vor sich hin und starrte an die hölzerne Decke, die von der Morgensonne in blasses silbernes Licht getaucht wurde. Er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, geträumt zu haben – doch wovon, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Nur der dumpfe Schmerz hinter seinen Augen ließ ihn fühlen, dass die letzte Nacht nicht so erholsam gewesen war, wie sie hätte sein sollen.

Langsam setzte er sich auf und blickte aus dem Bullauge hinaus auf die spiegelglatte, blaugrüne See. Dann begann er zu überlegen, während er beobachtete, wie die feurige Scheibe der Sonne immer höher wanderte, wie das Zimmer erhellt wurde von dem gleißend hellen Glitzern des Meeres.

Was sollte er tun? Wie sollte er entkommen? Nach Valinor gelangen? Gimli und Beriod wiederfinden?

So viele Fragen. Er fand keine Antworten. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn zu fliehen von der Cirya. Wie denn auch? Gimli und Beriod waren wahrscheinlich längst tot. Oder bereits in Valinor. Wer würde nach ihm suchen? Wie weit würde man gehen, um ihn zu finden und zu befreien…?

Es klopfte.

„Ja?", fragte er tonlos.

Die Tür knarrte leise. Faire trat ein. „Verzeiht – habe ich euch geweckt?", fragte sie leise.

„Nein.", erwiderte er knapp. Ihm war nicht nach Reden zu Mute und er machte sich keine Mühe, dies zu verbergen. „Was wollt Ihr?"

Unsicher setzte sie sich auf den Rand des Stuhls, von dem aus Sanye ihn einen Morgen zuvor angegrinst hatte. „Wie geht es Euch?", fragte sie zurückhaltend, als hätte sie Angst, dass er zornig werden würde.

Wider Willen musste er lächeln, als er dies bemerkte. Er beugte sich ein wenig vor. „Warum interessiert Euch das?", fragte er zurück.

Sie sah ihn prüfend an und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Würde es Euch beleidigen, wenn ich sagte, dass ich der Meinung bin… dass Ihr es verdient habt, mit einem gewissen Respekt behandelt zu werden?"

„Beleidigen nicht. Nur enttäuschen.", entgegnete Legolas. „Dass ihr so denkt, enttäuscht mich, Faire. Mehr nicht. Aber ich bin es gewohnt, deswegen kümmert es mich nicht mehr."

Faire nickte langsam. „Ja, ich verstehe…"

„Tut Ihr das wirklich?", fragte Legolas kühl. Faire zuckte unwillkürlich zurück, als er sich vorbeugte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ein Blitz sie treffen, als sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Ihr das tut. Bitte, lasst mich allein."

_TBC..._

Reviews? Ich schau auch ganz lieb...


	9. Pain

Liderphin: Danke erstmal... aber irgendwie verstehe ich nicht, was du an dem Satz nicht verstehst...

LadyAdamas: Dankö... fühl dich geknuddelt :) Naja, niemand ist perfekt, und wenn jemand einen schlechten Tag hat (zum Beispiel, weil dieser jemand entführt wurde) kann man vielleicht schon mal ein bisschen von seinem 'Charme' verlieren... ist doch nur realistisch :)) Und ja, generell schreibe ich nur HdR-FFs... abgesehen von meinen eigenen Geschichten natürlich...

* * *

_Pain_

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Schwer atmend lehnte Faire sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand und starrte auf die Tür, aus der sie gerade getreten war. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Warum? Warum schmerzte es sie, dass Legolas so abweisend war?

Vielleicht….

Irgend etwas war ihm eigen, das sie faszinierte. Diese Ausstrahlung. Die Weisheit, die durch seine noch so jungen Augen schien. Vielleicht war es einfach das Wissen darum, wer er war. Ein König. Gefährte des Rings. Ein Held – den sie verehrt hatte von der Minute an, in der sie die Geschichte gehört hatte von der Gemeinschaft der Neun, die aufgebrochen waren, um den Einen Ring zu vernichten.

War es das, das sie so sehr schmerzte? Die plötzliche Erkenntnis, dass diese Person jenseits der Tür so ganz anders war, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte? Abweisend, kühl, unfreundlich? All das, was sie niemals vermutet hätte…?

Anders konnte es nicht sein. Sie fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind, dem man gerade gesagt hatte, dass ein Märchen nur ein Märchen war und keine Realität. Dass es die strahlenden Helden und schönen Königstöchter niemals wirklich gegeben hatte. Als wären ihr mit einem Schlag sämtliche Träume genommen worden.

Wie ein kleines Kind fühlte sie sich, als sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur die Hoffnung gewesen, diesem Leben hier entkommen zu können. Sie liebte die See, und nur die See. Doch obwohl sie es akzeptiert hatte, Piratin zu sein, konnte sie dies nicht lieben.

Immer noch, nach all den Jahren, wollte sie weg hier, von diesem Schiff. Schon oft hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, doch immer war sie geblieben – denn sie wusste, die ‚Cirya' war ihre einzige Chance, ein halbwegs angenehmes Leben zu führen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte auch einfach ihr Gewissen Sanye gegenüber beruhigen, der sie aufgelesen hatte in den Straßen Alqalondes, mittellos, hoffnungslos, vor langen Jahren.

„Mach dir nichts vor.", wisperte sie unhörbar und kämpfte die Tränen nieder, die sich einen Weg ihre Wangen hinab suchen wollten. Was hatte sie einfach erwartet? Dass Legolas sie mit sich genommen hätte, weg von diesem Dasein als Piratin? Das war ein Witz, und sie hätte das eigentlich ganz genau wissen müssen.

Zitternd rappelte sie sich hoch, sich an der Wand abstützend. Die Holzbohlen unter ihren Füßen schwankten im leichten Wellengang und aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie nach all den Jahren plötzlich Probleme, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Faire schleppte sich, immer noch bebend, zurück in ihr Zimmer und ließ sich dort auf ihr Bett fallen.

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck trat Sanye aus einer schattigen Ecke und starrte einen Moment auf die Tür, durch die Faire gerade verschwunden war. Dann wandte er sich kurz um und blickte zurück in die Richtung von Legolas' Zimmer.

Was war hier gerade passiert?

Er klopfte kurz an Faires Tür. Als keine Antwort kam, trat er ein.

„Raus!", fauchte sie ihm entgegen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich herein gerufen zu haben!"

Sanye kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern drückte die Tür ins Schloss – nebenbei registrierte er, dass er heute nur irgendwelche Türen auf- und zugehen hörte – und setzte sich langsam auf die Bettkante. Faire sah ihn beinahe hasserfüllt an, mit geröteten Augen und blassen Wangen. „Verschwinde!", zischte sie und sah demonstrativ aus dem Bullauge hinaus auf die See, leicht golden glänzend im blassen Morgenlicht. Sie spürte heißen Zorn in sich aufsteigen – zum einen darüber, dass Sanye komplett ignorierte, was sie sagte; zum anderen, dass sie nicht genug Selbstbeherrschung besaß, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür in diesem Moment. Und sie hasste ihn dafür, dass er sie so sah, in diesem Augenblick, wo sie sich schwächer fühlte als kaum jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben.

„Legolas ist daran Schuld." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Faire hielt inne. „Nein.", erwiderte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. „Es ist meine Schuld, und nur die meine."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht.", gab Sanye laut zurück und berührte vorsichtig ihre tränennasse Wange. Sie zuckte zurück. „Das kannst du mir nicht erzählen, Süße. Du weinst, und ich will wissen, warum."

„Das geht dich nichts an."

„Doch, das tut es.", hielt Sanye leiser, aber bestimmt dagegen. „Dies ist mein Schiff. Du bist ein Teil meiner Mannschaft. Und ich – wir – können es uns einfach nicht leisten, dass du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage bist, deiner Aufgabe vernünftig nachzugehen. Sag mir, was passiert ist. Was hat er getan?"

„Nichts." Faire versuchte, möglichst abweisend zu klingen. Irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht ganz, bemerkte sie, als sie Sanyes graue Augen sah – er war nicht einmal annähernd daran, aufzugeben.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich ihn fragen."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.", entgegnete sie patzig. „Wenn du nur verschwindest."

„Wie du willst." Sanye klang etwas zornig und schlug die Tür heftig hinter sich zu.

Faire sah ihm besorgt und wütend zugleich hinterher. Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen können, als sie begriff, dass Sanye jetzt auf dem Weg zu Legolas war, um ihn auszufragen – und dabei wahrscheinlich nicht gerade zimperlich sein würde.

„Was habt ihr Faire angetan?"

„Wie bitte?", fragte Legolas mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, als der Kapitän der Cirya wutschnaubend in das kleine Zimmer gestürmt kam, ohne vorher angeklopft zu haben. Er beobachtete den dunkelhaarigen Elben im Spiegel, während er sich seelenruhig weiter die kleinen Zöpfe in die Haare flocht, die ihn früher als Krieger gekennzeichnet hatten – die er so lange nicht mehr getragen hatte.

„Ihr wisst ganz genau, was ich meine!"

Betont langsam drehte er sich um. „Nein, weiß ich nicht.", gab er kühl zurück und sein Gesichtsausdruck zeigte nur allzu deutlich, was er von dem Benehmen Sanyes hielt. Um keinen Schritt zurückweichend oder auch nur mit einer Wimper zuckend verharrte er, als der andere mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen auf ihn zutrat und sein Messer zog.

„Ich warne Euch.", wisperte Sanye voller Zorn. „Ich warne Euch. Wenn ich herausfinde, dass…"

„Dass was?", unterbrach Legolas ihn ruhig. „Ich habe sie gebeten mich allein zu lassen, das ist alles gewesen, falls ihr dies meinen solltet." Er schien nicht im Mindesten beeindruckt von dem Messer, das wiedereinmal nahe an seiner Kehle lag. Nicht einmal das empörte, herablassende Funkeln in seinen Augen konnte Sanye erkennen.

Einen Moment lang sah er Legolas nur an, nicht wissend, ob er seinen Worten wirklich glauben schenken sollte. Schließlich kam er wohl zu dem Schluss, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, und stieß den viel zierlicher gebauten Elben ein Stück von sich weg.

„Meine Warnung gilt dennoch.", zischte er.

„Dann fühle ich mich gewarnt.", entgegnete Legolas, der nur einen Sekundenbruchteil lang getaumelt war, als Sanye ihn stieß. Mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er, wie der Kapitän der Cirya das Zimmer verließ.

_TBC..._


	10. Abduction

Siri: Ach du... hast Morgen wieder vergessen gelesen? Interessant... ;-) Und naja... wenn du meinst... ;) Dann warte ich mal, wie lange du es durchhältst... aber ich freu mich wie blöd, dass dir meine Geschichten so gut gefallen! Ja, es gibt noch mehr Stories... und weißt du was? Jemand, der in den nächsten Kapiteln von Hên en anor auftaucht, heißt auch Siri :)) Dass dir die Charaktere gefallen, freut mich auch, ich war mir bis jetzt immer noch nicht so ganz sicher, ob sie gut getroffen sind, aber da du ja... ich freu mich einfach über dein Review, sowas liest man gerne ;-)

Elf of Darkness: Danke schön!

LadyAdamas: Hach ja, lass dich überraschen, was noch so passiert! Ansonsten schreibe ich nur Fantasy, manchmal mit einem Tick Romantik, aber im Allgemeinen kann ich Romanzen nicht ausstehen... bin mehr der Action-Typ ;-)

* * *

_Abduction_

Wutschnaubend stapfte Sanye, mehr oder weniger unelbisch, zurück an Deck. Er hatte das Gefühl, furchtbare Kopfschmerzen zu bekommen, wenn er noch länger versuchte zu verstehen, was in Faire vorging – und beschloss, es vorerst aufzugeben. Wenn sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, würde er es schon erfahren, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Es gelang ihm nicht vollständig, aber wenigstens hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst, als er das Deck betrat und in die grelle Sonne blinzelte, die sich gerade eben erst vom Horizont gelöst hatte.

Mit einem knappen Nicken begrüßte er seine Leute, die sich gerade daran gemacht hatten, die Segel zu setzen. Einer von ihnen kletterte hinauf in den Ausguck.

Legolas erlaubte sich ein tiefes Seufzen, nachdem Sanye gegangen war. Die heftige, besorgte Reaktion um Faire hatte er nicht erwartet, musste er sich selbst eingestehen. Das hatte ihn überrascht… nachdenklich betrachtete er wieder sein Spiegelbild und begann schließlich, die gerade erst geflochtenen Zöpfe wieder zu lösen. Dies war weder der Ort noch die Zeit für die Wiedererweckung vergangener Heldentaten. In erster Linie musste er darauf achten, am Leben zu bleiben – gleichgültig wie. Und wenn es bedeutete, sich dem Kapitän der Cirya unterzuordnen. Denn dass Sanye durchaus gefährlich werden konnte, hatte er zu spüren bekommen. Und herausfordern wollte er ihn nicht. Noch nicht.

So konnte sie sich unmöglich zeigen, vor der restlichen Mannschaft.

Faire beobachtete, immer noch teils wütend, teils einfach nur elend, ihre rotgeweinten Augen im Spiegel und tauchte ihr Gesicht schließlich in die Schüssel kalten Wassers auf ihrer Kommode. Wie Nadeln stach die Kälte auf ihrer Haut, schmerzte. Aber es vertrieb, wenigstens für den Moment, die selbstmitleidigen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf. Das brachte sie nicht weiter, nicht jetzt, versuchte sie sich einzureden. Es funktionierte – nicht viel, aber ein bisschen. Die Frage war nur, wie lange… sie würde Legolas ständig über den Weg laufen und verspürte allein bei dem Gedanken an einer erneute Begegnung ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in der Brust.

Sie wandte den Blick ab von ihrem Spiegelbild und horchte auf, als entsetzte Rufe ertönten.

„Was?", brüllte Sanye in Richtung Ausguck. „Was sagtest du?"

„Die Elerína!", rief der junge Elb zurück und schirmte seine Augen mit einer Hand gegen die Sonne ab. „Sie holt unheimlich schnell auf!"

Sanye stürzte zur Reling und blickte in die angegebene Richtung – und tatsächlich. Die Elerína verfolgte sie, holte auf – und sie würden ihr nicht mehr entkommen können. Das Schiff Néndils war einfach schneller als die Cirya.

„Macht euch bereit, bewaffnet euch!", wies er seine Männer an. „Und ihr zwei", er deutete auf die beiden Männer, die ihm am nächsten standen, „geht hinunter und haltet vor der Tür unseres Gefangenen Wache. Néndil ist hinter ihm her – er darf ihm um keinen Preis in die Hände fallen, klar?" Er wartete das Nicken der beiden nicht ab, wusste er doch, dass sie absolut zuverlässig waren. „Er darf ihm nicht in die Hände fallen…", wisperte er unhörbar für andere. Er kannte Néndil. Das durfte nicht geschehen.

Schwärze kroch auf ihn zu, unaufhaltsam. Eine eiskalte Hand umfasste sein Herz.

Legolas keuchte auf. „Was, bei Ilúvatar…", brachte er noch hervor, ehe ihm der Atem zu einem weiteren Wort genommen wurde. Der Raum um ihn herum verschwamm, das Licht, welches durch das Bullauge schien, wurde blass und fahl, die zuvor angenehm warme Luft kalt und klamm. Er sank auf die Knie.

Was ging nur mit ihm vor? Was passierte mit ihm….?

Mühsam schleppte er sich zu seinem Bett, mehr kriechend als gehend, und ließ sich darauf fallen. Jeder einzelne Knochen und Muskel schmerzte, wollte ihn nicht mehr aufrecht halten. Hinter seinen Augen pochte es, in seinen Ohren rauschte es, als befände er sich in einem Wald, mitten im Sturm.

Eine Weile kämpfte er noch gegen die schwarzen Schatten an, die vom Rande seines Bewusstseins auf ihn zu krochen. Dann verließen ihn die Kräfte, und er sank hinab in die Dunkelheit.

Dumpfe Rufe drangen an sein Ohr, als er erwachte. Doch Erwachen konnte man es nicht nennen – er glitt aus tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit langsam in einen Zustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachen, weder noch, keines von beidem. Als er die Augen aufschlug, war die Welt um ihn herum verschwommen, wie durch einen Schleier Nebel erkannte er das Zimmer, in dem er nun lebte.

Was war nur geschehen? So etwas war ihm noch nie passiert. Es war, als ob alle Lebenskraft in auf einen Schlag verlassen hätte... er fühlte sich schwach. Und ihm war kalt.

Mühsam erhob er sich von seinem Bett und stand zitternd auf. Wankend schaffte er es bis zu der Schüssel mit Wasser, die auf einer Kommode stand, und tauchte schon die Hände ein, als die Rufe lauter wurden, Gepolter und Schreie ertönten. Direkt vor seiner Tür.

Holz zersplitterte, als diese mit einem Schlag aufgestoßen wurde und einer von Sanyes Männern hereingestürzt kam.

Einen ewigen Moment lang sah Legolas ihn an, in die leeren Augen, die ihn voller Entsetzen ansahen, sah das Funkeln, dass diese für immer verließ, als der Mann zusammenbrach und den Blick freigab auf den schwarzhaarigen Elben, der mit erhobenem Schwert hinter ihm stand und auf dessen Gesicht sich ein Grinsen schlich, als er den verwirrten, hilflos scheinenden Sinda erblickte.

Legolas' Blick huschte zum anderen Ende des Zimmers, wo Celeborns Messer lag. Dann wieder zu dem Elben, der auf ihn zugeschritten kam. Er wich zurück, soweit der schmale Raum es erlaubte – obwohl er genau wusste, dass dies wirklich, absolut sinnlos war… doch es verschaffte ihm einige Sekunden mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken. Und diese brauchte er, denn jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, kehrte der pochende Schmerz zurück und raubte ihm beinahe den Verstand.

Deswegen spürte auch kaum etwas, als der Elb ihn ergriff und ihm brutal die Arme auf den Rücken drehte. „Schaut mal, was ich gefunden hab!", rief er dann und stieß Legolas durch die Tür nach draußen auf den Gang. „Nette Beute, was?"

„Freu dich nicht zu früh.", ertönte eine andere Stimme. „Néndil hat uns gerade angewiesen, ihn zu suchen. Bring ihn rüber auf die Elerína."

„Wenn du den als ‚nette Beute' bezeichnest, schau dir mal an, was ich gefunden habe!", rief ein dritter, der durch den Gang auf sie zukam und Faire mit sich zerrte.

Legolas schluckte. Das Gesicht Faires zeugte nicht gerade von zimperlicher Behandlung – Blut verklebte ihre Schläfe und ihre Lippen. Sie schien sich heftig gewehrt zu haben.

„Nehmt beide mit, macht schon."

_TBC..._


	11. Prisoners

Elf of Darkness: Danke für das Review!

Samusa: Freut mich, dass dir Sanye und Faire gefallen... danke auch dir!

_

* * *

__Prisoners_

Zwischen Wut und Verzweiflung schwankend sah Sanye sich an Deck der Cirya um. Seine Männer hatten rasch jeden Widerstand aufgegeben gegen die Angreifer des anderen Schiffes, und er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Néndil hatte nicht nur das schnellere und größere Schiff, sondern auch mehr Leute. Nach und nach trieben diese die Mannschaft Sanyes an Deck zusammen, wobei sie nicht gerade kleinlich bei der Wahl ihrer Mittel waren.

„Was willst du eigentlich?", fragte Sanye schließlich und funkelte Néndil an, während er sich halbherzig gegen den Griff zweier Elben wehrte. „Was soll das? Wonach suchst du...?"

„Weißt du das nicht?", gab der Kapitän der Elerína hämisch zurück. „Danach.", fügte er auf Sanyes Schweigen hin hinzu und deutete in die Richtung der Luke.

Dort wurden Faire und Legolas gerade unsanft an Deck gestoßen. Die Gesichter der beiden waren zerschlagen. Blut von seinen Lippen war auf Legolas' helle Robe getropft und Faire konnte kaum mehr laufen, ihr rechtes Bein war offenbar verletzt.

„Was hast du mit ihnen vor?", fragte Sanye heiser.

„Du solltest dich lieber fragen, was ich mit dir und deinen Männern vorhabe, Sanye. Die beiden werden mit mir kommen, sie sind uns sicherlich von Nutzen. Genauso wie dein Schiff." Mit einem breiten Grinsen beobachtete er den entsetzten Ausdruck, der auf das Gesicht seines Gegenübers trat. „Dein Schiff, deine Heilerin, dein Gefangener. Ich denke, dieses Mal gewinne ich, Sanye. Du und deine Leute, ihr dürft euch auf einer hübschen Insel zur Ruhe setzen und zusehen, wie die Elerína und die Cirya am Horizont immer kleiner werden... bringt sie rüber." Er wies auf sein eigenes Schiff. „Macht schon. Sperrt sie vorerst getrennt von den anderen ein, ich will sie noch befragen."

„Was hast du mit ihr vor...?", hörte Faire noch einmal Sanyes Stimme, bevor sie an Bord der Elerína wieder unter Deck gebracht wurde. Einen Moment lang wunderte sie sich über die Besorgnis, die sie aus seinen Worten heraushörte, und wenn die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte sie sich darüber vielleicht gefreut. Doch diese Gedanken verflüchtigten sich wieder so schnell, wie sie gekommen waren.

Neben sich hörte sie Legolas leise keuchen; immer wieder schlugen die Piraten auf ihn ein, wenn er ihren Anweisungen nicht augenblicklich Folge leistete. Dabei merkte Faire schnell, dass er dies nicht aus Trotz und Stolz tat – er konnte einfach nicht. Blässe überzog sein Gesicht, fahrig waren seine Bewegungen, trüb seine Augen. Die Schwäche kehrte zurück, die ihm seine Sinne raubte und die letzte Kraft nahm, die noch in ihm wohnte.

Faire wagte es nicht, die Elben darauf aufmerksam zu machen – weniger fehlenden Mutes wegen als aus Sorge, sie könnte alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Offenbar fanden die Männer Gefallen daran, den so zerbrechlich und hilflos scheinenden Elben zu verletzen – bisher war es bei relativ harmlosen Schlägen geblieben und sie hoffte, dass Legolas' Peiniger Anweisungen hatten, ihn nicht allzu sehr zu verletzen.

Entgegen ihrer ersten Vermutung wurden sie und Legolas nicht auf das unterste Deck des Schiffes gebracht, sondern in ein helles und beinahe sauberes Zimmer gesperrt. Mit einem letzten Stoß wurden die beiden Gefangenen in den Raum gebracht, die Tür hinter ihnen zugesperrt. Faire erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Sie hatte schlimmeres befürchtet. Mit einem halbwegs überzeugten Lächeln wandte sie sich Legolas zu.

Erschrocken sprang sie vor, als dieser ohne einen Laut und ohne Vorwarnung in sich zusammensackte. „Herr...", meinte sie leise und fing ihn gerade rechtzeitig, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte. Er antwortete nicht, zeigte keine Reaktion auf ihre Stimme. Vorsichtig fuhr sie ihm mit einer Hand über die Stirn – sie fühlte sich kühl an, doch kalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf ihr und bahnte sich seinen Weg die geschundenen Schläfen hinab. Seine hellen blauen Augen wurden langsam trüb, er sank hinab in die Bewusstlosigkeit.

„Bringt ihn her zu mir."

Wortlos verließen die Männer Néndils Räume und kehrten kurz darauf zurück, mit Legolas. Der Kapitän der Elerína betrachtete den Sinda, der erschöpft und verletzt zwischen den Elben stand, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er weitaus schwächer war als angenommen. Er hatte sich unter dem Sohn Thranduils einen breit gebauten, starken Elben vorgestellt, doch vor ihm stand jemand, der anscheinend nichts von dem Krieger geerbt hatte, der sein Vater war. Er machte auf Néndil den Eindruck eines Mannes, der mit Worten zu kämpfen wusste – nicht mit Waffen.

Mit einer Kopfbewegung bedeutete er seinen Männern, den Raum zu verlassen. Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, trat er ohne jede Warnung einen Schritt vor und schlug Legolas mit der Faust ins Gesicht, sodass dieser zu Boden ging. Ein leises Keuchen war alles, was über seine Lippen kam – kein Schrei, wie Néndil vermutet hatte. Entweder war der junge Elb, der sich mühsam wieder hochrappelte, härter im Nehmen als angenommen, oder aber er war einfach zu geschwächt.

„Als ich Euch das letzte Mal sah, ward Ihr gerade erst ein paar Tage alt.", bemerkte Néndil und riss Legolas unsanft hoch. Seine linke Gesichtshälfte war gerade dabei, eine tiefblaue Farbe anzunehmen; Blut verklebte seine Haare.

„Das wird wohl der Grund sein, warum ich mich nicht mehr an Euch erinnere.", kam eine mühsame Antwort.

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass Ihr mich für Beriod haltet."

„Euch für Beriod? Ich müsste blind sein.", kommentierte Legolas seine Aussage. Er sah den Schlag kommen, doch der beständige, pochende Schmerz hinter seinen Augen und die schwarzen Flecken am Rande seines Blickfeldes verhinderten, dass er ausweichen konnte. Für einen Moment wurde ihm vollständig schwarz vor Augen, als er hart gegen eine Holzwand schlug.

„In der Tat.", zischte Néndil gefährlich und beobachtete zufrieden, wie Legolas zu Boden sank, dann kurz den Kopf schüttelte, um die tanzenden bunten Sterne aus seiner Sicht zu vertreiben.

Doch sein hämisches Grinsen gefror, als der junge König ihn wieder ansah. Ungebrochen, stolz blickte er ihn an aus diesen blauen Augen, die so typisch waren für die Familie Orophers. „Ihr werdet uns eine Weile begleiten, Legolas, und ich werde alles tun, um Euch Euren Aufenthalt auf der Elerína so unangenehm wie möglich zu machen, verlasst Euch darauf."

Legolas spürte, wie ihn bei Néndils Worten ein Anflug von Schrecken durchfuhr. Und wenn er die zusammengekniffenen Augen des Elben richtig deutete, war diesem das nicht entgangen. „Was habt Ihr vor?"

„Mit Euch? Mal schauen. Erst einmal werden wir eine hübsche Summe Lösegeld für Euch erpressen. Dann werden wir weitersehen, ob wir noch eine Verwendung für Euch finden. Wobei ich nicht daran glaube, dass Ihr noch zu irgend etwas anderem nütze seid." Verächtlich sah er auf den Sinda hinab, der blutend an der Wand kauerte, kaum in der Lage aufzustehen, aber ihn so herablassend anblickte als säße er immer noch auf einem silbernen Thron und regierte ein Volk.

Schließlich, als Legolas weder Anstalten machte aufzustehen noch den Blick abzuwenden, rief er seine Männer wieder herein.

Legolas schnappte nach Luft, als einer von diesen ihn plötzlich wie beiläufig in die Rippen trat und ihn dann rücksichtslos hoch riss. Und irgendwie überkam ihn plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er es auf der Cirya vielleicht besser gehabt hätte. Während er durch lange Gänge gestoßen wurde, kehrte langsam die Schwäche zurück, aus der ihn Faire mit einer heftigen Ohrfeige zurückgeholt hatte, als die Männer kamen um ihn zu holen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie die Bewusstlosigkeit ihn wieder einholte, als er wieder einmal stürzte.

„Nicht einmal schlafen lassen sie uns.", brummte Gimli erschöpft und versuchte, auf der dünnen Strohschicht einen bequemen Platz zum Liegen zu finden.

Doch das Gepolter von schweren Schritten brach nicht ab – im Gegenteil. Dröhnendes Gelächter begleitete die dunklen Gestalten, die durch eine enge Luke in die Dunkelheit des untersten Decks hinabstiegen. Es war bereits nach Mitternacht, nicht einmal Sternenlicht erhellte die große Zelle, in die die Überlebenden der grauen Schiffs gesperrt worden waren. Kurz darauf war bereits jeder auf diesem Deck wach – als ob bei dem Lärm, den die Männer Néndils machten, jemand schlafen könnte. Still beobachteten sie die Schatten, die sich vor den Gittern der Zelle bewegten; dann wurde die Zellentür auf der anderen Seite des Ganges aufgestoßen. Jemand stürzte, ein kurzes Stöhnen, ein Schlüssel knarrte im Schloß – dann war das Lachen der Elben wieder das einzige Geräusch, bis auch dieses in der Ferne verschwand.

„Ist da jemand?", fragte Hisíë in die Schwärze hinein, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Sie würden warten müssen, bis es wieder heller wurde.

Kurz darauf kam das Gepolter zurück, dieses Mal jedoch übertönt von den schmerzerfüllten Schreien einer Frau. Wieder drangen die Geräusche an ihre Ohren – dann kehrte die Stille zurück. Für den Rest der Nacht, bis schließlich langsam eine blasse Sonne über dem Horizont aufging.

_TBC.._


	12. We'll meet again

Siri: Danke! Öhm... wie das kommt... tja... ich mag keine perfekten Personen, also müssen sie bei mir leiden ;) Was Hên en anor angeht: Das besprechen wir lieber bei der Geschichte und nicht hier :))

Samusa: Oooch... keine Sorge, der arme Legsi ist noch laaange net erlöst (sei froh, dass du mein fieses Grinsen nicht sehen kannst... oops).... danke für das Review!

Elf of Darkness: So, hier geht es weiter...

_

* * *

_

_We'll meet again_

Erschöpft rappelte Gimli sich hoch, kaum dass die schwache Morgensonne genug Licht spendete, um etwas erkennen zu können auf diesem dunklen Deck. Viele der Elben um ihn herum waren bereits wach, starrten aber trotzdem leeren Blickes vor sich hin, resignierend angesichts ihrer ausweglosen Situation.

Wenn es etwas gab, was Gimli am Schönen Volk störte – abgesehen davon, dass sie eben Elben waren – dann war es dies, stellte er seufzend fest. Kein anders Volk, mit dessen Vertretern er im Laufe seines Lebens in Berührung gekommen war, gab so leicht auf. Vielleicht lag es an dem Geschenk der Unsterblichkeit, an der angeblichen Weisheit, an der stillen Melancholie, die sie alle umgab – doch keiner von ihnen schien sich in der Lage zu fühlen, zu rebellieren gegen das Schicksal, das ihnen widerfahren war, zu kämpfen für ihr Leben und das, was ihnen lieb war. Still schweigend nahmen sie das Los hin, dass für sie bestimmt zu sein schien... obwohl es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Noch waren sie am Leben, noch hatten sie Kraft... nur schien das niemanden mehr so richtig zu interessieren.

Der Zwerg unterdrückte ein weiteres Seufzen. Er spürte, wie ihn der Wille zum Widerstand verließ mit jedem Tag, den er hier verbringen musste mit diesen hoffnungslosen Wesen, die doch so viel Grund hatten zu hoffen. Diese Männer, die nicht mehr daran glaubten, jemals denjenigen wieder zu finden, der der Grund für ihr Hier sein war. Dabei... sie kannten Legolas genauso gut wie Gimli, beinahe zumindest. Doch selbst eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft mit ihm hätte gereicht, um eines zu lernen: Legolas ließ sich nicht so einfach umbringen – wenn er leben wollte, dann blieb er auch am Leben. Und noch eines gab Gimli die Hoffnung, die ihn davon abhielt, in die selbe Apathie zu fallen wie seine Mitgefangenen... man traf sich immer zweimal im Leben. Sie würden sich wiedersehen.

Leises Gemurmel erhob sich in der engen Zelle, die die Überlebenden der Cirya sich teilten, genau wie jeden Morgen. Und wie immer sprachen die Elben zu leise und schnell, als dass Gimli eine Chance gehabt hätte, ihren Gesprächen zu zuhören. Schon kurze Zeit später hörte er ihre Worte nicht mehr, sondern konzentrierte sich auf das sanfte Rauschen des Meeres, auf Erinnerungen, auf alles, was ihn davon abhalten könnte, ebenfalls hinabzusinken in die Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er merkte auf, als die Sonne schließlich die düsteren Zellen erhellte und das Gemurmel mit einem Mal verstummte.

Dann hörte er eine einzelne Stimme, die heiser flüsternd sagte: „Herr..."

Unruhig ging Sanye in dem wenige Fuß langen und breiten Raum auf und ab, in den Néndil ihn hatte sperren lassen. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick aus dem winzigen Bullauge, versuchte anhand von Sonne und Wind herauszufinden, wohin die Elerína und die Cirya segelten. Das Ergebnis, zu dem er kam, war nicht gerade ermutigend.

‚Nicht die Insel der Klage.... Nirnaeth...', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er stirnrunzelnd in Richtung Horizont starrte. Dort gab es nichts. Keine Pflanzen, kein Wasser, nur Felsen und Sand... das sah Néndil ähnlich. Sie würden dort jämmerlich verdursten, nur wenige Tage würden ihnen bleiben... kaum eine Chance, dass in dieser Zeit ein Schiff jene wenig befahrene Route passierte.

Verzweifelt wandte er sich ab und warf einen Blick zur Tür, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass diese fest verschlossen war. Für ihn gab es keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Weitaus schlimmer war jedoch für ihn, dass er nicht erfuhr, wie es seiner Mannschaft erging... ganz besonders Faire, die auf die Elerína gebracht worden war, zusammen mit Legolas. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was Néndil mit ihr vorhatte.

Zugleich ärgerte er sich darüber, so leichtsinnig gewesen zu sein. Die Konfrontation mit seinem ärgsten Konkurrenten war schon lange nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen – etwas, das man hinauszögern, dem man aber nicht entkommen konnte. Wenn er sich nicht dazu entschlossen hätte, Legolas zu entführen, wäre all das niemals geschehen.

Faire lauschte mit gemischten Gefühlen den flüsternden Stimmen, die mit dem Aufgang der Sonne zu sprechen begonnen hatten. Verstehen konnte sie nichts, doch klangen sie ruhig, resigniert, belanglos.

Nach kurzer Zeit gab sie es auf, etwas verstehen zu wollen, und tastete im Halbdunkel nach Legolas Stirn. Seinen Kopf hatte sie gestern Abend auf ihrem Schoß gebettet, besorgt angesichts seiner Verletzungen und der Bewusstlosigkeit, in die er wieder gefallen war, nachdem die Wächter ihn in die Zelle gestoßen hatten. Sie fühlte kalten Schweiß, an seinen Schläfen pochte heißes Blut durch die Adern, als stünde er ungeheure Anstrengungen aus. Dazu kamen die verkrusteten Wunden, die sein Gesicht entstellten, die unsichtbaren Verletzungen, die ihn schwächten... zusätzlich zu der bekannten Schwäche, die ihn wieder befallen hatte.

„Herr...", hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme murmeln. Auf einen Schlag herrschte Stille um sie herum, trotz des immer noch dämmrigen Lichts spürte sie eine Unzahl an Blicken auf sich... und auf dem bewusstlosen Elben, dessen Gesicht durch das Licht noch blasser aussah, als es ohnehin schon war.

„Bei allen Göttern...", sagte jemand anderes, der Besitzer einer dröhnenden Stimme. Es schien ein Gerangel zu geben, jemand schob die Elben ziemlich unsanft beiseite. „Wie... was... was haben sie getan...?", stammelte jemand entsetzt.

Stockend, soweit es ihr möglich war, erzählte Faire, was sie wusste. Währenddessen spürte sie leichten Schwindel in sich aufsteigen – seit einem heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf litt sie unter Übelkeit, konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Schwer atmend lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die kühle Wand, strich Legolas noch einmal über die Stirn. „Er ist eiskalt...", murmelte sie dann besorgt, fühlte seinen viel zu schnellen Herzschlag.

„Er braucht Hilfe..."

„Nein.", fiel Faire Gimli rasch ins Wort. „Nicht.", fügte sie auf die verständnislosen Blicke hin an. „Bittet niemanden von ihnen um Hilfe. Das würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen, glaubt mir.", erklärte sie. „Glaubt mir, ich kenne diese Leute..." In leiser Verzweiflung brach sie ab. Ja, sie kannte diese Art von Piraten. Diejenigen, die ohne Skrupel mordeten und raubten, die keine Gnade kannten und nicht das leiseste Gefühl von Ehre. Ein falsches Wort, ein falscher Blick, und sie wären tot gewesen.

„Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß und Vergnügen, für den Rest deiner Tage."

„Spar dir deinen Sarkasmus.", gab Sanye scharf zurück und durchbohrte Néndil praktisch mit seinen Blicken.

Dieser lächelte milde zurück. Von einem gefesselten Elben, der zudem noch um einiges kleiner und schwächer war als er selbst, lies er sich nicht im Geringsten aus der Ruhe bringen. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser noch von zweien seiner Leute bewacht wurde. „Leb wohl, Sanye. Du hast uns lange genug Konkurrenz gemacht."

Ein abfälliges Schnauben entfuhr seinem Gegenüber. „Abwarten, Néndil, nicht so voreilig... was hast du mit Faire vor?"

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Ein anzügliches Grinsen zog über das Gesicht des Kapitäns der Elerína. „Ich denke nicht, dass dich das interessieren dürfte. Bald schon wird dich überhaupt nichts mehr interessieren."

Auf einen Wink von ihm hin stießen seine beiden Männer Sanye über Bord, wie seine komplette Mannschaft zuvor. Die meisten von ihnen hatten bereits Nirnaeth erreicht, die Insel der Klage.

Sanye kam prustend wieder an die Wasseroberfläche und sah verächtlich nach oben, wo Néndil über die Reling guckte. „Freu dich nicht zu früh. Wir werden uns wieder treffen.", rief er. „Wir werden uns wiedersehen."

_TBC..._


	13. Bittersweet

Samusa: Immer doch :) Hier kommt das Update...

Mingchen: Danke, vielen Dank für dein Review! Es freut mich immer wahnsinnig, wenn sich jemand Neues meldet!

Lady Adamas: WOW! Danke für diese superausführliche Review! Fühl dich umgeknuddelt!

Ivy: Danke!

* * *

_Bittersweet_

Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht.

Es schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Immer wieder ging die blasse Sonne über dem weit entfernten Horizont auf, sandte schwaches Licht unter Deck, weckte sie – unter anderen Umständen wäre sie noch ein Weilchen liegen geblieben, hätte sich erfreut an der Schönheit des neuen Tages, an den Sonnenstrahlen, die sie im Gesicht kitzelten, an dem Licht, das sie beinahe schmecken konnte, an der Wärme, die es auf ihre Wangen zauberte. Doch hier – eingesperrt wie wildes Getier – schien die Sonne ihrer zu spotten mit jedem Morgen, an dem sie ungezähmt und frei den Horizont verlassen konnte, ohne dass sie jemand aufhalten konnte, selbst wenn dieser jemand es gewollt hätte.

So erwachte sie auch an diesem Morgen, mit dem Gefühl der Demütigung im Herzen, das nicht mehr weichen zu wollen schien. Blinzelnd sah sie einen Augenblick lang hoch, ehe ihr Blick sofort das blasse Gesicht Legolas' suchte. Bevor ihre Finger ihren eigenen, steif gewordenen Nacken massierten, strich sie über seine Stirn, nur um wieder den kalten Schweiß zu fühlen, tastete sie nach seinem Herzschlag, um wieder ganze Felsbrocken von ihrem Herzen fallen zu spüren, wenn sie das unnatürlich schnelle Schlagen fand – aber immerhin. Sein Herz schlug noch, noch lebte er.

Die Frage war nur, wie lange noch.

Wäre Faire eine Katze gewesen, hätte sie vielleicht den Gestank der Furcht gerochen, der in der Luft lag und sie alle erdrücken wollte wie eine schwere dunkle Decke. Sie war kein Tier – so spürte sie nur die Angst, die unausgesprochene Panik, die verzweifelten Blicke um sie herum... und war froh darüber. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, einem der Elben in die Augen zu sehen... und noch weniger dem Zwerg, der jeden Abend kurz davor schien den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn Legolas' Zustand sich wieder einmal nicht gebessert hatte, wenn er durch das Dämmerlicht hindurch die geschlossenen Augen und blauen Lippen seines langjährigen Freundes sehen konnte. Doch beinahe noch grausamer für sie war der Anblick des Elben, der allein in einer Zelle neben der ihren ausharrte. Verdunkelt war der Blick seiner waldgrünen Augen, leer und ohne Ausdruck, stur und starr auf das Gesicht seines Herrn gerichtet, auf das Gesicht desjenigen, den er eigentlich vor dem Tod zu beschützen hatte mit seinem Leben – dessen langsamen Verfall er nur mitansehen konnte durch Gitter und Ketten, hilflos, hoffnungslos.

Und aus irgendeinem verqueren, mit keiner Logik oder Vernunft nachvollziehbarem Grund glaubte auch sie selbst, dass der nächste Tag ihr Ende sein würde, glaubte auch sie selbst, ihr Herz zerreissen zu spüren mit jeder tatenlos vergeudeten Stunde, mit jedem hilflosen Blick, mit jedem vorrüberziehenden Tag hier, auf diesem Schiff, auf ihrer Reise ins Ungewisse.

... Reise ins Ungewisse. Seit sie Nirnaeth hinter sich gelassen hatten, war kein Land mehr in Sicht, in keiner Himmelsrichtung, nicht einmal die Gipfel von Bergketten oder Schwärme von Möwen, die ihnen ein Hinweis gewesen waren auf Land oder wenigstens andere Schiffe, Fischer vielleicht, die ein wenig weiter hinaus gefahren waren auf die ruhige See als gewöhnlich. Niemand wusste, wohin sie gehen sollte. Niemand wusste, wie lang sie noch dauern würde. Niemand wusste, ob sie dieses Schiff jemals wieder lebend verlasen würden.

Und aus irgendeinem verqueren, mit keiner Logik oder Vernunft nachvollziehbarem Grund war sie dennnoch froh. Trotz der Schmerzen und der Wunden... er war hier, und das war alles, was sie gewollt hatte – in seiner Nähe bleiben zu dürfen, bei demjenigen, der in ihren Augen für Hoffnung stand und für Freiheit... für alles, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte. All das, was niemand sonst ihr zu geben können schien... nur er, der hier in ihren Armen im Sterben lag.

Ihr war der Zynismus der Situation schmerzlich bewusst. Was erwartete sie eigentlich? Dass er sie mit sich nehmen würde, sobald jemand kam und sie aus der Gefangenschaft befreite? Dass er ihr das Leben schenkte, das sie sich immer erwünscht hatte, in Frieden und ohne all das Unrecht, dass sie tat um am Leben zu bleiben? Was hatte sie sich erhofft...?

... und wie dumm war sie nur gewesen, sich dieser Hoffnung hinzugeben? Blind und taub hatte es sie gemacht, unantastbar für anderes, was ihr gegeben wurde, von anderen Personen, nicht von ihm.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten weiter, zu Sanye, zu diesen letzten Satz, den sie von ihm gehört hatte. Was habt ihr mit ihr vor. Noch immer klangen seine Worte in ihren Ohren, noch immer tröstete sie die Sorge seiner Stimme in den kalten, zugigen Nächten auf See... zauberte in stillen Momenten, wenn sie sich nur auf diese wenigen Worte konzentrierte, gar ein feines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Blind und taub hatte es sie gemacht, unantastbar für anderes, was ihr gegeben wurde.

Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auch jetzt auf ihr Gesicht, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie ansah. Einsichtig war sie geworden, ja, aber ihre Einsicht kam zu spät. Erst, als sie Nirnaeth hinter sich gelassen hatten, als sie durch die Ritzen zwischen den Holzplanken die Felseninsel am Horizont verschwinden sah, zusammen mit all den Männern, die ihr gute Freunde gewesen waren, zusammen mit Sanye... erst da hatte sie begriffen.

Und nun... nun war es zu spät für Reue. Zu spät um zurückzuschauen. Zu spät für ihre wenig weise Einsicht.

Da war sie hingegangen.

Tage war es nun her, seit er am felsigen Ufer Nirnaeths gesessen hatte, beobachtend, wie die Cirya im Schlepptau der Elerína am Horizont verschwand... und mit ihr alles, wofür er jemals gekämpft, gelitten, gelebt hatte. Dieses Schiff... mit allem, was dazu gehörte, mit Planken und Tauen und Segeln, weiß wie Frühjahrsschnee, und auch mit Blut und manchmal sogar Ratten, war sein Leben gewesen, mit allem, was es bedeutete. Freiheit. Und mit jedem einzelnen seiner Männer... und mit Faire.

Er spürte es erneut – Wut. Wie immer stieg Wut in ihm auf, wenn er sich in Erinnerung rief, was vor kurzem erst geschehen war... wenn er daran dachte, dass er immer noch nicht wusste, was es war, dass sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Wenn er daran dachte, dass sie ihm nicht genug Vertrauen entgegen gebracht hatte, um mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Wenn er daran dachte, dass es Legolas gewesen war, der die Schuld an ihren Tränen trug.

Mit einem zornigen bis resignierenden Seufzer wandte er sich von dem farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang ab und suchte wieder das Lager auf, dass er und seine Leute sich in Anbetracht des Mangels an Decken und ähnlichem aus ihren Umhängen und Hemden gebaut hatten, um in der Nacht wenigstens etwas Schutz zu finden vor dem kalten Wind, der von Norden heraufzog. Viel nützen würde es ihnen nicht – es gab nichts auf der Insel der Klage. Keine Tiere, keine Pflanzen, nicht einmal Wasser. Nur das bisschen Tau, das in den frühen Morgenstunden auf den nackten Felsen zurückblieb. Lange würden sie davon nicht leben können.

Wortlos setzte Sanye sich wieder zu den teilweise schon in die schlafähnlichen Träume der Elben gesunkenen Männern, lehnte sich in einer einigermaßen bequemen Position an einen Felsbrocken und starrte in den Himmel, versuchte ein wenig Ruhe zu finden und die Kraft, die er jetzt so dringend brauchte.

Er legte einen Arm um den kleinen Tinwe, der neben ihm saß und selbst im Schlaf zitterte angesichts der Kälte, die sich herabsenkte. Und während er selbst hinabsank in eine heile Welt der Träume, fragte er sich, wie lange sie wohl noch zu leben hatten.

_TBC..._


	14. Never stop dreaming

Mingchen: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Hier geht es weiter....

* * *

_Never stop dreaming_

„Wie viel Zeit gebt Ihr ihm noch?"

„Zwei Tage. Eher weniger."

Mit steinernem Gesicht stand Néndil am Steuerrad, den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet. Seit Tagen hatte er kein Wort mehr gesprochen, mit keinem seiner Männer, und sie alle gingen ihm aus dem Weg – die kalten Blicke, die er um sich warf, sagten mehr als tausend Worte. Er war schlecht gelaunt und es war nicht gut, ihm in die Quere zu kommen; in solchen Gemütszuständen war er unberechenbar. Lieber wären die Männer freiwillig über Bord gesprungen, als seinen Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Niemand wusste, worum sich die Gedanken des Kapitäns drehten; selbst wenn es die Elben interessiert hätte, hätten sie es wohl niemals gewagt, ihn danach zu fragen. Tatsächlich hätte Néndil die Elerína wohl eher alleine gesegelt, als einem von ihnen zu verraten, worum seine Gedanken kreisten.

Nicht einmal er selbst wusste es genau. Es war... ein Schatten, ein Flüstern im Wind, das ihn beunruhigte. Die Ahnung einer Gefahr, ein Hauch von Nichts, kaum greifbar – aber es war da, raubte ihm die Erholsamkeit des Schlafes und ließ ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Selten hatte er sich so unwohl gefühlt, wenn er an Gefangene dachte, selten beschlichen ihn derart ungute Vorahnungen. Etwas zog herauf, jemand schickte sich an, die Ruhe zu stören... kurz, einen Wimpernschlag lang beschlich ihn der Gedanke, dass es ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte. Nicht, die Cirya zu überfallen – diese Tat war schon lange von Nöten gewesen – sondern, Legolas gefangen zu nehmen. Er fühlte, dass etwas an der Tatsache, dass dieser Elb hier an Bord war, nicht gut war für ihn.

Neben seiner Unruhe fühlte er aber auch noch etwas anderes, wie er dort still am Steuer stand und in sich hineinhorchte – Wut. Auf sich selbst.

Darüber, dass er zweifelte. Schon so lange war er nun auf See, so lange ein Pirat – seine Skrupel lagen bereits seit Ewigkeiten gefesselt und geknebelt in einem Verlies seines Bewusstseins, sein Gewissen vegetierte eingesperrt im tiefsten Kerker seiner Seele, seine Moral war versunken in den dunklen Tiefen des Ozeans – doch immer noch gab es etwas in ihm, das an ihm nagte. Eine wispernde Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die fragte, beständig fragte und sich nicht zum Schweigen bringen ließ – zum Verstummen, ja, für Tage oder gar Monate, aber niemals zum Schweigen.

Mehr als einmal hatte er in den letzten Tagen darüber nachgedacht, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Sich der Gefangenen zu entledigen und damit diesen finsteren Gedanken. Mitsamt seinem Bruder, dem gegenüber er immer versucht war, weich zu werden... den Hass zu vergessen, der seit Ewigkeiten herrschte zwischen ihnen und den so unterschiedlichen Entscheidungen, die sie trafen an ihrem persönlichen Scheideweg.

Mit einem wütenden Ruck am Steuerrad, der das Schiff ins Schlingern brachte, riss Néndil sich aus diesen Gedanken heraus. Er würde dies beenden, aber so, wie er es wollte – und sich nicht dem Gewissen beugen, das sich regte in den Tiefen seines Selbst.

Die folgenden zwei Tage stand er dort an Deck während Tag und Nacht, beinahe regungslos verharrend, lautlos, sicher steuernd das schneeweiße Schiff zu einem Ziel, das nicht einmal er selbst kannte. Solange, bis an einem Morgen, als er gerade eine felsige Insel umschifft hatte, der Elb im Ausguck einen entsetzten Ruf ausstieß.

Faire wusste nicht, ob Zwerge beteten. Selbst wenn, wäre sie sich in diesem Moment auch nicht sicher gewesen, ob Gimli es tat oder Verwünschungen ausstieß... der Zwerg hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen, seine Finger krallten sich in das Stroh auf dem feuchten Boden, er murmelte Worte in seiner eigenen Sprache. Wie lange, wusste sie nicht, wusste er nicht, wusste niemand hier. Sie hatten jedes Zeitgefühl schon lange verloren, jede Hoffnung aufgegeben.

Legolas bewegte sich unruhig. Er schien von der Bewusstlosigkeit in einen wenig heilsamen Schlaf geglitten zu sein, der nicht lange wären würde. Seine Träume waren dunkel und wirr, Bilder kamen und verschwanden viel zu schnell, als dass er ihnen hätte folgen und sie begreifen können, Töne und Klänge schienen in seinen Ohren zu dröhnen wie Donnerschläge im Gebirge, ganze Welten strömten auf ihn ein in seinen Träumen. Wellen rauschten tosend an dunkle Felsstrände, über dem Meer erhob sich ein blutroter Mond, geboren aus dem Ozean, einem Ozean aus Leid und Schreien. Wolken tobten über den finsteren, sternlosen Nachthimmel, warfen Schatten auf das unruhige Wasser. Er wurde umhergeschleudert von den Wogen, immer Gefahr laufend, zerschmettert zu werden an den spitzen Felsen, immer Gefahr laufend, zu ertrinken in dem salzigen Meer, sich selbst zu vergessen angesichts der Schreie und des Blutes und der... Hoffnungslosigkeit der Gesichter in den Wolken, die ihn ansahen, klagend, vorwurfsvoll, voller Abscheu und sogar Hass.

Faire horchte auf, als sich schwere Schritte näherten. Eilige Schritte. Männer rannten über das Deck über ihnen, hektisch, als ob jemand sie antriebe. Stimmen wurden laut, tönten bis hier hinunter, doch konnte man nicht verstehen, was sie sagten. Faire und die Elben sahen sich besorgt an, Beriod seufzte kaum hörbar und sank gegen die Wand neben ihm, Gimli reagierte überhaupt nicht.

Legolas bemerkte von alle dem nichts; zu tief war er versunken in dem Ozean, der ihn gefangen hielt und in die Tiefe zog, so sehr er auch versuchte, gegen die Strömung anzuschwimmen. Die Welt verschwamm, es gab keinen Himmel mehr in der Höhe, keine Tiefe mehr in der Zeit, nur noch Dunkelheit, Blut und Schreie...

... und Licht...

Mit letzter Kraft hielt er sich an der Wasseroberfläche, riss die Augen auf und blickte gen Westen, oder dahin, wo einst der Westen war. Dort schimmerte eine leuchtende Morgenröte, ein Bogen aus Licht wölbte sich über dem fernen Horizont. Wie ein Juwel, beschienen von Sternen, schimmerte Licht dort, erhellte den finsteren, tiefen Ozean und den endlosen Himmel darüber. Seine Kraft und sein Wille kehrten in seinen Körper zurück, gaben ihm den nötigen Mut, zu schwimmen in Richtung des scheinbar unerreichbar fernen Lichts, das Wärme und Geborgenheit versprach, Erlösung von Schmerz und der ewigen Angst dieser See. Mit aller Macht schwamm er, schneller als jemals zuvor, bis seine Lungen brannten und ihm jeder Muskel schmerzte, sein Herz pochte als wolle es zerspringen in seiner Brust...

Wärme durchströmte seinen geschwächten Körper, ließ das Eis schmelzen, das sich breitgemacht hatte in seiner Seele. Das Licht drängte die Schatten zurück, die sich seiner bemächtigen wollten, drängte sie zurück in die Tiefen seiner Seele, aus denen sie gekrochen waren.

Er tauchte ein ins Licht, wurde ein Teil von ihm. Die Seligkeit und der Frieden, die er so lange verloren hatte auf der Reise seines Lebens, kehrten zurück.

Legolas schlug die Augen au_f._

_TBC..._

Reviews? Bin auch gaanz lieb und poste schnell weiter :)


	15. Rescue

Liderphin, Elf of Darkness und Samusa: Danke!

Mingchen: Tja. Ich richte mein Updatetempo nach den Reviewern :) Außerdem habe ich mich erst vor Kurzem hier angemeldet, schneller konnte es gar nicht gehen. Aber das Updaten auf anderen Sites wird jetzt ebenfalls gestoppt, bis ich a) Zeit zum Weiterschreiben habe und b) die Motivation dazu - welche ich wiederum durch Reviews bekomme :)

* * *

_Rescue_

Legolas schlug die Augen auf.

Verwundert starrte er eine lange Zeit an die schön geschnitzte Holzdecke über ihm. Feine weiße Vorhänge wehten leise im der Brise, die durch die geöffneten Bullaugen in den Raum strömte; das leise Murmeln der Wellen und das Geschrei der Möwen waren lange Zeit das einzige Geräusch, das er hören konnte. Er blickte sich um, stellte fest, dass er in einem großen Bett lag, in einem geräumigen Zimmer – und nicht allein war. Ein leises Schnarchen zerstörte die Ruhe.

Als er den Kopf wandte, huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht. In einem viel zu großen Stuhl neben dem Bett saß Gimli und schlief. Der Zwerg schien den Blick des Elben zu spüren und grummelte leise, bevor er verschlafen die Augen öffnete.

„Du bist wach!"

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Legolas, amüsiert über seinen Freund, der beinahe vom Stuhl rutschte vor Überraschung, und er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen. Bei dem Versuch blieb es allerdings auch; er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie geschwächt er war – jeder einzelne Muskel schien ihm zu schmerzen, sein Mund war trocken, die Augen brannten. Schwer stöhnend ließ er sich wieder zurückfallen. „Gimli... was ist geschehen? Ich erinnere mich nur noch an... Néndil..."

Er brach ab, als sein Gegenüber besorgt die Stirn runzelte. „Du warst bewusstlos... tagelang... wir wussten nicht, ob du überleben würdest – und auch nicht, was dir fehlte."

Legolas entging nicht der fragende Unterton in seiner Stimme. Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf, erinnerte sich zu spät an seinen Zustand und zuckte zusammen, als sein Hals schmerzhaft protestierte. „Ich kann dir auch nicht sagen, was es war... ich erinnere mich kaum, nur an seltsame Träume...", brachte er mühsam hervor und legte den Kopf vorsichtig wieder zurück in das weiche Kissen. „Aber... wo sind wir hier überhaupt?"

In diesem Moment klopfte es. Nach einem vorsichtigen Nicken von Legolas stand Gimli auf und öffnete die geschnitzte Tür des Zimmers – herein traten Hísië, ein fremder Elb und Beriod.

„Ah, ihr seid wach... sagt, wie geht es Euch?" fragte der Kapitän des Grauen Schiffs sofort, ohne eine Begrüßung, was Legolas ein leichtes Lächeln entlockte. Während er bedächtig antwortete, beobachtete er unauffällig Beriod, der sich im Hintergrund hielt. Sein Leibwächter sah mitgenommen aus, blass, Ausgezehrtheit stand in seinen Augen... wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hätte er nichts anderes erwarten dürfen. Beriod musste seine persönliche Hölle durchlebt haben in diesen Tagen; Legolas kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie gewissenhaft er war, gut genug um zu wissen, dass sein eigener Tod auch ihn mit sich gerissen hätte.

Hísië nickte, als Legolas geendet hatte, und deutete auf den Elben neben ihm. „Mýlhîr ist der Kapitän dieses Schiffes. Er wurde von den Zuständigen in Alqalonde ausgeschickt, um nach uns zu suchen... nun, grundsätzlich nach allen Vermissten... und hat vor wenigen Tagen einen Angriff auf die Elerína befohlen, bei dem Ihr und eure Begleiter befreit wurden", berichtete er. „Er wird uns nach Valinor bringen."

„Er wird uns nach Valinor bringen."

Die Worte klangen noch lange in seinen Ohren, nachdem seine Besucher gegangen waren und auch Gimli sich verabschiedet hatte. Valinor. Die Unsterblichen Lande, nach denen sein Herz sich so sehr gesehnt hatte... so sehr, dass er beinahe daran zerbrochen wäre...

Daran zerbrochen? War es etwa das gewesen, was ihn so geschwächt hatte? Die aufkeimende Befürchtung, die Lande der Valar niemals erreichen zu können? Niemals an weißen Stränden zu stehen, am blauen Meer, unter immergrünen Bäumen zu wandern, in den Gärten eines unendlich scheinenden, blühenden Traumlandes... Eine milde, strahlende Sonne, sanfte Sommerwinde wehend über goldene und silberne Blüten, die sich über die Weiten bis zum Horizont erstrecken, darüber ein Himmel, so weit und so blau wie das Meer, die Melodie der Vögel im Wind und das Murmeln von kristallklaren Quellen der Glückseligkeit...

„Das war es... das war der Grund...", murmelte er nachdenklich vor sich hin und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um aus dem Bullauge hinaus aufs Meer zu blicken. Es schien später Vormittag zu sein; die Sonne schien grell vom blassblauen Himmel und brachte das ruhige Meer zum Glänzen als bestünde es aus tausend geschliffenen Edelsteinen, sanfte Wogen brachten das mächtige Schiff zum Schaukeln, vor seinem inneren Auge glaubte er, die Segel zu sehen, sich aufblähend im Wind, weiß und unberührt wie Schnee an einem Wintermorgen.

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss. Es kümmerte sie nicht.

Tränen der Wut verschleierten ihren Blick, als sie sich auf dem schmalen Bett in der Kabine niederließ, die ihr zugewiesen worden war. Tränen der Wut und der Verzweiflung.

Die Worte Mýlhîrs schwirrten in ihrem Kopf umher.

‚... Gefahr für meine Männer... keinen Grund... nur Piraten...'

Nur Piraten. Sie waren es nicht wert, gerettet zu werden. Wen würde es schon kümmern, wenn sie dort verdursteten auf der Insel der Klage? All diese Männer, ein Kind war sogar unter ihnen.... und Sanye. Sanye, der bisher jeder Gefahr getrotzt hatte wie ein Felsen in der Brandung, eine hundertjährige Eiche im Sturm, würde auf dieser Insel sterben, hilflos ausgeliefert einem Schicksal, dem er so lange entronnen war, dem er so lange ins Gesicht gelacht hatte.

Faire schlug wütend auf ihr Kissen ein. Wertlos. Räuber und Diebe in den Augen der stolzen Elben Valinors. Kein Recht auf Leben gestanden sie den Piraten zu. Obwohl sie nicht weit von Nirnaeth entfernt waren, waren ihnen ein paar Verbrecher den Umweg nicht wert...

Sie stockte in ihren Gedanken.

Hatte sie nicht damals genauso gedacht? In Zeiten, als Piraten noch Mörder waren in ihren Augen, die Geschichten über sie nichts als Märchen, erfunden für Kinder und Leichtgläubige... das hatte sie geglaubt, bevor sie selbst eine Piratin geworden war, wenn auch mehr unfreiwillig als aus Überzeugung wie manch andere. Und froh war sie, froh, dass sie Sanye getroffen hatte, der nicht so skrupellos war wie manch andere, der Opfer vermied, wenn sie unnötig waren, dem es in erster Linie darum ging, seine Männer durchzubringen und sein geliebtes Schiff. Die Cirya war sein Leben, das Meer seine Bestimmung...

‚Wofür lebe ich? Was wird mein Schicksal sein...?' dachte sie sich wütend. ‚Nichts, ich werde angeklagt werden wenn wir in Alqalonde sind, verurteilt wegen Piraterie... Sanye wird elendig sterben auf dieser verfluchten Insel... und der werte Herr kehrt in sein angenehmes Leben zurück als wäre niemals etwas geschehen, errettet von den Seinen... aber wo ist meine Rettung?'

_TBC..._


	16. A song of liberty

Mingchen: Danke :) Allerdings habe ich im Moment wenig Zeit... achtzehn Kapitel sind insgesamt fertig, ich werd - bei entsprechenden Reviews - soweit alle online stellen... was danach kommt, kann ich nicht sagen, ich bräuchte eigentlich 48 Stunden pro Tag... :(

* * *

_A song of liberty_

Faire schreckte aus unruhigem Schlaf auf, als das Schloss an ihrer Tür knarrte. Wie so oft hatte sie geträumt, geträumt von ihrem Leben auf der Cirya und den Jahren des Elends zuvor, von ihrer ersten Begegnung mit den Piraten und mit Sanye... ein Kratzen riss sie aus diesen Gedanken.

„Wer ist dort?" fragte sie müde und verwirrt, während sie sich aufrichtete und die dünne Decke um sich zog.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort.

Stattdessen öffnete sich die Tür, ein undefinierbarer Schatten trat ein und drückte sie hinter sich in Schloss... Faire meinte zu hören, wie sich der Schlüssel leise quietschend umdrehte. Ein mehr als mulmiges Gefühl beschlich sie.

„Wer ist dort?"

* * *

„He... wacht auf!"

Sanye schreckte aus den Alpträumen, die ihn bereits seit Tagen verfolgten, aus denen er jedoch keinen Ausweg gefunden hatte. Erst, als ihn nun jemand unsanft rüttelte, schwanden die schwarzen Bilder vor seinen Augen und machten grellem Sonnenlicht Platz.

„Was... wo...", murmelte er benommen und blinzelte, als das Licht schmerzhaft in seine Augäpfel stach. Erst nach wie Ewigkeiten scheinenden Augenblicken schwanden die bunten Punkte in seinem Blickfeld, verwandelten sich in ein ernst schauendes Gesicht.

„Wer seid Ihr?" fragte Sanye, nicht mehr ganz so verwirrt wie er tat, und sah sich vorsichtig um. Er lag immer noch auf den spitzen Felsen der Nirnaeth, in der prallen Sonne des Tages; das Meer rauschte leise und die Möwen schrieen immer noch... in seinem Arm lag immer noch Tinwe, blass und regungslos, um ihn herum seine Männer, in keinem besseren Zustand als er selbst. Doch auch sie bewegten sich langsam wieder, der kleine Elbenjunge regte sich und krallte seine Finger schmerzhaft fest in seinen Arm, als er langsam aus seinen Träumen erwachte.

Mühsam setzte Sanye sich auf, als der Mann, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte, zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Wir sahen vom Wasser aus jemanden hier auf den Felsen liegen und wurden misstrauisch... was tut Ihr hier?"

„Das ist eine sehr lange Geschichte...", erwiderte der Angesprochene ausweichend.

„Kommt, unser Kapitän hat Anweisungen gegeben, euch auf unser Schiff zu bringen", rief ein anderer Mann. Sanye spürte die Blicke seiner Leute auf sich; dadurch, dass er Tinwe auf die Arme nahm und aufstand, bedeutete er ihnen eindeutig, dem Aufruf zu folgen – nicht ohne Hintergedanken.

Was in seinem Kopf vor sich ging, konnten seine Gefolgsmänner eindeutig an dem ihnen wohlbekannten Glitzern in seinen Augen ablesen – sie kannten sich lange genug um zu wissen, was es bedeutete. Schweigend und in stiller Erwartung folgten sie ihm in die kleinen, schwankenden Beiboote, die sie rasch hinüber zu dem silberweißen Schiff brachten, das erhaben auf den sanften Wellen schwankte.

Kaum betrat er die sauber geschrubbten Planken des Schiffs, war der Plan in seinem Kopf bereits fertig ausgearbeitet. Kaum sichtbare und noch weniger verdächtige Zeichen gab er seinen Leuten, die längst bereit waren.

* * *

Schreie rissen ihn aus seinem merkwürdig erholsamen Schlaf, das Klirren von Schwertern, ein bekannt scheinendes Donnern...

„Nicht schon wieder...", murmelte Legolas, während er aufsprang und sich ankleidete, ahnend, was soeben auf dem obersten Deck geschah. Seltsamerweise spürte er keine Panik oder ein anderes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen, abgesehen von leichter Resignation. Noch einmal fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar, während vor seiner Tür lautes Gepolter ertönte.

Keine Überraschung, nur Arroganz schien durch seine Augen, als jemand von außen die Tür öffnete und Sanye eintreten ließ, mit einem breiten, unelbischem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „So sieht man sich wieder", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise. „Ihr werdet sicherlich wissen wollen, wie Ihr zu der Ehre kommt, uns wieder einmal ein Stück weit begleiten zu dürfen."

„Eigentlich nicht."

„Ich werde es Euch dennoch erzählen – aber nicht hier. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet..." Sanye ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, sondern deutete nachdrücklich auf den Gang. Widerwillig, aber einsehend, dass er keine Wahl hatte in seinem schlechten Zustand, verließ Legolas den Raum und ließ sich auf das Schiff führen, von dem aus die Piraten sie überfallen hatten.

Was hätte er auch anderes tun können? Unbewaffnet, geschwächt aus einem Grund, den noch nicht einmal er selbst kannte... das Schiff schien bereits in der Hand der Piraten zu sein. „War ich Euch bei meinem letzten Besuch nicht lästig?"

„Das schon", gab Sanye zu, der einige Schritte hinter ihm ging. „Aber ich kann keine zwei Schiffe gebrauchen und schon gar nicht so viele Gefangene. Ich dachte, Ihr würdet lieber mit uns kommen als auf einer Insel auf Rettung zu warten. Langweilen werdet Ihr Euch nicht, ich habe ein Schiff zurück zu erobern und den Abgesandten Alqalondes zu entkommen...", berichtete der Kapitän der Piraten mit einem deutlichen Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Da könntet Ihr sogar Recht haben", gestand Legolas ein. Er konnte kaum verhehlen, wie wenig er dieses Schiff und seine Besatzung mochte – ihre Überheblichkeit, aufgesetzte Freundlichkeit, so bedacht auf die korrekte Befolgung jeder noch so kleinen Regel... „Tut Ihr mir einen Gefallen?" bat er dann etwas leiser. Als keine Antwort von Sanye kam, fuhr er fort: „Nehmt Beriod und Gimli ebenfalls mit."

„Den Zwerg?" kam es überrascht von dem schwarzhaarigen Elben. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr Euren Leibwächter bei Euch haben wollt... aber einen Zwerg?" wiederholte er ungläubig, als Legolas nickte. Schließlich zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern. „Wenn Ihr meint... aber sorgt dafür, dass er mir nicht auf die Nerven fällt, sonst darf er nach Alqalonde schwimmen."

„Wo Ihr gerade von Alqalonde sprecht...", überlegte Legolas, während er die schmale Treppe zum obersten Deck hinaufstieg. „Ihr..."

„Ich werde Euch in der Nähe absetzen... sobald ich wieder auf meinem eigenen Schiff bin und das Lösegeld bekommen habe", versetzte der Dunkelhaarige. „Bringt ihn hinüber."

Die Piraten wiesen ihm einen kleinen Raum zu, den sie jedoch nicht von außen absperrten. Selbst erstaunt über seine eigene Gelassenheit angesichts seiner erneuten Entführung wanderte er durch das kleine Zimmer, nicht wissend, worauf er eigentlich wartete. Je länger er dort war, wieder in Gefangenschaft – wenn auch etwas freiwilliger als beim letzten Mal – desto klarer schienen ihm seine irgendwie... betäubten Gefühle, die schleichende Kälte in ihm. Schwäche drohte in ihn zurückzukehren.

Abrupt blieb er stehen, starrte durch ein beschlagenes Bullauge hinaus auf die friedlich scheinende See, plötzlich verstehend... er zwang sich selbst zu dieser Gefühlskälte, weil die Sehnsucht ihn sonst zerreißen würde... aber was war daran so schlimm? Solange er nicht vergaß, wohin sein Herz ihn führte, war dies die beste Möglichkeit, dieses ungewollte Abenteuer zu überleben. Untätig bleiben wollte und konnte er nicht, früher oder später würde er Néndil wieder gegenüberstehen, das sagte ihm ein unbestimmtes Gefühl. Und seine Gefühle hatten ihn selten getrogen.

* * *

„Der Zwerg und der Nando sind auf das unterste Deck gebracht worden", berichtete einer der Piraten Sanye später. Dieser nickte langsam, während der Mann fortfuhr: „Damit sind alle Räume belegt, wohin sollen wir..."

„Hierher", fiel er ihm ins Wort, wissend, was er hatte fragen wollen.

Seine Männer brachten das Schiff auf einen vorher besprochenen Kurs, das andere Schiff folgte, ebenfalls gelenkt von einigen Piraten. Der Tag neigte sich langsam dem Ende zu, war an und für sich zufriedenstellend verlaufen für Sanye.

An und für sich.

Jetzt saß er im Dunkel, die Asche glimmend in der Feuerstelle des Raumes, lauschte dem sehnsüchtigen, aber nicht traurigen Lied, das jemand irgendwo sang... selten geschah es, dass Piraten sangen, auch wenn es ihnen als Elben im Blut lag wie keinem anderen Volk unter der Sonne.

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Geräusch mischte sich mit dem Gesang, ein leises Stöhnen, erfüllt von Schmerz. Sanye stand langsam auf von dem Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, und ging hinüber zum Bett.

Hochschreckend aus einem Alptraum schlug Faire die Augen auf.

_TBC..._

Vielleicht können mir hübsche Reviews helfen, ein wenig meiner nicht vorhandenen Zeit für neue Kapitel abzuknöpfen :)


	17. Revenge

Liderphin: Vier Schiffe sind es im Moment: Die Cirya, die Elerína, das Schiff, das Legolas befreite und das Schiff, das Sanye von der Insel aufgesammelt hat :)

* * *

Beta: Erráme

_Revenge_

Panik überkam sie wie eine Welle, als sie die Augen öffnete. Im ersten Moment fragte sie sich, warum diese überhaupt geschlossen gewesen waren – als Elbenfrau schlief sie normalerweise mit geöffneten Augen – bis die Erinnerungen und der Schmerz plötzlich wieder auf sie einströmten. Doch sie verdrängte die Bilder rasch, konnte sie nicht ertragen.

Sie konnte nicht erkennen, wo sie war, bemerkte nur flackernden Kerzenschein, einen hölzernen Raum, ein breites Bett, auf dem sie lag. So schnell sie konnte setzte sie sich auf, blickte sich hektisch um... ganze Berge schienen von ihrem Herzen zu fallen, als sie den schwarzhaarigen Elben erblickte, der neben dem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß und sie aus funkelnden Augen beobachtete.

Es versetzte Sanye einen unglaublich tiefen Stich, als er das pure Entsetzen in Faires Augen erblickte. Es verzerrte ihr sonst so ebenmäßiges Gesicht, ließ ihre Haut grau und wächsern erscheinen. Selbst im schwachen Licht der wenigen Kerzen im Raum konnte Sanye erkennen, wie sehr sie zitterte... wie sehr Abschürfungen und blaue Flecken ihre Arme und ihren Hals entstellten.

„Schhh...", wisperte er kaum hörbar. „Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, Kleine."

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er vorsichtig ihre eiskalte Hand berührte, die sich in die Decke gekrallt hatte. Er sah, wie Tränen in ihre Augen schossen, ihre Schultern zu zucken begannen. Vorsichtig nahm er die zitternde, kalte Elbenfrau in den Arm.

Sanye spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte, sich gegen die Umarmung zu wehren wollen schien; doch schon bald bemerkte sie, dass ihr selbst dazu die Kraft fehlte. Erschöpft und still weinte sie vor sich hin, bis sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit endlich eingeschlafen war.

Vorsichtig legte er ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen, bevor er lautlos den Raum verließ und leise die Tür hinter sich zu zog. Sofort spürte er, dass er nicht alleine war – noch jemand war in diesem Zimmer. Mit scharfem Blick hatte er schnell ein feines Leuchten im schwachen Kerzenlicht erspäht, das Leuchten von hellgoldenem Haar.

„Warum habt Ihr mich rufen lassen?" fragte Legolas, weder verstimmt noch gelangweilt, sondern scheinbar einfach nur neugierig. Seine hellen Augen schienen durch das Dämmerlicht, folgten ihm mit durchdringendem Blick. Betont langsam ließ der Kapitän der Cirya sich hinter einem Tisch nieder und beobachtete den Sinda, bevor er sich schließlich zusammenriss.

„Wie seid Ihr Néndil entkommen? Ich habe den Kapitän dieses Schiffes", er deutete aus dem Fenster, wo im Mondlicht der weiße Bug des eroberten Schiffes schimmerte, „befragt, aber vielmehr als die Tatsache, dass Ihr Euch an Bord befandet, konnte ich nicht aus ihm herausholen. Also, wenn Ihr so freundlich wäret, mir von Eurer Rettung zu berichten..."

„Das kann ich nicht - ich war bewusstlos... aber Beriod und Gimli werden Euch sicherlich Auskunft erteilen", stellte Legolas fest. Er wanderte langsam vor dem Tisch auf und ab, begleitet vom leisen Rascheln seiner grauen Gewänder, von dem feinen Lichtschimmer auf seinem Haar. Plötzlich blickte er auf. „Darf man erfahren, was Ihr jetzt vorhabt?"

Sanye ertappte sich dabei, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte, war er doch langsam in wirre Gedanken abgedriftet, Gedanken über Néndil, über den Elbenfürsten vor ihm, über Faire...

„Zuerst muss ich erfahren, wie es um die Elerína steht... dann werde ich weitersehen", antwortete er, rief Tinwe herein und gab dem Jungen den Auftrag, Beriod und Gimli zu holen.

„Er ist so lange weg...", murmelte Gimli und starrte immer wieder zur Tür hinüber. Beriod saß schweigend neben ihm, schien ihn nicht einmal wirklich gehört zu haben. Der Nando hatte kaum ein Wort gesprochen in den letzten Tagen, saß zusammengesunken dort, die grünen Augen zu Boden gesenkt, das silbrige Haar nachlässig zusammengebunden. So antwortete er auch jetzt nicht, was Gimli nicht weiter überraschte. Der Zwerg erlaubte sich ein sehr tiefes Seufzen, schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und warf noch einen Blick auf die Tür. Er fiel beinahe vom Stuhl, als es an dieser plötzlich laut klopfte. Beriod sah auf.

„Ja?" fragte Gimli dröhnend und stand vorsichtshalber rasch auf.

Quietschend öffnete sich die Tür und ein hellblonder Haarschopf erschien in der Tür. Schüchtern und auch etwas neugierig blickte Tinwe in den Raum. „Der Kapitän möchte Euch sprechen", sagte er dann schnell und trat ganz in das Zimmer, während sein Blick zwischen Zwerg und Nando hin und her wanderte. „Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen würdet..." fügte er leiser hinzu und schien unter dem funkelnden Blick Beriods zu schrumpfen.

„Wir kommen", erwiderte Gimli rasch, warf Beriod einen leicht verstimmten Blick zu und folgte dem Elbenjungen, darauf vertrauend, dass der Elb ihm folgen würde. Tatsächlich registrierte er nach Augenblicken kaum hörbare Schritte hinter sich.

Als er durch die Tür trat, die Tinwe ihm zeigte, blieb er einen Moment lang stehen und betrachtete das Bild, das sich ihm bot.

Die beiden Elben schienen einander gegensätzlich wie Tag und Nacht; der eine ein König, der andere Pirat, der eine goldblond, der andere rabenschwarz... und doch, als die beiden aufsahen, glänzten zwei klare, blaue Augenpaare durch das Halbdunkel, beinahe nicht zu unterscheiden.

Der Moment währte nur kurz, viel zu kurz – dann schien es Gimli, als hätte er sich ihn nur eingebildet. Freudig blickte Legolas ihn an, feindselig war Sanyes Blick. Energisch schob der Zwerg den Gedanken beiseite und trat ganz in den Raum, gefolgt von Beriod, der nur ausdruckslos vor sich hin starrte.

„Endlich", murrte Sanye leise. „Habt Euch ganz schön Zeit gelassen... da der werte Herr sich nicht in der Lage sieht, mir zu berichten, was bei Eurer Befreiung aus Néndils Hand geschah, in welcher Verfassung sich die Elerína und ihre Besatzung befindet..."

Als sie erwachte, war der stechende Schmerz einem dumpfen Pochen gewichen, das erträglich zu sein schien. Vorsichtig drehte Faire sich auf dem Bett, spürte, wie jeder einzelne ihrer Muskeln schmerzte, wie erneut Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Trotz der vielen Kerzen war es eiskalt. Sie zog die wärmende Decke fest um sich und blickte sich um.

Sie schien allein zu sein. Schon einmal war sie hier gewesen, schon einmal war sie in diesem Raum erwacht, doch es schien bereits Ewigkeiten her zu sein. Allein war sie aufgewacht in diesem Raum, hatte sich gewundert über ihre versorgten Wunden, darüber, dass sie sich auf einem Schiff befand - und über den Mann, der kurz darauf hereingekommen war und ihr ein Angebot gemacht hatte, wegen dem sie ihm heute noch dankbar war.

Damals war es der Beginn eines besseren Lebens für sie gewesen – sie hoffte, dass es auch dieses Mal so sein würde.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte Faire sich um und schlief wieder ein.

Als sie erwachte, war die Kälte plötzlich verschwunden, war wohliger Wärme gewichen. Die Kerzen waren heruntergebrannt, nur blasses Sternenlicht erhellte den Raum, floss silbern über alte Holzbohlen und Bücher, über die hellen Bettlaken... über ein weißes Gesicht, umrahmt von schwarzem Haar. Sanye schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass sie erwacht war, schlief ungerührt weiter. Einen Arm hatte er um ihre Taille geschlungen, und sie hatte sich im Schlaf unbemerkt an ihn geschmiegt.

Hin und her gerissen beobachtete sie sein Gesicht, überlegend, ob sie zu ihren eigenen Räumen zurückkehren oder bleiben sollte. Doch, so dachte sie sich, wenn sie hier war, war ihr Zimmer bestimmt belegt...

„Warum schläfst du nicht?" fragte Sanye, erwachend aus den Träumen, die die Elben Schlaf nannten. Faire zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Schlaf weiter, du bist erschöpft", fügte er hinzu.

„Ich habe Angst davor, dass ich träumen könnte...", erwiderte sie leise und vergrub die Hälfte ihres Gesichts im Kissen, schloss die Augen, weil sie Sanyes intensiven Blick kaum ertragen konnte.

„Wann wirst du keine Angst mehr vor deinen Träumen haben?", wisperte er und strich vorsichtig mit den Fingerkuppen über ihre klammen Wangen.

„Das weißt du", antwortete sie ebenso leise. „Aber du weißt genauso gut, dass ich nicht will, dass..." Sie brach ab, als er einen Finger über ihre Lippen legte.

„Süße, was du willst, zählt in diesem Fall nicht", stellte er fest.

„Was zählt denn dann? Etwa nur dein Verlangen nach... Rache?"

„Rache ist ein hartes Wort", meinte er und wandte endlich den Blick von ihr ab. „Gerechtigkeit nenne ich es."

„Mord nenne ich es", flüsterte sie.

_TBC..._

Reviews wären lieb :)


	18. Words of Sorrow

Liderphin: Wow, du scheinst dir ja echt Gedanken zu der Story zu machen :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat...

* * *

Beta: Erráme

_Words of Sorrow_

Still und regungslos saß Faire auf einem Stuhl am Fenster, starrte hinaus auf die unruhige See. Das fahle Licht im Raum und ihr weißes Kleid unterstrichen noch ihr blasses Gesicht, die geröteten Augen. Obwohl ihr Blick hinaus auf das graue Meer gerichtet war, nahm sie genauestens war, wie Sanye hinter ihrem Rücken auf und ab ging, wie er sie anstarrte. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen, das inzwischen seit Stunden zwischen ihnen herrschte.

„Was ist dein Problem, Faire? Erkläre es mir endlich!", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Mein Problem?", fragte sie langsam zurück. „Mein Problem ist, dass ich in all den Jahren vergessen hatte, dass du nichts weiter als ein gesetzloser Pirat bist und dass du dich niemals ändern wirst", antwortete sie schließlich.

Sie hörte, wie Sanye überrascht stehen blieb, sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sie mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Zorn anblickte. „Seit wann hast du ein Problem damit, dass ich Pirat bin?"

„Das hatte ich schon immer, wie du wissen müsstest. Ja, ich weiß, ich habe dein Angebot damals angenommen, hatte kaum eine andere Wahl... aber ich weiß auch, dass ich mich niemals mit dem Leben hier abfinden konnte."

Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er plötzlich zu ihr trat und die Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. „Dass du niemals gutheißen konntest, was es bedeutet, Pirat zu sein, weiß ich", meinte er leise. „Doch darum geht es nicht, Faire. Es geht einzig und allein darum, wieder gut zu machen, was dir angetan wurde."

„Glaubst du, dass es mir besser geht, wenn du ihn tötest?", wollte sie bitter wissen, entwand sich seinem Griff und stand auf.

„Nein", sprach er, blickte ihr mit traurigen Augen hinterher. „Ich weiß, dass es dir nicht hilft. Halte mich nicht für geistesarm, nur weil ich Pirat bin, Kleine. Ich weiß, dass nichts und niemand dir helfen kann, nur du dir selbst. Aber ein Mann, der zu solch einer Tat fähig ist, würde in Alqalonde strengstens bestraft werden, sollte er einem Gericht vorgeführt werden. Auf See, zwischen den Piraten jedoch, gelten unsere Gesetze, wie du weißt. Und unser Gesetz verlangt seinen Tod", schloss er, sehend, wie Faire bei seinen Worten leicht in sich zusammensank, wie ein leises Zittern sie überkam.

„Was weißt du denn schon von den Gesetzen Valinors...", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Mehr, als du denken magst", erwiderte er. „Ich weiß, wie du denkst, und oft wünschte ich mir, ich hätte dich nicht in dieses Leben hier gezwungen, Faire. Und vieles bereue auch ich heute..."

„Du hast mich nicht gezwungen, es war meine Entscheidung... und ich bin es, die bereuen muss...", wisperte sie, den Tränen nahe.

Sanye nahm sie trotz ihrer leichten Gegenwehr in den Arm. „Sag das nicht, auch ich bereue. Es gab auch für mich ein Leben vor der Piraterie und mich quälten die gleichen Probleme damals wie dich heute... nein, ich lass dich nicht los", fügte er lachend hinzu und strich ihr sacht über den Rücken. Ein leises Grummeln war die Antwort.

„Du verfluchter...", begann sie, stockte dann jedoch. „Sag, Sanye... wer warst du, bevor du Pirat wurdest? Habe ich dich das jemals gefragt?"

„Nein, genauso wenig, wie ich dich jemals nach deiner Herkunft gefragt habe", entgegnete er ernst und ließ sie los, wandte sich von ihr ab und ließ sich schwerfällig auf dem Stuhl nieder, wo sie zuvor gesessen hatte. Für eine Weile herrschte Stille im Raum, bevor Faire wisperte: „Verzeih, ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Als keine Antwort kam, ging sie langsam zur Tür.

Unruhig betrachtete Legolas sein Gesicht im Spiegel. Der Raum war nur durch schwaches Licht erhellt, kaum mehr als eine sternhelle Dämmerung. Draußen herrschte schwerer Seegang, der den Aufenthalt unter Deck nicht gerade angenehm gestaltete. Gimli hatte notgedrungen das oberste Deck aufsuchen müssen, jedoch darauf bestanden, dass Legolas ihn nicht begleitete. Missmutig war er daraufhin in dem kleinen Raum geblieben, den er sich mit dem Zwerg und Beriod teilte, stand nun hier und besah sich sein Spiegelbild. Dann hob er eine Hand und fuhr sich langsam durch das Haar, das im Kerzenlicht rötlich schimmerte, bevor er schließlich anfing, langsam wieder die kleinen Zöpfe hinein zu flechten, die er als Krieger getragen hatte. Als er sich endlich zufrieden abwandte, fiel ihm Beriod ins Auge.

Der Nando saß zusammengesunken auf der schmalen Pritsche, die seine Schlafstätte war, und starrte ins Leere. Er trug nur ein einfaches weißes Hemd, die Ärmel bis zum Ellbogen hochgekrempelt; seine Unterarme waren überzogen von verheilenden Schnitten und Brandwunden, doch offenbar hatte seine Kraft nicht im Mindesten gelitten durch die lange Zeit der Gefangenschaft. Immer noch war jede seiner Bewegungen gefasst und angespannt, wähnte er auch nur die geringste Gefahr in seiner Nähe. Doch in diesem Moment verließ sogar ihn die Konzentration; sein Kopf war nach vorne gesunken, feine silbrige Haarsträhnen hatten sich gelöst und fielen in sein Gesicht. Legolas meinte förmlich zu spüren, wie er in Zweifeln und Selbstmitleid versank.

„Beriod."

Er schreckte auf, schneller als man blicken konnte hatte er sich gefasst, die breiten Schultern gespannt, den Blick jedoch weiterhin zu Boden gerichtet, wie es einem Leibwächter gebührte. Nur, dass er nicht aufstand, zeigte eine gewisse Erschöpfung; hätte Legolas sein Verhalten nicht lang und genau kennen gelernt, wäre ihm dies jedoch niemals aufgefallen.

„Herr?", fragte er leise, der Enge des Raumes angemessen.

Legolas ließ sich auf seinem eigenen Bett nieder, so dass er ihm gegenüber saß. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen", meinte er ebenso gedämpft. „Was soll ich nur machen." Obwohl Beriod ihn nicht ansah, bemerkte er Schuld und leise Verzweiflung, die in seinen grünen Augen aufstiegen – und musste lachen. „Bei Eru, Beriod, glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde deine Fähigkeiten kritisieren? Meine Worte bezogen sich auf den Zustand, in dem du dich zu befinden scheinst. Etwas überdeckt dein Gemüt und dies bereitet mir Sorgen", sprach er dann, sich vergewissernd, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegenübers hatte. Als sein Leibwächter nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort: „Hör mir zu und hör auf mich, Beriod. Deine Dienste habe ich stets hoch in Ehren gehalten und mehr als einmal verdankte ich dir mein Leben; diesen einen Zwischenfall solltest du dir nicht zu Herzen nehmen. Alleine bin ich in den Ringkrieg gezogen und zurückgekehrt, meine Kampfeskunst steht der Deinen in Nichts nach. Es gibt keinen Grund für Schuld."

Zuerst glaubte er, Beriod würde wieder schweigen, doch schließlich begann der Nando zu sprechen. „Verzeiht, wenn ich Euch widerspreche, Herr; aber kein früherer Erfolg vermag mein Versagen aufzuwiegen. Und selbst Eure Worte vermögen die Schuld nicht zu tilgen."

Legolas seufzte schwer, schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen, Beriod. Ich weiß genau, dass meine Worte keine Wirkung zeigen, dennoch versuche ich es immer und immer wieder... aber eines noch will ich dir dieses Mal sagen und ich bitte dich, diese Worte zu dir vordringen zu lassen: Ich bin dir dankbar für alles, was du für mich getan hast in der Vergangenheit und was du tun wirst in der Zukunft, Beriod. Niemals kannte ich jemanden, der ohne Lohn soviel Pein auf sich nahm."

Da schüttelte Beriod den Kopf und lächelte, ein winziges, feines, trauriges Lächeln, er wandte sein Gesicht der Wand hinter Legolas zu, ohne seinen Herrn jedoch anzusehen. „Ich sagte es Euch niemals, doch nicht ohne Eigennutz war meine Entscheidung, Euch zu dienen. Vielmehr war es ein Versuch, dem Fluch zu entgehen, der auf meiner Familie ruht. Seht nur meinen Bruder an, was aus ihm geworden ist. Ich hoffte, dem Schicksal

meiner Vorfahren entgehen zu können... bisher ist mir dies auch gelungen, und ich hoffe, dass der Fluch mich niemals einholen wird. Keine edlen Gründe bewegten mich zum Treueschwur, nur Furcht und Feigheit... vergebt mir, Herr, vergebt mir", schloss er, seine Stimme zu einem kaum hörbaren Flüstern gesenkt.

Überrascht und bewegt von dem, was ihm soeben berichtet wurde, starrte Legolas ihn eine Weile nur stumm an, wohl wissend, welche Qualen er ihm damit auferlegte; als er jedoch schließlich wieder zu sprechen anhob, war seine Stimme gedämpft und sanft. „Ein großes Geheimnis hast du mir anvertraut", begann der bedacht. „Ich weiß genau, was du mir damit sagen wolltest, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, Beriod; es kümmert mich nicht im Geringsten, welches deine Beweggründe waren. Für mich zählt einzig und allein, wie du deine Aufgabe erfüllst. Und ich würde mir niemals jemand anderen zu meinem Schutz wünschen, selbst, wenn ich könnte", schloss er lächelnd, wusste er doch, dass Beriod trotz seiner Regungslosigkeit jedes Wort vernommen hatte... sah er doch die Erleichterung in den Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Dieses verfluchte Wetter...", polterte Gimli in diesem Moment und fiel beinahe durch die Tür in den Raum, denn das Schiff bäumte sich protestierend im Wind auf. Der Zwerg war blass im Gesicht und legte sich schnell in sein Bett, ohne Beriod eines Blickes zu würdigen, was diesen nicht weiter zu stören schien.

_TBC..._

Würde mich über Reviews sehr freuen!


	19. The truth behind the masquerades

Liderphin: Lass dich überraschen :) Danke für dein Review!

* * *

Beta: Erráme_The truth behind the masquerades_

„Wer? Sprich mit mir, Faire, wer von ihnen war es? Du hast ihn gesehen, ich weiß, dass du ihn gesehen hast!"

„Ihr müsst mir helfen", wisperte Sanye kaum hörbar, erntete einen überraschten Blick von Legolas. „Es geht um Faire. Einer der werten Männer des Schiffes, das Euch aus Néndils Händen befreite, hat sich an ihr vergriffen, während sie auf dem Schiff weilte. Ich muss herausfinden, wer es war." Er beobachtete das Unglauben, das bei seinen Worten in Legolas' Augen stieg, und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Sinda ihm nicht glauben würde; schließlich stand er auf der Seite derer, die ihn gerettet hatten, hielt nicht zu denen, die ihn einst entführten.

„Warum will sie es Euch nicht sagen?", fragte er doch zu seiner Überraschung. „Sie sollte sich doch wünschen, dass Ihr denjenigen... findet."

Sanye merkte wohl, welche Betonung er auf sein letztes Wort legte; ihm schien klar zu sein, was der Pirat mit diesem bestimmten Mann vorhatte. Seine Stimme wurde leiser bei seinen Worten, er drehte den Kopf beiseite, so dass Beriod, Gimli und die Elben in der Nähe nicht mithören konnten. „Das dachte ich auch", flüsterte er zurück, „aber dem ist nicht so, im Gegenteil. Sie weigert sich, mit mir zu reden. Aber ich bezweifle, dass es schwer sein wird, den Schuldigen zu finden."

„Wie soll ich Euch dabei helfen?"

Der Kapitän der Cirya stand auf und bedeutete Legolas, ihm zu folgen. Als die beiden das oberste Deck erreicht hatten, das still in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen lag, wandte er sich wieder um und seufzte leise. Zwar schien Legolas seinen Worten Glauben zu schenken, doch dies musste nicht bedeuten, dass er ihm auch half – andererseits würde er es ihm durchaus zutrauen.

„Ihr habt einen genauen Plan, oder nicht?", fragte der blonde Elb mit einer Sicherheit, die sagte, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Natürlich... ich dachte mir, Ihr könntet..." Sanye senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme. Wind kam auf, während er sprach, ließ die Wellen im fahlen Licht glitzern als wäre das Meer mit Juwelen gespickt. Feine Wolkenschleier umspielten Sterne und Mondsichel, der Wind sang über dem Wasser. Ruhig schlummerten die beiden weißen Schiffe auf der ruhigen See; hin und wieder durchbrach die unmutige Stimme eines Gefangenen das Schweigen der Nacht.

„... aus diesem Grund habe ich viele der Männer aus Alqalonde auf dieses Schiff bringen lassen; hier kann ich sie besser im Auge behalten", endete Sanye schließlich.

Legolas nickte verstehend und lächelte leicht. „Ich wunderte mich schon, warum Beriod, Gimli und ich uns plötzlich ein kleines Zimmer teilen mussten. Das erklärt einiges. Aber nun gut. Helfen werde ich Euch natürlich, allerdings habe ich meine Zweifel, dass sich der Gesuchte durch Euren Plan zu erkennen gibt. Er wird kaum so leichtsinnig sein, offen über seine Tat zu sprechen."

„Wahrscheinlich; aber ich traue Euch einiges an Feingefühl zu. Ihr werdet hoffentlich merken, wenn er Euch gegenüber steht", hielt Sanye dagegen, die Stimme etwas erhoben.

Der Angesprochene sah ihn einen Moment lang an, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt, und nickte dann zustimmend. Ihm war vollkommen klar, dass Sanye eigenmächtig über den Schuldigen richten wollte und auch, wie sein Urteil ausfallen würde. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit war, den Täter zu bestrafen; niemand würde ihn in Alqalonde für seine Tat verurteilen. Schmerzlich wurde Legolas mit einem Mal bewusst, dass es selbst in den Unsterblichen Landen keine Gerechtigkeit für jeden gab. Hatte er nicht früher geglaubt, nur Menschen seien zu Betrug und Lügen fähig? Hatte er nicht geglaubt, die Erstgeborenen wären über Gewalt gegen Unschuldige erhaben? Natürlich, es hatte Sippenmorde gegeben und Verrat unter den Völkern der Sternenkinder, doch ihm schienen die Geschichten alter Zeiten immer unendlich fern.

Niemals hatte er die Abneigung seines Vaters gegen die Zwerge und die Noldor verstanden, niemals verstehen wollen. Verbohrt und stur war es ihm erschienen, als hielte er absichtlich an dem alten Hass fest, lang vergangen und doch unvergessen. Aber nun, nachdem er die Elben aus Alqalonde kennen gelernt hatte, begannen leise Zweifel an ihm zu nagen.

Überheblich schienen sie gewesen, geblendet von dem Lichte Valinors. Weise, ja, und auch gelehrt, alt und schön wie die Sterne selbst – aber über ihre Künste und ihre Weisheit hatten sie vergessen, was Mitleid bedeutete und Respekt. Das Leben der Piraten zählte nicht für sie, die Würde einer Frau erst recht nicht, besonders, da sie nicht reinen elbischen Blutes war.

Er merkte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Sanyes Blick auf sich spürte. Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn stumm an, aus ungewöhnlich klugen Augen, hell und ohne all die Vorurteile, die bei ihrer ersten Begegnung darin gestanden hatten.

„Ihr seid ein Noldo", sagte Legolas leise in die Stille hinein. „Dies ist der Grund, warum Ihr ein Pirat seid. Euer Blut."

Sanye nickte überrascht. „Ich bin alt, viel älter, als Ihr vielleicht denkt", sprach er bedächtig. „Zu der Zeit meiner Jugend lebte es sich nicht gut als Noldo unter den Sindar in Alqalonde. Wenn man nur Abneigung begegnet, wohin man auch geht, beginnt man irgendwann an sich selbst zu zweifeln." Er stutzte, fragte sich plötzlich, warum er dies erzählte – war es doch ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit, den er sonst immer gehütet hatte wie seinen Augapfel. Außerdem fürchtete er, Legolas könnte nachforschen, mehr wissen wollen als diesen scheinbar oberflächlichen Grund. Zu seiner Erleichterung tat er es nicht, sondern erlaubte sich ein feines Lächeln; Verstehen schimmerte durch seine Augen, eine Akzeptanz, die er nicht erwartet hätte.

„Es ist traurig, dass diese alte Blutfehde noch immer das Schicksal jedes Einzelnen zu bestimmen scheint...", murmelte er, ließ die Gedanken schweifen. Ja, er war sich sicher. Dies war es, was ihn mit Sanye verband, mit ihm und seinen Piraten – der Wille nach einer Freiheit, nicht gebunden an Blut und Volk.

„Wir belassen es dabei?", hakte Sanye noch einmal nach und fügte auf Legolas' Nicken hinzu: „Dann werde ich mich daran machen, Néndil zu verfolgen. Sucht ihr auf den Schiffen, ich suche auf den Meeren."

„Ich werde Euch Beriod schicken; er kennt Néndil und wird Euch vielleicht helfen können... erlaubt Ihr mir nur, Euren kleinen Diener in Euren Plan mit einzubauen", bat Legolas ernst. „Kinder sind sehr empfindsam; er wird mir sicherlich helfen können."

„Passt nur gut auf ihn auf", meinte der Pirat, stimmte aber mit einem Nicken zu.

_TBC..._

Wenn ich noch ein nettes Reviewlein bekommen würd (dürfen auch mehr sein :)), kommt bald schon das nächste Kapitelchen...


	20. Chasing the prey

Tanja: So... hier kommt das Update :) Vielen Dank für das Review!

Liderphin: Nö, da hast du was gaaanz falsch verstanden )) Willst eine ausführliche Erklärung haben?

Helena: Danke schön :)

* * *

Beta: Erráme_Chasing the prey_

Die Jagd konnte beginnen.

„Sei mir gegrüßt, kleiner Elb", sprach Legolas, als Tinwe schüchtern an ihn herantrat, wie er hoch aufgerichtet am Bug des Schiffes stand und den Wind mit seinem Haar spielen ließ. „Tinwe ist dein Name? Der Kapitän sprach in höchsten Tönen von dir."

Der ganzen Wahrheit entsprach dies nicht, doch Legolas wusste, wie er mit kleinen Elben umzugehen hatte; ganz besonders die, die offensichtlich von ihm beeindruckt waren. Als Tinwe nickte, fuhr er fort: „Kapitän Sanye hat dich zu mir geschickt, damit du mir bei der Lösung einer wichtigen Aufgabe hilfst, kleiner Elb. Sag, du kennst ja Faire, die Halbelbenfrau."

„Ja, mein Herr, natürlich kenne ich sie", erwiderte Tinwe mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Und du magst sie sicherlich sehr..."

„Ja!", nickte der Junge eifrig. Dann jedoch blickte er mit einem Mal betrübt drein. „Aber sie ist traurig seit einigen Tagen, sie spricht nicht mehr mit mir...", murmelte er.

„Ich weiß", sagte Legolas. „Es geht ihr nicht gut... einer der Männer, die auf dem Schiff dort", er deutete auf das andere Schiff, das der Cirya in einigem Abstand folgte, gesteuert von Sanyes besten Männern, „hat ihr weh getan. Sanye und ich wollen jetzt herausfinden, wer es war... wirst du mir dabei helfen?" Auf das eifrige Nicken Tinwes hin lächelte er den Jungen an und winkte ihm, mit ihm zu kommen. „Dann komm."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie viele steile Leitern hinab bis auf die unteren Decks des Schiffes. Stickige Luft waberte in den engen, dunklen Gängen; die Geräusche der Wellen waren unangenehm laut hier unten, das Gemurmel der Gefangenen tat das übrige – ängstlich hielt Tinwe sich an Legolas, der unbeeindruckt dahinschritt. Hier und da blieb er stehen, wechselte ein paar Worte mit den Gefangenen, erklärte ihnen, dass er ebenfalls ein Gefangener war, sich aber frei bewegen dürfe, weil er dem Kapitän der Piraten ungefährlich vorkomme. Die meisten der Männer schienen ihm zu glauben, war er doch ein Fürst seines Volkes, niemand, der sich freiwillig mit Piraten umgab.

„Gesetzlose, nur Orks sind noch schlimmer", seufzte er erstaunlich echt, erntete ein bedeutsames Nicken von allen Seiten. „Ich will nicht wissen, welchen Strafen sie in Valinor entflohen sind, woher sie ihr Schiff haben und wen sie alles schon ermordet haben..."

„... und was für Schätze sie angesammelt haben müssen in all den Jahren – wofür nur? Ich meine, von Reichtum ist auf diesen Piratenschiffen ja wohl nicht viel zu sehen...", warf jemand ein.

Legolas lachte abschätzend auf. „Wahrlich nicht. Ich war lange genug dort, um dies zu wissen. Unhaltbare Zustände, ich wundere mich jetzt noch, dass ich lebend dort herauskam... und dann diese Elbenfrau, will nicht wissen, in welcher Gosse sie die aufgelesen haben und in welchem zweifelhaften Gewerbe sie tätig gewesen ist, ehe sie sich diesen zweifelsohne noch zweifelhafteren Gestalten angeschlossen hat" Er verzog das Gesicht.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Tinwe einen der Gefangenen mit großen Augen anstarrte, offenbar voller Angst. Er drehte sich ein wenig zur Seite, lehnte sich an eine Wand des schmalen Ganges, um den Mann näher in Augenschein nehmen zu können.

Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Elb. Natürlich, was hatte er erwartet?

Aber warum sah Tinwe ihn so an...?

Legolas versuchte, sich in die Situation des kleinen Elben zu versetzen, der hier zwischen zwei Zellen stand, hinter deren Gittern große Männer unmutig ihre Zeit absaßen. Er schluckte.

Es war dieser Blick. Der Blick, scheinbar ohne Ziel auf einen Punkt an einer gegenüberliegenden Wand gerichtet, der Tinwe solche Furcht einjagte. Ruhig, absolut ruhig war dieser Mann, zu ruhig und steinern. Ein merkwürdiges Glitzern lag darin, ein Hauch Wahnsinn, wie er selten bei Elben zu sehen war und kaum jemals bemerkt wurde, außer, man suchte danach. Doch allein auf diese zweifelhafte Beobachtung wollte Legolas sich nicht verlassen. Mit einem Nicken schickte er Tinwe weg, sammelte seine Gedanken.

„Ihr seid euch sicher?", fragte Sanye wenig später und ließ seinen Blick über den Mann schweifen, der von zweien seiner Piraten gehalten wurde.

„Nicht vollkommen", erwiderte Legolas, seine Zweifel zugebend. „Fragt Faire, vielleicht..."

„Sie will nicht mit mir reden, das sagte ich bereits", unterbrach Sanye ihn.

„Ich denke, ihre Reaktion wird Euch genug Aufschluss geben", hielt der blonde Elb dagegen, womit Sanye ihm widerwillig grummelnd Recht geben musste. Er ließ Faire rufen, unmissverständlich klar machend, dass sie auf der Stelle erscheinen sollte. „Sorgt Euch nicht", meinte Legolas leise, als der die Zweifel in den Augen des Piraten sah. „Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen. Irgendwann. Und so sehr sie sich auch dagegen sträuben mag, es wird ihr gut tun zu wissen, dass er bestraft wird."

Sanye nickte, wenig überzeugt, schickte alle überflüssigen Personen weg und trat schließlich vor Faire, um ihr nicht sofort einen Blick auf den Gefangenen zu gewähren.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie müde, gebrochenen Blickes, nicht mehr gewillt, sich wegen irgend etwas zu streiten.

Nach einem letzten unsicherem Blick zu Legolas, der kaum sichtbar nickte, begann Sanye leise mit ihr zu sprechen. Was er sagte, konnte Legolas nicht verstehen – er wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Vielmehr dachte er über diesen letzten Blick nach, konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Gefangener war auch er hier, ja, aber dennoch vertraute ihm Sanye – Sanye, der Starke, der seine Stärke jedoch nur bewahren konnte, solange er Faire nicht gegenüberstand, um mit ihr über das zu sprechen, was ihr angetan wurde. In solchen Momenten war er wie ein offenes Buch für Legolas, der sich aber hütete, mehr als ein paar Zeilen darin zu lesen; zu wichtig war ihm das Vertrauen des Piraten.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er, wie Faire merklich erblasste, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Sanye trat einen winzigen Schritt beiseite.

Der Ausdruck ihrer Augen beim Anblick des Gefangenen sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Die eine Jagd ist somit beendet", meinte Sanye leise. Sein Blick, erfüllt von eiskaltem Zorn, folgte dem Elben, der von zwei Piraten abgeführt wurde. „Das heißt, morgen früh wird sie beendet sein. Aber lassen wir das." Er wandte sich Legolas zu. „Ich danke Euch... entschuldigt mich nun bitte." Raschen Schrittes verschwand er unter Deck, nachdem Legolas knapp genickt hatte.

„Du weißt, wie wütend ich auf dich bin. Schau mich nicht so an!", rief Faire schwach aus.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend sein willst, aber es nicht kannst", hielt Sanye dagegen. „Aber du bist erleichtert, erleichtert, dass es vorbei ist."

„Woher willst du wissen, was ich denke...", murmelte die Elbenfrau, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als Sanye die Arme um sie legte. Stattdessen entfuhr ihr ein leises Schluchzen.

„Ich habe diesen Blick... diesen Blick, mit dem du ihn angesehen hast... ich habe ihn schon einmal gesehen bei dir, damals, als wir uns zum ersten Mal begegneten", erzählte er leise. „Diese Seitengasse in Alqalonde... die weiße Stadt schien noch grau in der sternhellen Morgendämmerung und alles schlief, alles außer uns beiden." Er hielt inne.

„Damals ist das Gleiche geschehen, nicht wahr? Deshalb bist du auf mein Angebot eingegangen. Du wolltest weg aus Alqalonde, weg aus dieser Stadt, wo man deinen Peiniger niemals verurteilt hätte, wo du ihm jederzeit wieder hättest begegnen können. Du hasst dieses Leben, Faire, aber du hasst es nicht so sehr, wie du dich vor den Gassen der Stadt gefürchtet hast."

Immer noch gab Faire keine Antwort, denn sie wusste, dass Sanye Recht hatte und wie sehr er dies auch wusste. Dies war ein Teil ihrer Vergangenheit, der Vergangenheit, die sie so lange im Dunkeln gehalten hatte – aber es hatte nur eines panischen Blickes bedurft, um sie ins Licht zu zerren. Bloßgestellt lag sie nun dar, und die Erinnerungen... die Erinnerungen kehrten zurück.

„Du hoffst, dass Legolas dich mitnehmen würde, nicht wahr? Und dass er dich beschützen würde vor denen, die du fürchtest... hast du ihn darum gebeten, danach gefragt?"

„Ich wagte es nicht", gab sie leise zu. „Warum sollte er mich auch mitnehmen..."

„Willst du, dass ich für dich frage, ob er dich mitnimmt? Du könntest Heilung finden in den Unsterblichen Landen, in den Gärten Lóriens..."

Sie blickte auf, sah Sanye traurig an. „Schwinden werde ich nicht, zu viel menschliches Blut fließt in meinen Adern - willst du, dass ich gehe?", fragte sie zurück.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, strich ihr sanft durch das Haar und über die Wangenknochen. „Ich will nicht, dass du hier lebst, wenn du es nicht willst, wenn du schwindest... und dass du in Angst deine Tage verbringst", sagte er. „Aber... nein, ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Bleib hier, Faire, bleib bei mir."

„Schiffe in Sicht!", rief der junge Elb im Ausguck aufgeregt und weckte mit seinem Ruf das ganze Schiff auf und auch noch die Hälfte aller Elben auf dem anderen Schiff.

Legolas, der schon seit dem Ende des Gesprächs mit Sanye am Bug des Schiffes gestanden und voraus geschaut hatte, seufzte leise. Er hatte die Schiffe schon lange bemerkt, wollte jedoch keinen Alarm geben, darauf vertrauend, dass sie nicht mehr lange unbemerkt bleiben würden.

„Es sind die Cirya und die Elerína!", fügte der Elb nun noch hinzu, so laut, dass Legolas beinahe glaubte, dass man ihn noch auf den beiden genannten Schiffen hatte hören müssen. Augenblicke später stand Sanye neben ihm, mit einem Ausdruck grimmiger Zufriedenheit auf dem Gesicht.

„Dann hat die Jagd hier ein Ende."

_TBC..._


	21. Last strike

Tanja: Danke für das Review - hiermit geht es weiter :)

Liderphin: Ähem... bei An den Horizont schreibt Eowyn nicht mit ;) Folgendermaßen, die Sache mit den Noldor und den Piraten: Alqalonde ist bekanntlich eine Stadt der Teleri. Nach dem Sippenmord an selbigen waren die Noldor natürlich alles andere als gern gesehen dort; deswegen dürfte ein Noldo in Alqalonde es ja ziemlich schwer haben, nicht? Und in dieser Situation ist die Piraterie sicherlich eine nicht unattraktive Lösung... das wars auch schon ) Was Chasing the prey bedeutet? Uff, schwierig zu übersetzen. "Die Beute jagen" trifft es aber gut, auch wenn die richtige grammatikalische Konstruktion damit nicht wiedergegeben wurde :)

Sirina: Joa, es kann sein, dass es etwas verwirrend ist, es sind insgesamt auch vier Schiffe :) Bei Wunsch kann ich eine etwas ausführlichere Erklärung abgeben :)

* * *

Beta: Erráme_Last Strike_

Die Jagd war zu Ende.

Die ganze Nacht hindurch hatten sie die Cirya und die Elerína verfolgt, begünstigt von den Winden und der Strömung des Meeres. Nun glänzten alle vier Schiffe hell im Sonnenlicht, schimmerten weiß wie die Schwäne, nach deren Vorbild sie gebaut worden waren. Auf den Schiffen der Verfolger herrschte geschäftiges Treiben; die Piraten verkleideten sich als Soldaten aus Alqalonde oder holten sich einige der Gefangenen an Deck, die so schienen, als würden sie keinen Ärger machen.

Auch unter Deck wurde aufgeräumt. Faire stand auf einem der Zwischendecks und beobachtete, wie die Gefangenen umgesiedelt wurden, um einige leere Räume zu schaffen, in denen sie später Verletzte behandeln konnte. Schon immer hatten sie es auf der Cirya so gehandhabt, und auch auf dem fremden Schiff erschien es Faire sinnvoll. Der Kampf mit den Piraten Néndils würde viele Opfer fordern, dessen war sie sich sicher.

„Wir sind gleich da, alle Mann auf ihre Posten!", rief Sanye in diesem Moment, kam schweren Schrittes durch den Gang gelaufen und scheuchte sämtliche Männer an Deck oder zumindest außer Sichtweite. Dann wandte er sich Faire zu, die mittlerweile weiße Laken und Decken auf den verschiedenen Liegemöglichkeiten verteilte.

„Überleg es dir, Süße. Wir sind dicht vor Alqalonde; wenn wir die Cirya und die Elerína wie geplant erreichen, werden wir direkt an der Hafenzufahrt sein. Ich denke, Néndil will zwielichte Geschäfte machen und hält deshalb auf den Hafen zu."

„Ich denke darüber nach", erwiderte Faire steif und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Das wird sicherlich ein Spaß", meinte Gimli optimistisch und fuhr mit den Fingerkuppen die Schneide seiner Axt entlang. „Obwohl mir leicht unwohl bei dem Gedanken ist, gegen Elben zu kämpfen – dir etwa nicht?", fragte er Legolas, der ungerührt neben ihm stand und aus dem Bullauge des kleinen Raumes auf die See hinaus blickte. Am Horizont schimmerte ein feiner silberweißer Streifen – der Glanz Alqalondes, den man selbst bis hierher sehen konnte.

Alqalonde. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach diesem Hafen gesehnt, nach den silbernen Türmen und den Weiten der Unsterblichen Lande, die sich hinter den Bergen für ihn auftun würden. In den letzten Tagen hatte er den Schmerz verdrängt, der sein Herz ergriff bei jedem einzelnen Gedanken daran, aber jetzt trat er wieder ans Licht, genauso nachhaltig wie zuvor. Sein Herz verlangte nach Valinor, nach dem, was hinter dem Horizont lag; zu nah war das Ziel nun, und nichts in dieser Welt würde ihn davon abhalten können, diese Lande zu betreten – niemals mehr.

Schon gar nicht Néndil und dessen Leute.

„Mir geht es ebenso, mein kleiner Freund", antwortete er schließlich und blickte hinab auf das Messer in seiner Hand. „Aber welche Wahl haben wir? Selbst wenn wir hier blieben, bestünde eine noch größere Gefahr, als wenn wir dort oben mit den Piraten kämpften. Nein, Beriod", schnitt er dem Nando das Wort ab, bevor dieser auch nur einen Laut hatte sagen können, um Legolas davon zu überzeugen, doch unter Deck zu bleiben. Schweigend gab Beriod auf und widmete sich wieder seinen Waffen, in Gedanken bereits weit weg.

Zufrieden beobachtete Néndil, wie die Elerína und die Cirya sich der Hafeneinfahrt näherten. Niemand schien Verdacht zu schöpfen.

Natürlich nicht. Er kannte diejenigen, die den Zugang bewachten mit ihren kleinen, wendigen Schiffen. Zeigte man sich ihnen mit ordentlich gekleideter Mannschaft, einem sauberen Schiff und versteckten Namenszügen am Bug, kamen sie niemals auf die Idee, dass sie gerade ein Piratenschiff in den Hafen einfahren ließen. Der Name der Cirya war überstrichen worden, der Schriftzug ‚Elerína' wurde von einem feinen weißen Segeltuch überdeckt, das halb über der Reling hing und gerade scheinbar von zwei Männern geflickt wurde.

„Alles sieht gut aus", meinte sein erster Offizier neben ihm. „Sie haben keine Fragen gestellt. Dicht hinter uns fahren noch zwei ihrer Schiffe auf den Hafen zu; sie werden denken, diese hätten uns bereits abgefangen und für ungefährlich befunden."

„Zwei Schiffe? Wo kommen die so plötzlich her?", fragte Néndil stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie scheinen schon eine Weile hinter uns gewesen zu sein", kam die Antwort. „Waren aber während der Nacht nicht zu sehen und wurden in der Dämmerung nicht entdeckt, weil unser Ausguck durch die Sonne geblendet wurde. Es sind Schiffe von Alqalonde, offenbar ein Patrouillenschiff - viele der Männer an Bord des einen sind Soldaten, wie es scheint. Das andere sieht nach einem Handelsschiff aus."

„Gut", nickte Néndil. „Dann werden uns ja keine Probleme erwarten."

Schweigend harrte er aus, während die Cirya und die Elerína den schmalen Torbogen, der den einzigen Zugang zum Hafen darstellte, passierten und in das runde Hafenbecken einliefen. Ihnen folgten die beiden anderen Schiffe, die trotz des engen Beckens aber keine Anstalten machten, ihre Geschwindigkeit zu verringen; im Gegenteil, das eine Schiff setzte sogar noch ein paar zusätzliche Segel, trotz der kräftigen Brise.

„Was haben die vor?", wunderte sich einer von Néndils Männern, der gerade die Segel eingeholt hatte, während ein anderer das aussprach, was längst schon alle bemerkt hatten: „Die halten direkt auf uns zu!"

Ungläubig starrte Néndil das andere Schiff an, das andere Schiff und das Gesicht, das ihn über das Steuerrad hinweg teuflische angrinste. Dann wurde er zu Boden geschleudert, als sich der Bug des Schiffes ungebremst in die Seite der Elerína bohrte.

„Sie sind zu schnell – wir können sie nicht mehr einholen, bevor sie den Hafen erreichen!", rief der Junge im Ausguck.

„Dann folgen wir ihnen eben in den Hafen hinein", erwiderte Sanye grimmig und malträtierte das Steuerrad so heftig, dass sich das Schiff protestierend im scharfen Wind aufbäumte. Problemlos kamen sie durch die Hafeneinfahrt, war das Schiff doch eines der Flotte Alqalondes und nicht im Mindesten verdächtig. Die Mannschaft war viel zu gut ausgebildet um sich ihr Schiff stehlen... nein, kapern – nautischer Begriff – also, um ihr Schiff kapern zu lassen... zumindest dachten die zuständigen Wächter dies.

„Festhalten, Tinwe", befahl er dem kleinen Elben, der im Gegensatz zum größten Teil der Besatzung noch nicht begriffen hatte, was der Kapitän vorhatte. Mit großen Augen tat er, was Sanye ihm gesagt hatte.

Dennoch stürzte er unsanft zu Boden und rutschte einige Schritt weit über das Deck, als das Schiff die Elerína rammte, sich aufbäumte wie ein verletztes Tier und plötzlich wieder so ruhig im Wasser lag, als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber nur einen Wimpernschlag dauerte das Schweigen, bevor Sanyes Piraten mit Geschrei auf das andere Schiff sprangen oder an Seilen hinüberschwangen, bevor der Kampf begann.

„Verdammte Piraten, können nicht mal ein Schiff geradeaus steuern!"

Lauthals fluchend bahnte Gimli sich seinen Weg an Deck, was der immer stärker werdenden Schlagseite des Schiffes wegen nicht gerade einfach für ihn war. Beriod und Legolas folgten ihm mit weit weniger Problemen, aber besorgteren Gesichtern.

An Deck angekommen hatten sie allerdings nicht mehr viel Zeit sich über irgend etwas sorgen zu machen. Innerhalb von Augenblicken wurden die drei getrennt und fanden sich an den unterschiedlichsten Enden des Schiffes wieder, schwer bedrängt von den Piraten Néndils, die zum Gegenangriff übergegangen waren. Auf zwei Schiffen wurden die Klingen gekreuzt, gingen Männer zu Boden. Auf zwei Schiffen wurden die schwanenweißen Planken rot vor Blut. Auf zwei Schiffen ging es um Leben und Tod.

An den Kais und den Hafenmauern drängten sich mittlerweile die Elben und betrachteten teils neugierig, teils verschreckt das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Schiffe mit Soldaten näherten sich dem Schauplatz des Kampfes, konnten aber nicht dazustoßen – zu schräg lagen die Elerína und das andere Schiff mittlerweile im Wasser, die Cirya versperrte die einzige Möglichkeit, auf eines der beiden Schiffe zu gelangen, auf denen gekämpft wurde. Aber etwas unternehmen mussten die Wächter Alqalondes – sie konnten doch Piraten nicht erlauben, ihre Kämpfe inmitten des Hafenbeckens auszutragen!

Mit leichten Äxten und Enterhaken begannen sie, den Rumpf der Cirya zu bearbeiten, um irgendwie an dem Schiff anlegen zu können, dass ständig ziellos umherdriftete, immer in die - aus der Sicht der Soldaten - falsche Richtung.

Sanye, der gerade am Mast der Elerína emporkletterte – nicht ganz so empor, da der Mast bereits bedenklich schräg stand – bemerkte es aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Hört sofort auf, Löcher in mein Schiff zu machen!", brüllte er zu ihnen herunter und wäre um ein Haar abgestürzt, bekam jedoch noch ein Tau zu fassen und hangelte sich weiter. Wieder bemerkte er etwas aus den Augenwinkeln – oder besser gesagt, jemanden.

„Na? Freut es dich, was du siehst? Damit bestätige ich doch, was du schon immer von mir dachtest...", murmelte er unterdrückt, den Blick auf seinen Vater geheftet, der fassungslos unter den Elben am Kai stand und ihn offenbar auch erkannt hatte. „All die Jahre... hast mich sicherlich für tot gehalten... bist wohl jetzt auch mit deiner Weisheit am Ende, was?"

Er wurde unsanft aus seinem Selbstgespräch gerissen, als sich ein Messer nur eine halbe Handbreit neben seinem Gesicht in den Mast bohrte.

„Sanye!", rief jemand, aus dessen Stimme der pure Hass klang.

„Néndil, wie schön, dich zu sehen!", erwiderte Sanye breit lächelnd.

„Wie, bei Morgoth, bist du von dieser Insel heruntergekommen?", rief der Bruder Beriods und machte Anstalten, ein zweites Messer zu werfen. Dem entging Sanye, indem er sich einfach fallen ließ und angesichts der Neigung des Masts sicher auf dem Deck des anderen Schiffes landete.

„Sag ich dir nicht", meinte er laut, wohl wissend, in welchen Zorn er Néndil mit seiner forschen Art versetzte, und fasste den Griff seines Schwertes fester.

Legolas, Beriod und Gimli schlugen sich derweil ziemlich gut angesichts der Übermacht – Legolas durch seine Schnelligkeit, Beriod durch seine Kraft und Gimli... ja, Gimli einfach dadurch, dass er beständig unterschätzt wurde und sich als sehr einfallsreich bei der Wahl seiner Waffen erwies. Leider bemerkte er in seinem Elan nicht, wie sich das Deck der Elerína immer weiter zur Seite neigte; so genügte ein etwas zu heftiger Schlag mit seiner Axt, um ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Das Geländer des Decks versuchte noch einen Moment lang, sein Gewicht zu halten, gab diesen sinnlosen Versuch dann jedoch auf... und ein ziemlich nasser Zwerg schwamm schimpfend im warmen Wasser des Hafenbeckens.

„Du solltest eigentlich hier oben etwas helfen", meinte Legolas belustigt und wischte sein blutiges Messer am Hemdkragen des Elben ab, den er soeben erstochen hatte.

„Hilf mir gefälligst – ich bin ein Zwerg und kein Fisch!", beschwerte Gimli sich lauthals und strampelte im Wasser.

„Verzeih, mein Freund, aber ich bin anderweitig beschäftigt", gab Legolas zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die beiden Elben, die in diesem Moment auf ihn zustürzten.

Gleichzeitig wurden auf der Cirya plötzlich die Segel gesetzt und das zuvor ziellos umhertreibende Schiff nahm leicht Fahrt auf.

"Es war vorherbestimmt, dass wir uns eines Tages gegenüber stehen würden", sprach Néndil lauernd. „Ich habe dich niemals verstanden, Bruder, und ich werde es auch niemals können." Er war während seines Kampfes mit Sanye in die Nähe seines Bruders geraten und hatte beschlossen, sich lieber mit ihm zu befassen, zumal Sanye eh wieder an einem der Taue hing und von anderen Männern in Schach gehalten wurde.

„Das verlange ich auch gar nicht. Ich habe begriffen, dass du es nicht kannst. Und auch ich sah diesen Tag schon lange kommen", erwiderte Beriod tonlos, folgte den kaum sichtbaren Bewegungen seines Bruders, bereit, jeden Angriff abzuwehren, so schnell er auch erfolgen mochte.

„Dann beenden wir es jetzt", stellte sein Gegenüber fest und griff an.

Währenddessen beobachtete Legolas aus den Augenwinkeln das stetige Abdriften der Cirya und ihm wurde klar, was dort vor sich ging. „Gimli! Bist du noch da?", rief er über Bord.

„Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht weggelaufen!", kam es von irgendwo knapp über der Wasserlinie zurück. Der Zwerg klammerte sich an eine Planke und versuchte, nicht von den immer wieder zusammenstoßenden Schiffen erdrückt zu werden.

„Schwimm hinüber zu unserem Schiff!"

„Schwimm hinüber zu unserem Schiff", grummelte Gimli. „Zu welchem denn, wenn man fragen darf?"

Legolas hielt inne und warf einen Blick hinab aufs Wasser. „Zu dem einzigen, das noch halbwegs gerade schwimmt", antwortete er dann und deutete mit dem Messer auf das Schiff, mit dem er einst von der Elerína gerettet worden war.

„Oh."

_TBC..._


	22. Take me to the horizon

Tanja: Danke für das Review, sag ich da nur )

YamiTai: Nicht nur zufällig ;D Aber freut mich, dass es mal jemandem so sehr auffällt..

Liderphin: Eowyn und ich schreiben nur "... and far away" und "Hên en anor" zusammen, der Rest ist meins... mein Eigen... mein Schatzzzzzzzzzzzz... Wooops ;)

Wie dem auch sei, ich kündige hiermit mal den Endspurt an...

* * *

Beta: Erráme_Take me to the horizon_

Es war, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Das Geschrei der Möwen, die sich in den sanften Winden emporschwangen bis in die höchsten Gefilde des Himmels. Das Schaukeln der weichen Wellen, kristallklar und geschmückt mit silbernen Kronen. Der Geruch nach Salz und Algen, der Geruch der Freiheit. Der Schimmer des Horizonts in der Ferne.

Als wäre nichts gewesen, schlug Sanye die Augen auf, besah die geschnitzte Decke über ihm, das Licht, das durch das Bullauge in seine Räume fiel.

Seine Räume? Wie war er hierher gekommen... als er sich aufrichten wollte, hielt er schmerzerfüllt stöhnend inne.

„Bleib liegen. Die Wunden sind tief", hörte er eine sachte Stimme neben sich.

„Du bist noch hier", murmelte er. „Du bist hier geblieben..." Er wandte den Kopf und sah Faire an, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden kniete und offenbar geschlafen hatte, Kopf und Arme auf der Bettkante ruhend. Ein leichtes Nicken war die Antwort, sie sah ihn nicht an. „Warum...? Du weißt, dass ich ihn gefragt habe und dass er sich bereit erklärt hat, dich mitzunehmen..."

„Ja. Und er fragte mich, bevor er ging. Aber ich sagte nein", sagte sie tonlos und sah Sanye missbilligend an, als dieser sich mühsam aufsetzte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Bei einer deiner Aktionen an den Masten bist du gestürzt, weil jemand das Seil durchgetrennt hatte, an dem du hingst. Du bist auf einige geborstene Planken gefallen... die Splitter haben dich praktisch durchbohrt", berichtete sie widerwillig, jedoch eindeutig besorgt.

„Wir sind auf der Cirya? Was ist mit den anderen geschehen?"

„Das sind wir. Erkennst du deine eigenen Räume nicht mehr?" Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne. „Beriod hat Néndil im Kampf getötet, ist jedoch ebenfalls schwer verletzt worden; Legolas und Gimli haben nicht mal einen Kratzer. Sie sind auf das Handelsschiff geflohen, als die Elérina und das Schiff, mit dem wir sie gerammt haben, gesunken waren und Néndil mit in ihr dunkles Grab genommen hatten. Legolas ist dann noch mal auf die Cirya gekommen, mit einem Maia namens Olórin. Zusammen haben wir dich wieder einigermaßen zusammenflicken können. Dann sind sie in Alqalonde an Land gegangen... ich soll dir Grüße bestellen, Legolas wird sich bald melden, hat er gesagt", endete sie.

Sanye wiegte leicht den Kopf. „Gut zu hören..." Er seufzte. „Nun... es war vielleicht tatsächlich ein Fehler, ihn zu entführen. Nichts als Verluste hat es uns gebracht."

„Ein gutes hatte es doch - du musst dich nicht mehr ständig über Néndil ärgern... man kann von dir sagen, was man will, Sanye, aber Pirat ist nicht gleich Pirat, und Néndils Tod müssen wir wohl nicht bedauern."

„Das sagst du?", lächelte er. „Selten habe ich jemanden umgebracht – oder umbringen lassen – selten wie kein anderer Pirat. Aber dennoch hast du es mir jedes Mal vorgehalten. Und nun?"

„Es gibt vieles, über das ich meine Meinung geändert habe in der letzten Zeit", lächelte sie leicht und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Sanye, zog sie an sich und flüsterte sacht in ihr Ohr: „Bleibst du bei mir...?"

„Ja", wisperte sie. „Ja, ich bleibe bei dir."

„Eine ereignisreiche Reise habt ihr hinter euch", meinte Olórin vergnügt, nachdem Legolas und Gimli ihm ausführlich von der Entführung durch die Piraten erzählt hatten. „Ein Brief Sanyes ist vor einiger Zeit in Alqalonde angekommen, jedoch ohne eine Unterschrift. Deswegen dachten die Soldaten, sie hätten den Fall mit eurer Befreiung von der Elérina erledigt", fügte er hinzu und lehnte sich an die hohe Lehne seines Stuhls. Sein Hut und der weiße Stab lagen neben ihm auf dem Tisch. Ihm gegenüber saß Gimli, der sich an den verschiedensten Speisen auf dem Tisch gütlich tat; Legolas, wieder in schlichte hellgraue Roben gekleidet und mit gelöstem Haar, stand am Geländer und blickte hinab auf die tosende See und auf Beriod, der dort unten auf einem Felsen saß und auf das Meer hinausblickte.

„Ich sorge mich um Beriod", sprach er leise. „Seine Wunden verheilen – dennoch.."

„Er tötete seinen eigenen Bruder. Niemand könnte danach weiterleben wie zuvor", hielt Olórin leise dagegen. „Er wird sich wieder fangen, Legolas, lass ihm nur Zeit. Stell ihn einige Tage frei."

„Das habe ich bereits getan, und er schien alles andere als glücklich darüber. Obwohl hier in diesen Landen niemals Gefahren drohen, nimmt er seine Aufgabe immer noch ernst... zu ernst vielleicht", seufzte der blonde Elb und setzte sich wieder zu seinen beiden Freunden an den Tisch.

Auf seinem Platz lag ein halb fertiger Brief; er tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfass und schrieb zögerlich weiter, hielt dann inne und überlegte.

So vieles war geschehen, so vieles, was seine Ankunft in Valinor verzögert hatte. Die Erlebnisse wollte er nicht missen, trotz des Schmerzes, den er hatte erfahren müssen – körperlicher Schmerz durch die Misshandlung der Piraten Néndils, doch auch seelischen Schmerz durch seine eigene Sehnsucht nach Valinor, das er zwischenzeitlich niemals mehr zu erreichen glaubte. Aber auch Freundschaft hatte er gefunden, wo er nur Hass glaubte, und Zuverlässigkeit, wo er Verrat vermutet hatte. Nun war er hier, in Valinor, in einem Haus etwas außerhalb von Alqalonde, und schrieb diesen Brief. Die Sonne schien, eine warme Brise ging, und langsam verblassten Schrecken und Schmerz, langsam, aber stetig. Verständnis machte sich in ihm breit.

Er hatte mit Sanyes Vater gesprochen, kurz nachdem er endlich in Alqalonde an Land gehen konnte und den Moment der Glückseligkeit in ihm voll auskosten wollte. Bereits nach einigen Worten war ihm klar geworden, dass er bei diesem Mann kein Verständnis für das Verhalten seines Sohnes würde wecken können, und wenn er es noch so sehr versuchte. Hier war nur Stolz, Stolz auf das Blut, Stolz auf die Familie, Überheblichkeit gegenüber den einfachen Leuten der Sindar. Legolas hatte das Gespräch rasch beendet.

Aber Olórin, ja, Olórin hatte verstanden, ohne viele Worte. Er war mit auf die Cirya gekommen, hatte Sanye wahrscheinlich sogar das Leben gerettet, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Cirya den Soldaten Alqalondes entkommen konnte. Die Weisheit der Maiar konnte selbst in Piraten noch Elben sehen, konnte selbst ihnen noch mit Respekt begegnen, wie es die Elben in Valinor nicht mehr vermochten, geblendet vom Glanz der Unsterblichen Lande.

Wortlos stand Legolas auf, nachdem er den Brief beendet hatte, ging über steile Treppen hinab bis zu dem Felsen, wo Beriod saß, und setzte sich immer noch schweigend neben ihn. Vom Himmel stürzte sich ein Adler hinab auf die beiden, landete sicher auf Legolas' Schulter und nahm den Brief, um ihn zu Sanye zu bringen. Beriod sah dem dunklen Tier noch lange nach, wie es im tiefen Blau des Himmels verschwand, und bemerkte nicht einmal, wie Legolas ihn nach einiger Zeit wieder alleine ließ. Zu sehr versunken in den Gedanken an seinen Bruder war er, zu sehr versunken in dem Schmerz, der ihn noch lange Zeit begleiten würde, vielleicht sein Leben lang.

„Sanye?", fragte der kleine Tinwe eines Morgens und steckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Nicht so laut...", antwortete eine klägliche Stimme, gefolgt von einem glockenhellen Lachen.

„Er hat gestern etwas zu viel getrunken", meinte Faire lächelnd und nahm dem kleinen Elben den Brief ab, den er in der Hand hielt. Als die Tür wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, ging sie zurück zu dem Stuhl, in dem Sanye mehr hing als saß und sich den Kopf hielt. „Ich habe dich doch gewarnt", meinte sie und riss den Umschlag auf, ein Geräusch, bei dem der Kapitän der Cirya zusammenzuckte und sich offenbar am liebsten die Ohren zuhalten wollte. „Für dich, kannst du lesen?", fragte sie noch, ließ den Brief in seine Hand fallen, küsste ihn sacht und verschwand dann im angrenzenden Raum.

„Kannst du lesen... was für eine Frage...", grummelte der schwarzhaarige Elb, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen immer wieder verschwammen und umher tanzten, während er las. „Von Legolas", sagte er schließlich und faltete das Blatt zusammen.

„Wirst du zurückschreiben?", rief die Halbelbenfrau ihm zu.

„Ich denke schon... ja, das werde ich", murmelte er.

Wenig später stand er an Deck, am Steuerrad der Cirya, und ließ den Wind seine zweifelnden Gedanken fortblasen. Ja, er würde ihm antworten, den Kontakt mit Legolas halten, auch wenn dies ein Risiko bedeutete. Aber er verdankte diesem Sinda vieles und fühlte sich – teilweise gegen seinen Willen – durch Freundschaft mit ihm verbunden.

Freude durchfuhr ihn, als der Wind aufheulte, die Segel der Cirya sich aufblähten und das Schiff schnellere Fahrt machte. Wie sehr hatte er dies vermisst, einfach umhersegeln auf dem unendlichen Ozean, ohne Heimat und ohne Ziel, immer dort zu Haus, wo das Herz war.

„Wohin gehen wir nun?", fragte Faire neben ihm leise.

„Dorthin, wo der Wind uns hinträgt. Ins Nirgendwo, wie wir es immer taten", erwiderte er, hob den Kopf und flüsterte dem Wind zu: „Bring mich an den Horizont..."

_TBC..._


	23. Epilogue

YamiTai: Nur noch ein kleiner Epilog, mehr kommt leider nicht mehr ;)

Tanja: Danke schön :)

Liderphin: Nee, mit dem Epilog ist diese FF vollständig beendet - keine Fortsetzung, keine Chance. Freut mich aber, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat :)

* * *

Beta: Erràme_Epilog_

Ein leuchtender Morgen am Ende des Sommers. Nebel lag über den Ebenen der Unsterblichen Lande Valinors, am Horizont schienen golden die blühenden Gärten Lóriens. Legolas saß auf einem Hügel vor dem Landhaus, das er bezogen hatte. Der Wind spielte in seinen Haaren, mit den weißen Gewändern, mit den unzähligen Blütenblättern der Rosen, die auf den Wiesen blühten. Dunkle Wolken ballten sich am Horizont, Donner grollte in der Ferne, der Wind türmte sich auf zu einem Sturm.

‚Mein lieber Freund', dachte der Elb, ‚mein lieber Freund, ich habe es getan. Ich habe Mittelerde verlassen, das Land, das du so liebtest und wieder ins Licht geführt hast in einer Zeit, als alle Hoffnung ein Ende zu finden schien. Ich habe Mittelerde verlassen, um endlich den Frieden zu finden, den der Schrei der Möwen meinem Herzen geraubt hat... doch was fand ich? Nicht einmal die Lande der Valar sind vor Stolz und Verrat gefeit, auch hier fand ich Hass... aber auch Freundschaft dort, wo ich sie am wenigsten erwartet hätte. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber ein Zurück gibt es nicht mehr, und so finde ich mich damit ab, dass meine Hoffnungen sich wenigstens zum Teil als Träume entpuppten. Vielleicht war es naiv von mir anzunehmen, hier den perfekten Frieden vorzufinden.

Aber wozu brauche ich Glückseligkeit. Freunde stehen auch hier neben mir.

Gimli. Ich habe ihn mitgenommen, und ich denke, dass er diese Entscheidung nicht bereut hat. Sein Sindarin ist noch immer grauenhaft, aber in unserem Haus lebt eh niemand außer Beriod und uns beiden.

Beriod ist noch immer verschlossen mir gegenüber, immer noch finde ich Schmerz in seinen Augen. Aber auch dieser verblasst langsam, denke ich. In den Momenten, in denen er die Tochter des Weinguts hinter den Hügeln sieht, scheint er manchmal ganz verschwunden... du lachst? Ich weiß, dass es seltsam anmuten muss, aber auch – oder ganz besonders – Beriod hat Glück verdient, mehr als viele andere Personen, die ich kannte und kennen lernen werde.

Olórin kommt uns oft besuchen. Er hat sich nicht sonderlich verändert, auch wenn ich glaube, dass er Mittelerde vermisst... und sich zurücksehnt nach den Zeiten, in denen wir noch gemeinsam durch die Wildnis zogen.

Es ist ein gutes Leben hier, nicht so perfekt, wie ich glaubte, aber dennoch ein gutes Leben... nur du, du fehlst uns, mein lieber Freund. Ruhe in Frieden, denn du schenktest uns Licht und Hoffnung, uns allen. Ruhe in Frieden, Aragorn.'

Ein Blitz ging nieder, schlug in einen entfernten Baum ein, gefolgt von tosendem Donner. Dann öffnete der Himmel seine Schleusen und weinte, wusch all das Blut und die Asche weg, die die reine Erde verschmutzten, solange, bis der Himmel klar war wie selten zuvor, bis die Nacht hereinbrach und Millionen Sterne funkelten, jeder ein Lebenslicht. Nass bis auf die Haut saß Legolas im feuchten Gras, den Blick zu Earendil gerichtet, noch einmal leise flüsternd diesen einen Namen, den der nach feuchter Erde und neuem Leben riechende Wind von seinen Lippen nahm und durch die Lande wehte, bis jeder Strauch und jede Baumkrone ihn wisperte.

ENDE

* * *

So, das war's. Ich würde mich über ein paar abschließende Reviews sehr freuen :)


End file.
